noche sin tregua
by impassegirl89
Summary: -si, soy una puta. -cada uno trabaja en lo que el gusta. -no me gusta mi trabajo. esa noche pretendía ser como otra cualquiera pero un incidente hará que su vida cambie para siempre.
1. prólogo

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**y como las que me leeis ya sabéis...mi imaginación trabaja más rápido que mis dedos así que ha creado esta historia. decidí esperar a terminar alguna de las otras para subirla así que terminé "después de sobrevivir" y luegoempecé a escribir esta. problablemente conseguiré subir esta antes que la otra porque no se porqué no me deja subir más capítulos de las otras.**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

_**Capítulo 1-salvando al damiselo en apuros **_

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-bastante escasa: hay poco negocio hoy.

-si, los hombres deben de andar cansados hoy.

-o a sus mujeres les ha dado por complacerles.

Ambas mujeres rieron escépticas a que sus clientes habituales les sucediera eso.

-bueno, me voy-dijo una-que hoy voy a la quinta avenida a ver si cojo buen sitio.

-bien, que tengas suerte-le dijo la otra.

-a ver si es verdad-suspiró-hasta mañana, Angie.

-hasta mañana, Bella.

Las dos mujeres se separaron para tomar diferentes caminos. La mujer llamada Bella, tomó el camino de la derecha mientras que la otra cogía el contrario. Bella caminó lentamente ya que los altos tacones de aguja de 12 centímetros de sus botas no le ayudaban mucho a ir cómoda.

Iba ataviada con una minifalda de plástico negra y un top de tirantes azul oscuro con el que enseñaba su terso y plano vientre. Las botas, blancas y de plástico también, le llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla y casi se confundían con su pálida piel. Su pelo, naturalmente marrón, estaba escondido dentro de una peluca color rubio que llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros totalmente lisa. Su maquillaje no era exagerado, a diferencia de las de su profesión; Kohl negro que acentuaba sus ojos chocolate y carmín rojo que resaltaba sus carnosos labios.

Bella era una prostituta. Llevaba siéndolo casi dos años y como casi todas en ese gremio, tenía una historia detrás que explicaba el porque de su trabajo.

Poca gente sabía su verdadero nombre, solo los más cercanos a ella. Para todos los demás, sus clientes incluidos, ella era "Delice" solía tener bastante clientela que requiriese sus servicios, la mayoría ejecutivos de alto standing a los que sus mujeres no sabían complacer.

Pero ese día parecía que todos ellos habían desaparecido y Bella caminaba aburrida por las desiertas calles. Incluso sus compañeras parecían haber desistido en la búsqueda de clientes aquella noche.

Por una parte le alegró aquello; no le gustaba su oficio. Pero por otra parte maldijo en voz alta dado que necesitaba urgentemente el dinero que ganaba. Era fácil; si no había clientes, no había trabajo y si no había trabajo, no había clientes. Una regla de tres simple. Y ella lo necesitaba, sino, no estaría trabajando de ello.

Se rodeó con los brazos cuando una repentina y fría ventolera se le coló hasta los huesos. Soltó un par de improperios. ¡Como odiaba tener que vestir así para conseguir clientes! Pero tenía más que comprobado que si se ponía pantalones largos y cuello alto la tasa de trabajo bajaría hasta un 70% y eso era algo que ella no podía permitirse.

Estaba llegando a la esquina elegida cuando unos ruidos en un callejón sin salida a su derecha la hicieron detenerse. Forzó a sus ojos a habituarse a la oscuridad y pude vislumbrar un grupo de unos diez hombres que se dedicaban a patear algo que estaba en el suelo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco más pudo ver de quien se trataba; ahí estaba la banda de Jared y sus matones.

Suspiró en voz alta. ¿Quién sería el pobre chico al que habían cazado esa vez? Siempre buscaban excusas para zurrar a chicos más jóvenes que ellos sin razón alguna; solo para sentirse hombres. Bufó. ¡oh, si, por Dios que machos! ¡Diez contra uno!

-¡Jared!-gritó.

El aludido detuvo los golpes y se envaró para ver quien lo llamaba. El hombre era alto y moreno; con pelo y ojos oscuros y expresión fiera en la cara. Su 1,90 estaba por bastante por encima del 1,60 de Bella pero ella no le tenía miedo.

Cuando la reconoció, levantó una mano para que los demás parasen y la sonrió seductor con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido a la más fría; Jared era un hombre muy atractivo. Pero ella lo miró con indiferencia mientras se acercaba.

-Delice, nena-la saludó.

-¿Quién es esta vez?-preguntó cruzada de brazos-o mejor dicho… ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-me ha mirado mal-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡cada vez buscas excusas más patéticas!-exclamó ella con odio-déjalo en paz.

Jared volvió a sonreír socarronamente mientras se acercaba a ella más aún.

-¿y que me das a cambio?-preguntó-ya sabes que por ser tú estoy dispuesto a negociar-añadió recorriéndola de arriba abajo lascivamente.

-no me pienso acostar contigo, Jared-cortó ella fríamente.

-no se porque me rechazas siempre, Delice-dijo él algo mosqueado-sabes que estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea. Te follaré como solo un hombre lo haría.

-un hombre no le pegaría una paliza a un chico entre diez personas-replicó ella mordaz.

-él se lo ha buscado.

-déjale en paz-repitió ella.

-¿o sino que?-se burló-¿me vas a pegar?

-a Sam le encantaría saber lo que andas haciendo por ahí-lo amenazó implícitamente; la mirada del hombre se volvió seria.

-no serás capaz…-Sam era el todopoderoso de esos barrios.

-pruébame-la que sonreía socarronamente era ella.

Jared hizo un gesto con la mano derecha en el aire y todos sus camaradas dejaron de rodear al chico al que estaban pegando; lo dejaron caer al suelo y ahí quedó inerte mientras ellos rodeaban a su cabecilla.

-porque eres tú, Delice, pero llega a ser otra puta la que me reta y está muerta-le dijo.

-lo que quieras pero desaparece-contestó sin pizca de miedo.

-nos vemos, Delice-cogió su mano y la besó ganándose un gesto de asco de parte de la chica-espero que sigas igual de _bien_…

-¡piérdete!

La banda despareció confundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche al salir del callejón y Bella corrió hasta el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Gracias a Dios aún respiraba pero aún así estaba muy débil.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta una cabina telefónica cercana y marcó un número al que solía llamar cuando tenía problemas allí, en Manhattan. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que una voz masculina contestase.

-¿diga?-habló con aparente mal humor.

-Seth, soy Bella-dijo la chica con rapidez.

-si llega a haber sido otra persona me habría levantado y le habría buscado para pegarle un tiro-dijo aún sin animarse-¿Qué es tan importante, Bella? Estoy algo ocupado…no se si me entiendes…

-necesito ayuda, Seth-siguió ella ignorando que su colega estuviese insinuando que estaba a punto de acostarse con alguna mujer fácil que habría conocido en algún bar.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-preguntó él a sabiendas de que no lo llamaría si fuera una tontería.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones-cortó ella-estoy en el callejón de al lado de la esquina de la quinta avenida. Ven rápido, por favor.

-estoy en diez minutos.

-gracias. Seth-agradeció la chica colgando.

Volvió todo lo aprisa que pudo al callejón y llegó hasta el chico. Lo giró, porque estaba boca abajo, y volvió a comprobar sus pulsaciones. Estaba inconsciente y tendría un par de costillas rotas pero por lo demás nada grave. Decidió llevárselo a casa y curarlo. Perdería toda una noche de trabajo pero visto el panorama y dadas las circunstancias le pareció lo más lógico.

Seth llegó varios minutos más tarde, como había prometido, y se acercó rápido adonde la chica. Al ver el panorama, gimió.

-¡joder, Bella!-exclamó-¿me vas a hacer cargar con un muerto? Se que eres una buena amiga y que te debo un par de favores por sacarme de líos con Sam pero… ¿Qué cojones te ha hecho este tío para que te lo cargues?

-¡no está muerto, imbécil!-gritó ella-solo está inconsciente- la bandita de Jared le acaba de pegar una paliza por "mirarle mal".

-así que Jared sigue haciendo de las suyas…-murmuró pensativo-bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?-señaló al muchacho-no puedes llevarlo a un hospital; tendrías que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-ayúdame a llevarlo a mi casa-le pidió-yo lo curaré.

-¿vas a llevar a un hombre a tu casa?-preguntó asombrado y cuando ella asintió puso cara de enfurruñado-¡es injusto! ¡Dijiste que nunca llevarían a uno! ¡Ni siquiera yo he ido!

-venga, Seth, no te piques-le dijo ella-está malherido y no pienso dejarlo aquí.

-si quieres me lo llevo yo-ofreció; ella ni lo pensó.

-ni de coña-negó-lo dejarías tirado por ahí. Te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

-está bien, está bien-acabó por aceptar el hombre-te ayudaré a llevarlo a tu casa.

-¡gracias, Seth!-agradeció ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-vas a tener que darme algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla para agradecerme el estar metiéndome en este marronazo.-replicó él.

-te debo un desayuno completo en el bar de Sam.

-eso está mejor.

Seth cargó al muchacho en el hombro con tanta facilidad que parecía que pesase diez kilos en vez de los 80 mínimo que debía pesar. Se puso a caminar hacia el coche en el que había ido hasta allí con Bella detrás corriendo literalmente.

-¡Seth! ¡Ve más despacio!-chilló sin aliento-llevo tacones y tengo las piernas más cortas que tú. ¡Por un paso que tú das yo tengo que dar cuatro!

Él se paró y se giró sonriendo burlón dejando que la chica llegará a su altura. Ella se plantó en frente de él cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con odio. Seth soltó una carcajada y ella entrecerró más sus ojos hasta que fueron solo dos pequeñas rendijas.

Bufó contemplando el hombre; tenía cuatro años más que ella y casi 30 centímetros más. Su piel era morena y tanto sus ojos como su pelo eran negros. Podía tener mal genio cuando lo necesitaba, y aplomo en las situaciones malas, pero era un tipo agradable y, para la "desgracia" de Bella, chistoso y burlón. A Bella le hubiese encantado pegarle un puñetazo o una patada para quitarle la sonrisa que bailaba en su cara pero estaba segura de que se hubiera hecho más daño ella del que conseguiría producirle a él.

-eres una enana paticorta-se burló.

-¡vete a la mierda, Seth!-gruñó ella.

-venga, Bella, es broma-levantó los brazos en señal de rendición haciendo que el chico se le escurriera del hombro.

-¡Seth!-gritó ella alarmada.

-¡relájate, pequeña!-dijo con normalidad mientras se volvía a colocar al chico otra vez-bueno, ¿me vas a tener aquí parado mucho tiempo o llevo a este pringui a tu casa antes de que palme?

-a casa-contestó ella-pero no lo zarandees, que está herido.

-¡vaya hombre!-exclamó-¡llevar a un blandengue me ha tocado!

Pero calló al ver la cara de Bella fulminándolo.

-vamos, anda-dijo ella-si no fueses mi amigo creo que le pediría a Sam que te pegase una pequeña paliza para que aprendieses.

-yo también te quiero, pequeña-rodó los ojos-pero te aprovechas mucho de ser la protegida de Sam…

-ya ves.

Anduvieron el último trecho que les quedaba y el hombre abrió el coche con el mando a distancia. Bella le sujetó la puerta de atrás indicándole que pusiese al herido en el asiento trasero a lo que Seth contestó lanzando al chico de golpe sin demasiados miramientos ni cuidado alguno. Bella lo reprendió.

-oye, te he dicho que te ayudaría a llevarlo a tu casa, no que iba a tratarlo como a la reina de Saba-replicó él.

Ella bufó por enésima vez en la noche para luego rodear el coche y sentarse en el asiento de detrás poniendo la cabeza del chico desmayado en su regazo. Seth se sentó al volante y arrancó camino al apartamento de la chica. Mientras tanto, ella apartó los mechones del largo pelo negro del chico de su frente. Lo contempló con interés; aún cuando tenía la cara manchada de sangre se veía que era muy apuesto. Tenía rasgos marcados haciéndole parecer que no era de allí y aunque tenía cuerpo grande, sus facciones delataban que como mucho tendría su misma edad. Bella pensó que el quedaría mejor el pelo corto.

Seth condujo sin cuidado alguno con Bella y el chico zarandeándose detrás por los frenazos, acelerones y giros. No tardaron mucho en llegar al edifico de Bella. Eran apartamentos no muy buen estado. Tenía un color grisáceo con algo de desconchado por algunas partes. Tenía ventanas pero muchas de ellas estaban tapadas con cartones por falta de cristales. La puerta del portal, de un verde grisáceo y desconchada también, estaba abierta de par en par. Un hombre rubio y muy musculoso, con camisa de tirantes blanca sudada y pantalones anchos estaba haciendo abdominales a su lado. Bella se giró hacía Seth.

-vas a tener suerte-le dijo-entrarás en mi casa.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

-si-afirmó-el chico pesa mucho y yo no puedo con él así que lo subirás tú.

-ya decía yo…

El hombre volvió a echarse al chico en el hombro mientras ella caminaba hacia el hombre que estaba en la puerta.

-buenas noches, James-saludó.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y la miró. Se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos a la altura del pecho; Bella sabía que lo hacía para lucir músculos.

-buenas noches, Bella-contestó-que pronto vienes hoy.

-he tenido un problema-explicó-dime que tu padre no está… ¡por fa!

-está durmiendo, ¿Por qué?-ella se mordió el labio nerviosa-ya sabes las reglas, Bella, nada de clientes en el piso.

-¡oh, no! No es eso-en ese momento Seth llegó.

James examinó cuidadosamente al hombre para luego posar su vista en el muchacho que este llevaba cargado; abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿está muerto?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué todos pensáis lo mismo?-bufó la chica frustrada-solo está inconsciente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-inquirió curioso.

-Jared-se limitó a contestar.

James bufó.

-debería pegarle una paliza como le ha dado a este pobre chaval-dijo flexionando sus músculos-encima seguro que no le ha hecho nada.

-le ha mirado mal-los dos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo-entonces… ¿me dejarás subirlo? Se que tu padre no me dejaría pero…

-si, súbelo-sonrió-no le diré nada a mi padre, tranquila.

-gracias, James.

-de nada, Bella.

La chica le hizo una señal a Seth y este le siguió escaleras arriba después de hacerle un gesto de despedida al hombre. Bella lo guió hasta el quinto piso y luego giró a la derecha. Se agachó delante de una puerta y se desabrochó su alta bota para sacar de allí una pequeña llave que después metió en la cerradura. Le abrió la puerta y Seth entró primero.

-déjalo en la habitación del fondo-le indicó.

-¿Cómo es que el hombre del portal sabe tu nombre?-preguntó curioso Seth desde la habitación.

-solo sabéis mi nombre los más cercanos-contestó ella mientras preparaba unos trapos y una palangana con agua-Ángela, James, mis conocidos de Forks y tú. Ni siquiera Jared o el padre de James, que es mi casero, lo saben. No quiero que me reconozcan; ya sabes que no estoy aquí para destacar. Para el mundo en general soy Delice.

-te tomas muchas molestias-dijo él entrando al salón.

-a la noche llevo pelucas-contestó-ya puedes irte.

-puedo quedarme a ayudarte-se ofreció.

-no, gracias, puedo sola-respondió y viendo el mohín que haría prosiguió-no te quejes que ya has entrado, cosa que nadie, salvo que mi casero para revisar, ha conseguido.

-pero el muerto se va a quedar más-se quejó.

-el día que te den una paliza así te prometo traerte y curarte-le dijo ella entre burlona y tierna.

-lo tendré en cuenta, es una promesa-Bella rió-me voy ya; llámame si necesitas algo más.

-¡gracias, Seth!-se despidió-¡adiós!

Seth se fue y Bella terminó de preparar todo para dirigirse adonde el hombre había puesto al chico, que era su propia habitación. Entró sin encender la luz y colocó en su pequeña mesita de noche la palangana y los trapos. Prendió la lámpara de mesa que tenía en la mesilla para alumbrar lo justo. Se sentó en la cama al lado del muchacho; por lo menos su amigo había tenido la decencia de ponerlo boca arriba.

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiarle la cara entera y con algo de dificultad lavarle el pelo como pudo. Cuando terminó, se puso a limpiarle y curarle las heridas. Esa parte fue más difícil ya que pesaba bastante y ella no tenía la fuerza de Seth para moverlo a su antojo. Así que tuvo que ir a por unas tijeras para cortar la camiseta que llevaba. Con mucho cuidado, metió las puntas del afilado objeto por debajo de la tela tocando lo menos posible. Pero no pudo evitar rozar levemente su piel, y al parecer alguna herida, haciendo que el chico gimiese de dolor aún inconsciente. Poco a poco consiguió cortar toda la camiseta dejando al descubierto su pecho lleno de heridas y sangre.

Bella tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a apartar la vista de su cuerpo y a mover sus manos para limpiar bien sus heridas para que no se infectasen; no es que se hubiera quedado embobada mirándole porque le gustara, tenía demasiados músculos para su gusto y era demasiado moreno ya que degustaban los blanchuchos de piel, sino porque ese tío era enorme y tenía un cuerpo que era como dos de ella. Bella se sorprendió a sí misma preguntándose si iría al gimnasio o todo ese músculo venía de fábrica.

Poco a poco fue limpiando las heridas con cuidado de no lastimar al chico, aunque el daba algún que otro quejido. Le curó todos los raspones que tenía y, con mucha dificultad debido al peso del muchacho y a su poca fuerza, le consiguió poner vendas desde el pecho hasta el estómago para que las heridas cicatrizasen mejor con yodo.

-Dios mío-murmuró cuando por fin terminó-no pensé que curar a una persona fuese tan difícil…

Recogió todas las vendas, trapos y cosas que había utilizado y los llevó a la cocina donde los dejó encima de la mesa. Suspiró cansada mientras se secaba el sudor que tenía en la frente. Era increíble que le costase más eso que acostarse con desconocidos por dinero; quizás el problema era su pavor a las agujas y su mala aceptación de la sangre.

Volvió a la habitación y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba el chico. Se quitó la peluca que llevaba, que anteriormente al estar ocupada sanando al inconsciente no se había quitado, y la dejó en la mesita de noche. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando fuertemente los ojos; ¿Quién diría que una supuesta monótona noche como la de aquel día iba a acabar con un chico inconsciente en su cama, lo que tenía prohibido, y encima sin siquiera haberse acostado con él? desde luego era un cambio total.

Pensó que no podía andar duchándose en ese momento y cambiándose de ropa; no sabía si el chico pero si ella se despertase en medio de la noche, semidesnudo, vendado por la parte superior, en un sitio desconocido y sola, se asustaría mucho, y no era algo que ella quisiera para él. Le miró otra vez. No, esperaría a que se despertase para contarle lo sucedido.

Perdió la noción del tiempo de forma que se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. La despertó un leve rozamiento en la rodilla que al principio ignoró pero gracias a la insistencia del golpecito por fin abrió los ojos. Miró hacia todos los lados desorientada hasta que escuchó una risita. Al final enfocó su vista hacia delante y pude ver al chico riendo. La frunció el ceño.

-lo siento por reírme-se disculpó-¿Dónde estoy?

-estás en mi casa-le dijo ella relajando levemente la cara-Jared y su cuadrilla te pegaron una paliza y te traje aquí para curarte.

-¿me has traído tú?-la miró de arriba abajo escéptico.

Bella volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-un amigo me ayudó-contestó seca y al ver que el chico seguía mirándola añadió-si, soy una puta. Pero te he salvado la vida como quien dice así que deberías agradecérmelo en vez de mirarme tan despectivamente.

-¡vaya! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó-no quería ofenderte.

-da igual. Estoy acostumbrada-dijo ella algo triste.

-¡Ey, tranquila! ¡Yo respeto todo!-intentó disculparse avergonzado-cada uno trabaja en lo que el gusta.

-no me gusta mi trabajo-aclaró ella cortante.

Bella miró hacia el suelo y el chico se le quedó mirando. Se arrepintió al instante de haberla ofendido o de haberla hecho recordar algo ya que miraba triste al suelo, ensimismada, como metida en sus pensamientos. Se avergonzó de haber sido tan bruto. Se quiso sentar en la cama para poder irse y dejar de molestarla pero al levantarse sintió un dolor agudo al final de la espalda y no pudo reprimir un quejido. Bella se apresuró a empujarlo suavemente a la cama saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¡oye! ¿Adonde vas?-preguntó-¡todavía no estás curado!

-pensaba irme y dejarte en paz-intentó explicar con los ojos cerrados por el dolor-no quiero molestar más.

Bella rió y el chico la miró confuso.

-¿Cómo te llama?-preguntó ella.

-Jacob, Jacob Black-respondió él.

-¡anda! ¡Como el agente 007!-ambos rieron por la mala broma-yo me llamo…

Jacob vio como dudaba al decir su nombre y le hizo un gesto para animarla a seguir.

-llámame Delice-acabó por decir.

-¿Delice?-levantó una ceja escéptico-¿te llamas Delice?

-se puede decir que es…mi nombre artístico-le contestó ella.

-¿y cual es tu nombre de verdad?-pregunto ahora curioso.

-eso solo lo saben mis verdaderos amigos-respondió rápidamente.

-entiendo…-murmuró él.-oye muchas gracias por ayudarme. No me conocías y aún así me trajiste aquí… ¡por cierto! ¿Qué pasó?

-mmm...…antes que nada voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa-dijo ella-estaba esperando a que despertases para que no te asustases.

-gracias-agradeció él sonriente.

-no hay de que-contestó a su sonrisa-¡no tardo!

Bella se quitó las altas botas que llevaba puestas y las dejó en un lado de la habitación mientras caminaba hasta el armario y sacaba ropa. Luego anduvo hasta una puerta cercana al armario y la abrió entrando en ella. Ya dentro de la estancia, que resultó ser el baño, encendió el grifo para que se fuese calentando el agua y después de quitarse la ropa entró a la ducha. Para cuando volvió adonde Jacob, llevaba puesto un pijama largo y ancho de color azul de manga larga con pequeños dibujos dorados. Se había quitado la peluca y llevaba su pelo marrón suelto y mojado. Se sentó en la misma silla mientras se cepillaba el cabello con un peine.

-¿Por qué llevas pelucas?-preguntó él confundido-tienes un pelo mucho más bonito que ese estropajoso de pega.

-de día la gente me ve como a una persona normal y no quiero que me reconozcan-explicó-ya te he dicho que no me gusta mi trabajo…no lo hago por placer.

-¿entonces porque?-inquirió curioso.

-es una larga historia…

-creo que dado mi estado-se señaló a sí mismo-tengo bastante tiempo de sobra…si quieres vamos…

Bella suspiró en alto y luego miró hacia la ventana. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió su mirada al chico y se decidió a hablar.

-nadie me ha preguntado nunca mi historia-sonrió tristemente-solo la aceptan y ya está.

-siempre hay una primera vez…-dijo él intentando infundirle ánimos.

-está bien, te la contaré-Jacob sonrió-pero no quiero que después de esto me tengas lástima.

-¿lástima?-preguntó sin entender.

-si; lástima-afirmó ella.


	2. la patética historia de mi vida

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

_**maria swan de cullen**_: me alegra que te guste^^espero que la continuación te siga gustando...

_**chiiocullen**_: nunca digo de entre quien son mis historias así que si quierfes saber como acaba tendrás que leer(no es pro ser puñetera...es que si digo con quien termina o como va a ser la historia ya no tiene gracia)

**_Amil-ahiel_**: el libro y los fanfics no tienen nada que evr. es como si fuesen distintos libros...solo que con los mismos personajes y la mitad de las veces ni siquiera tienen las mismas personalidades. te recomiendo que leas más...debajo dejo una lista de mis preferidos.

_**zaira**_: si...una historia aparte proque no tiene mucho quje evr con esta xD pero espero que la mía te guste^^

_**lunatica_lupin**_: gracias^^espero que sigas leyendo^^

_**malu-cullen**_: me alegra que te guste^^

_**andaswan**_: es distinta...espero que no haya alguna pro ahí parecida proque ya me pasó con ua historia hace tiempo...

**_Mavii Valmont_**: pensé en cuanto lo escribí que la gente creería que Jake era Edward y no he fallado xD espero que este cambio no me quite lectores...

_**Belen Cullen**_: en este capi viene la historia...espero que no sea aburrida o chapa...

_**noemi**_i. no se que contestar a eso xd

_**akako cullen**_: como yha le he dicho a otra lectora...no digo en ningún momento las parejas porque sino quita magia a la historia...aunque se pùede adivinar si te fijas un poco...

_**MiriCullen**_: sabrás si la historia es un BxJ o un BxE si sigues leyendo...de todos modos mis historias suelen tene runa preferencia aunque teniendo en cuenta que hice una BellaxJasper...

_**-Lovin'Readin'Drawin'Writtin'**_-. bueno tampoco es que tenga un pasado tan...sombrio como tú has dicho pero ahí va y espero que te guste^^

_**Muse87**_:muy bien!has sido la única que te has fijado en ese pequeño detalle!me alegro mucho^^

**_prinsess-dark_**:aqui la continuación. me alegra que el primero te haya gustado^^

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

-nací en Forks, un pueblito de Washington.-empezó a hablar Bella-vivía con mis padres, Renée y Charlie, y con mi hermana pequeña, Alice, que tenía dos años menos que yo. Éramos felices hasta que un día, cuando yo tenía 14 años, mis padres murieron. Solo por estar en el sitio equivocado en el momento erróneo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Jacob curioso al ver que la chica quedaba callada; ella suspiró.

-se vieron envueltos en un atraco en un supermercado-dijo con tristeza-el atracador llevaba una pistola. Mi padre fue valiente y se le enfrentó recibiendo un disparo cerca del corazón. Mi madre fue corriendo adonde él y el atracador la disparó también a ella. Él murió en el acto; ella desangrada.

-lo siento mucho-dijo sincero el chico.

-no, está bien, estoy orgullosa de lo que eran mis padres.

-¿Qué pasó luego?-preguntó él-¿Qué hicisteis tu hermana y tú?

-nos llevaron a un orfanato-respondió-muchas parejas quisieron adoptarnos cuando supieron lo de nuestros padres pero nos negábamos a que nadie intentase suplantar a nuestros padres biológicos. Así que estuvimos allí hasta que yo cumplí los 18 y me fui de allí llevándome a mi hermana. Medio año después de salir de allí mi hermana enfermó.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Bella cogía fuerzas para proseguir con su relato. Jacob entendió que necesitaba tiempo y se mantuvo callado dándole su espacio para seguir la historia. Unos minutos más tarde prosiguió.

-el problema es que no fue una enfermedad como una gripe; es una que ha sido descubierta hace muy poco por lo que aún no tiene cura-explicó la chica-le entraron fiebres muy altas y su cuerpo se volvió muy débil por lo que no podíamos moverla de la cama. Necesitábamos que el médico la viniese a revisar a casa pero por desgracia en Forks no había un hospital que nos valiese por lo que tuvimos que contratar uno en Seattle. Por desgracia, era muy caro y nosotras no teníamos dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

-¿y no teníais familiares o amigos que pudieran aunque sea prestaros el dinero?-dijo él.

-nuestra familia estaba toda muerta y apenas teníamos amigos-contestó-y tampoco tenían mucho dinero ya que eran del orfanato como nosotras y no habíamos podido ir a la universidad.

-vaya…

-por lo que la única solución fue que yo trabajase más aún-prosiguió-al principio estuve cogiendo trabajos varios; trabajaba en tres trabajos al día y ni siquiera así me llegaba para pagar el tratamiento, el médico, y la investigación que nosotras debíamos costear dado que éramos las únicas interesadas.

-eso es cruel-opinó el chico-se supone que tienen que hacer investigaciones para cualquier enfermedad para prevenirla.

-si pero no se conocen casos suficientes como para gastarse tal cantidad de dinero-explicó ella-y tenían muchas enfermedades, canceres y así, para investigar.

-por eso te metiste a…bueno esto a…-balbuceó Jacob.

-a puta-terminó Bella la frase por él-es la forma más fácil de conseguir dinero y realmente lo necesito. No puedo dejar que mi hermana muera.

Llegado a ese momento las lágrimas de Bella empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y empezó a llorar amargamente. Jacob, enternecido, la atrajo a él y la abrazó cariñosamente. Ella solo se dejó. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ella se separó secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

-y esa es mi patética vida-dijo intentando sonar graciosa.

-siento todo lo que te pasa-respondió él comprensivo.

-te dije que no quería que sintieras lástima por mí-agregó ella.

-no es lástima-rebatió Jacob-es que me parece que nadie debería soportar algo como eso y tú menos. Me pareces una buena persona.

-gracias, imagino-dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-y lo siento por llorar.

-para nada, todo está bien…Delice-dijo él titubeante; llamarla por su nombre artístico era algo sumamente incómodo.

Ella rió al ver el semblante de vergüenza de Jacob.

-me llamo Isabella, pero llámame Bella-dijo ella.

-creí que me habías dicho que solo tus amigos más cercanos sabían tu nombre-comentó Jacob confuso.

-bueno, tú te sabes mi historia, cosa que pocos de por aquí se saben, y además he llorado delante de ti y para más INRI delante de ti-enumeró Bella-así que podría contarte como un amigo más o menos…aunque si prefieres llamarme Delice…

-no, no, Bella está bien-se apresuró a decir él y ella sonrió.

-bueno, creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes-comentó-imagino que serán un par de días.

-no quiero molestar…-empezó pero ella lo cortó.

-no molestar, tranquilo-dijo-además…así me harás compañía. A veces mi vida es realmente solitaria…

-¡encantado entonces!

Los días fueron pasando y Bella y Jacob se hicieron grandes amigos. Él la hacía reír como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía y ella se convirtió en su hermana pequeña, aunque de pequeña solo tenía la estatura ya que tenían la misma edad.

Bella convenció a Jacob de que un corte de pelo le vendría bien y él después de mucho pelear, aceptó que se lo cortara. Se decidió por cortárselo no a ras del cuello cabelludo de forma que le quedase un poco largo y este se lo pusiera con gomina en punta. Incluso él tuvo que admitir que le quedaba mejor.

Las heridas del chico fueron mejorando hasta que un día pudo moverse por si mismo de forma que fue capaz de salir por fin de la casa. Se empeñó en invitar a comer a Bella en agradecimiento a todo lo que ella había hecho por él. A partir de ese día, quedaron todos los días. Si no era en casa de Bella, donde ella cocinaba, iban juntos a comer fuera.

Bella se sentía cómoda con él; no solamente no era de esos chicos que buscaban sexo sino que no tenía interés alguno por ella, como ella hacia él, eran simplemente los mejores amigos, como hermanos.

Jacob encontró en ella una amiga con la que reír y llorar y era más feliz que nunca ya que solamente tenía un amigo verdadero y este era mayor que él y era muy serio. Estaba contento de poder hablar de chorradas y hacer el tonto con alguien que encima era de su misma edad.

La gente que los veía por la calle fácilmente podía confundirlos con una pareja más ellos solo se querían como amigos.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Jacob acababa de dejar a Bella en su casa. A ambos se les había hecho tarde ese día; se habían pasado el día en el centro comercial haciendo compras y en el cine.

Jacob corría a toda prisa por las abarrotadas de gente intentando llegar lo antes posible a su destino. ¡Demonios! ¡Se le había hecho muy tarde! Ya llegaba media hora tarde…y Edward era de la clase de tipos que no aguantaba las impuntualidades…

Giró hacia la derecha en la última esquina mientras veía aparecer ante si el imponente edificio de las empresas Cullen's Technologies. La enorme fachada estaba formada por enormes ventanales que dejaban ver los extensos pasillos y los despachos que contenía dicho edificio. Jacob aceleró el paso esquivando a duras penas a los transeúntes que se encontraba mientras corría hacia allí.

Por fin, llegó hasta la puerta y sin hacer caso a nadie subió hasta el piso número 22. Anduvo hasta el final del pasillo y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta abrió de un tirón. Se quedó en el umbral, con una mano sujetando el pomo y la otra sujetando su costado. Respirando entrecortadamente, caminó hasta la silla de en frente del gigantesco escritorio que había en medio de la estancia. Se dejó caer pesadamente suspirando en alto. Luego levantó la cara y miró directamente al hombre que estaba sentado en frente.

-¡hola, Edward!-saludó Jacob alegre.

-llegas tarde-dijo simplemente-y has entrado como un tornado sin pedir permiso.

-lo siento, colega, se me ha hecho tarde-se disculpó ignorando el último comentario.

-espero que tengas una buena escusa-dijo sin quitar su semblante serio.

-la tengo-afirmó.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Edward miraba expectante a Jacob la espera de que soltase su gran escusa solo que las intenciones del otro no eran para nada contarle con quien había estado esa tarde. Eso significaría tener que explicarle de que conocía a Bella y le había prometido que no revelaría nada de su vida a nadie.

-¿y bien?-insistió Edward.

-es un secreto-dijo misterioso.

-vale, Jake, deberías de madurar un poco; ya no eres un crío-comentó el hombre.

-¡venga ya, Edward!-suspiró-¡la vida no es solo trabajo y madurez como tú crees! Deberías echarte novia.

-no tengo tiempo para mujeres, mi trabajo es mi vida-contentó serio-y tú deberías de centrarte un poco más en tus estudios.

-estudio, Edward, pero también vivo; al contrario que tú-se defendió el joven.

-mi vida es mi trabajo-repitió-y soy feliz así. Ahora, vámonos, tenemos reserva a las diez y media en el Carlton.

El hombre se levantó mientras su amigo hacia lo propio. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Ahí donde se el veía, Edward Cullen era el empresario modelo. Tenía su propia empresa y a sus 25 años era el hombre más rico de toda EEUU. Además, no era solo eso lo que atraía a las mujeres hacia él; era increíblemente apuesto. Tenía el pelo de un extraño cobrizo que llevaba siempre un poco desordenado, imposible de domar. Sus ojos eran de un hipnotizante verde esmeralda que destacaba su pálida piel.

Las féminas caían redondas en sus pies pero él las ignoraba; como bien le había dicho a su mejor amigo, no le interesaban las mujeres. No es que fuese gay, ni mucho menos, pero ocupaba todo su tiempo en su trabajo y no quería tener ninguna relación.

Así que su vida la pasaba rodeado de empresarios y claramente de Jacob.

Los dos salieron del despacho para caminar hacia el ascensor. Edward se despidió educadamente de su secretaria al pasar y la dejó casi hiperventilando; y eso sin hacer esfuerzo siquiera ni quererlo. Salieron a la calle y se montaron en la enrome limusina que el empresario tenía que los llevó hasta el restaurante en cuestión. Pidieron cena y se dispusieron a tener una agradable velada.

Edward intentó sonsacarle con quien pasaba últimamente sus días, ya que ese no había sido el primer día que llegaba tarde a sus citas, pero no consiguió ni una sola pequeña confesión. No es que él fuese cotilla, pero le preocupaba que su amigo, al que quería como un hermano aunque no demostrase sus sentimientos, anduviese en malas compañías y fuesen una mala influencia para él. Además, también temía que alguno de sus enemigos en el mundo de las finanzas estuviese involucrado con su repentino misterio. Él sabía que Jacob no haría nada que le hiciese mal a posta pero a veces pecaba de ingenuo y estaba seguro de que podía llegar a creerse que tenía un amigo siendo este un espía del bando contrario.

Peor pos mucho que insistió no consiguió sacarle ni una sola palabra y eso lo enfureció de sobremanera aunque no lo demostrase. Cuando la velada terminó y dejó a Jacob en su apartamento, Edward tomó una decisión; contrataría a un espía amigo para que descubriese con quien andaba involucrado su amigo.

Esperó una semana algo impaciente a los resultados de su investigación. Y lo dicho, una semana más tarde, su contacto apareció en su despacho. Edward lo hizo pasar y este otro se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había descubierto acerca de Jacob. Le tendió una carpeta que contenía un informe detallado de lo que había hecho durante toda la semana y no se sorprendió cuando su espía le informó que siempre quedaba con la misma persona. Claro que lo que no esperaba para nada era la clase de persona que era ella, ya que era una mujer. Abrió el informe mientras su informador iba explicándole todo. Cuando empezó a leer lo que habían descubierto sobre aquella chica casi se cae de la cama.

-no puede ser-masculló entre dientes.

Hizo salir rápidamente a su informador mientras leía y releía una y otra vez el informe que le habían entregado. No lo podía creer. ¿En que estaba pensando Jacob al involucrarse con una mujer de esa clase? ¡Por Dios! ¡Una mujer que vendía su cuerpo por dinero! ¿Acaso su amigo estaba tan desesperado como para pagar a una prostituta para tener sexo?

Pero si tenía claro una cosa era que no podía dejar que Jacob siguiese tirando su vida por tierra por sexo. No le dejaría.

-no lo permitiré-susurró para si mismo al tiempo que comenzaba a trazar su plan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

bueno aqui está el sgeundo capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)mi ordenador no tiene internet y estoy en l de mi hermana que me lo deja de vez en cuando pero vamos...no estoy apenas.

2)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

espero que os guste este capi^^


	3. conociendo a Edward cullen

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

_**maria swan de cullen**_: Edward tiene sus propio planes hechos y no creo que os gusten...pero a ver como acaba todo muajaja

**_STEPHANIE VULTURI-CULLEN_**: tranquila en este capi se aclara sobre quien va la historia más o menos jijijij.

_**chiiocullen**_: pues me alegra que te haya gustado^^nos vemos!

**_Cammiie Cullen_**: estoy de acuerdo pero tienes que tener en cuenta que este Edward es típico empesario serio entregado a su trabajo.

**_Mrz Morita_**: escritora favorita¿?gracias^^aunque de escritora solo tengo el hooby xD

_**Sweet Doll x**_: creo, y solo creo, que el plan que tiene Edward os va a gustar. aunque bueno...puede que no le salga como tenía pensado.

**_zamaraz_**: odio a Jacob en luna nueva pero no me gusta ponerle de malo siempre. me da pena al fin y al cabo. aunque bueno en luna nueva también odio a Bella y la pongo siempre de prota.

_**andaswan**_: Alice sigue en forks, no se si lo he dicho, pero le manda el dinero pro correo siempre que puede. Bella vive en Manhattan, eso si que se que lo he mencionado.

**_Mavii Valmont_**: me alegra tu decision. espero no decepcionarte!

_**noemi**_i: si...pobre Bella...a ver si os mola como sigue...

_**MiriCullen**_: no joe!pobre pongo a Edwrad gay se me jode la historia!xD. si...tenía que poner a Edwrad y Jacob amkigos ya veras...

**_assenav1980_**: nunca he leído una historia sobre Bella protituta creo. cual es la que tú dices¿? bueno espero que la mía no acabe siendo igual...

_**-Lovin'Readin'Drawin'Writtin'**_-.

_**Muse87**_: es que tenía que dejar claro que no es gay!sino se me jode la historia...

**_angelrpr_**: ya sabes...yo me apunto a ese deporte muajaja

_**ginny lily potter weasley**_: lo siento si tardo; tengo 4 fics y etsudisos así que...

_**duulce locura**_:me alegra que consiga engancharte, se supone que es la idea^^

_**RosyCullen:**_ mmmm...no se que contestar a eso...¿te ries proque sea prostituta? ¿por que? por curiosidad vamos...

_**sarita26**_: este Edward es muy estirado...pero veremos en este capi como después de todo...los hombres siempre tienen hormonas revoloteando...de todas formas es buen amigo por eso quiere separar a Bella y a Jake y aunque él crea que están saliendo da igual porque de amigos tambi´ne querría separarlos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

Esa noche Bella se encontraba en la esquina de la quinta Avenida. Estaba charlando con Ángela a la espera de que apareciese algún cliente. En una situación normal no dejaría que ninguna de su mismo oficio trabajase en la misma zona que ella, las tenían asignadas y esa esquina era suya, pero con ella era distinto porque eran amigas y se complementaban bien.

En ese momento, un lujoso coche aparcó cerca de ellas y bajó la ventanilla. Un hombre se asomó por ella y señaló a Bella con la mano para que se acercase. Ella anduvo moviéndose sensualmente hasta llegar allí y luego se apoyó en la ventanilla de forma que dejase ver perfectamente su perfecto escote. El hombre, rubio y de ojos azules, no se cortó ni un pelo al mirarla babeando.

-hola, cariño-saludó coqueta-¿quieres un poco de diversión?

-eso es justamente lo que quiero-contestó el hombre rubio.

En ese mismo momento llegó una limusina, muy lujosa también, y aparcó detrás de ese coche. El chofer bajó del vehículo y se dirigió hacia Ángela que se irguió sonriendo a la espera de que lo que ella creía cliente la alcanzase. Cuando lo hizo, ella habló.

-¿buscas compañía, guapo?-le ofreció con voz seductora.

-¿es usted la señorita llamada Delice?-preguntó educadamente.

Ángela frunció el ceño y señaló a su compañera que estaba charlando con su cliente a punto de cerrar el trato. El uniformado se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, después de haberse despedido cordialmente de la otra, antes de que entrase al coche.

-señorita Delice-llamó haciendo que Bella se girase.

-soy yo-contestó confusa.

-mi señor me ha pedido que la lleve con él-comunicó él.

-lo siento pero estoy ocupada-se disculpó-dígale a su señor que mañana estaré a la misma hora en el mismo sitio.

-¿Cuánto le ha ofrecido este señor por sus…servicios?-preguntó el chofer.

-no creo que sea de su incumbencia-se escuchó que hablaba el rubio.

-mi señor dobla la oferta-anunció seguro.

-me ha ofrecido 1000 pavos-le dijo para que se diese cuenta del dinero que iba a gastarse por echar un simple polvo.

-le ofrece 2000-aseguró.

-yo estaba aquí primero-gruñó el de dentro del coche pero sin contradecir la oferta ya que le parecía mucho dinero para pagar a una puta.

-¿Qué dice, señorita?-preguntó el chofer ignorando completamente al hombre.

Bella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho; no trabajaba por gusto así que no pensaba rechazar una oferta tan suculenta. Se giró y llamó a su compañera que en pocos instantes estuvo a su lado.

-señor Newton-le dijo al hombre del coche-esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Mi compañera, Angie, estará encantada de ofrecerle sus servicios al precio que nosotros dos acordamos. No se arrepentirá-se giró hacia el uniformado-¿Dónde tengo que ir?

-acompáñeme, por favor-dijo el chico haciéndola ir hasta la limusina que estaba detrás dejando al señor Newton con la palabra en la boca.

Bella se quedó maravillada con el coche; no sabía mucho acerca de ellos pero nunca había visto una limusina tan lujosa y menos que le ofreciera llevarla. Era larga, lógicamente, y negra. Con cristales tintados y pinta de ser muy cara. No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que el chofer le abrió la puerta trasera y la hizo pasar.

Cuando entró se quedó con la boca abierta; si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro era increíble. Tenía asientos de cuero acolchados, uno mirando hacia delante y otro en la dirección contraria. Había un minibar y varios armarios más y parecía una casita pequeña. Se sentó mirando hacia todas partes absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que una aterciopelada voz la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿es usted la señorita Delice?

Bella se giró y se encontró delante de ella a un hombre muy bien vestido con un traje que solo la corbata seguramente costaría más que todo lo que ella llevaba puesto junto. Tragó saliva antes de que babease y es que además de rico el hombre era completamente apuesto. Su pelo cobrizo daba ganas de tocarlo y sus ojos esmeralda, que en ese momento estaban penetrándola con la mirada haciéndole un escáner inquisidor, eran como dos gemas que podría quedarse toda la vida mirando. Tendría unos 25 años y Bella tuvo la certeza de que no existía en el universo criatura más atractiva que él; era completamente irresistible.

-si, lo soy-contestó cuando consiguió que la voz le volviese la voz.

-perfecto-dijo él-mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

-encantada, señor Cullen-susurró ella tímidamente.

¿Pero que el pasaba? Ella nunca había sido tímida y menos en su trabajo. Los hombres que la contrataban buscaban a una mujer de armas de tomar con la que poder divertirse no una chiquilla cohibida con pinta de virgen. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan terriblemente insegura delante de aquel hombre? Estuvo segura de que era por él. Y es que no era habitual que alguien tan hermoso como él, que estaba segura de que podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera gratuitamente, contratase los servicios de una prostituta.

-entonces…-habló cogiendo un poco más de valor.- ¿Qué desea que le haga?

Su voz sonaba un poco más segura pero no de cerca se acercaba a su habitual deje de seducción. Pensó que él querría hacerlo ahí mismo; al fin y al cabo esos asientos eran mucho más cómodos que más de la mitad de los sitios a los que sus clientes habituales la habían llevado.

-mi chofer nos llevará a un lugar más cómodo para que podamos charlar tranquilamente largo y tendido-comentó él.

Bella se sonrojó al entender las segundas intenciones de la palabra charlar en esa frase.

Desde que había entrado en el coche Edward se había sentido extraño. Nada más meter una pierna dentro de la limusina, el aroma de Bella le había inundado las fosas nasales y se le había enterrado en la mente. Solo con olerla, su miembro había vibrado intensamente y eso era algo que no era normal para nada. Desde hacia años que una mujer no le había atraído; se había topado con muchas, de las cuales muchas eran por completo unas bellezas, pero ninguna de ellas había conseguido remover ni un solo nervio. Y esa mujer con solo su presencia le había movido todos.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba claro que ese pelo era falso; se notaba que era una peluca. Pero ella era hermosa; tenía unos ojos chocolate de lo más expresivos que en ese momento brillaban de timidez. Frunció el ceño confuso; no sabía que las mujeres de la calle fuesen tímidas, aunque la verdad es que no tenía experiencia ninguna en ese campo.

Su mirada viajó a sus pechos, los cuales se veía a través de la camiseta escotada blanca que llevaba enseñando ligeramente un trozo de encaje azul de su sujetador; de lo más provocador sutilmente. Bajó hasta quedarse en sus piernas descubiertas por una falda de color negro muy corta. Casi se le hizo la boca agua al mirar sus blancas piernas enfundadas en un par de botas altas hasta las rodillas blancas. Edward meneó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Él había ido allí con un solo propósito y pensaba cumplirlo dejando fuera toda clase de ideas de lo más descabelladas que se le ocurriesen a su cerebro. Aunque debía aceptar que tener a esa mujer delante no le ayudaba para nada a concentrarse.

La limusina anduvo hasta que por fin se paró en frente de un hotel muy lujoso. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida; ¿ese hombre pensaba llevar allí para mantener relaciones sexuales? ¡Era increíble! Aunque no sabía porque se sorprendía teniendo en cuenta el dinero que había pagado por ella y el lujoso coche en el que viajaba.

-McCarty-llamó a su chofer-entraré a poner todo en orden. Lleva a la señorita a mi suite.

Dicho eso salió del coche y este arrancó entrando por un túnel subterráneo. Bella estaba estática. ¿Suite propia? ¿Cuánto dinero tenía ese hombre? Cada vez se sorprendía más.

El chofer la condujo por unas escaleras de servicio hasta la planta más alta del hotel. Una vez allí, abrió una puerta y se despidió de ella. Bella ya no se sorprendido de la habitación. Era enorme, con una salita, una pequeña cocina en un lado, dos baños con una jacuzzi en cada uno y un amplio balcón con unas hermosas vistas de Manhattan. La habitación estaba al fondo y tenía una gigantesca cama de matrimonio en medio. Se preguntó curiosa si Edward tendría esposa.

Entonces su mente comenzó a trabajar y tomó una decisión. Rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y se colocó en el centro de la cama en una pose sexy. Sacó del pequeño bolsillo de la falda un condón y lo colocó en la mesilla de noche. Ya estaba bien de ser tímida; por algo era una puta.

Edward entró en la Suite después de arreglar todos los asuntos en recepción y mandar que nadie lo molestase en su habitación. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta; ahora venía la parte más difícil pero él no se iba a dejar amedrentar por una prostituta.

Miró alrededor pero no la vio. ¿Estaría en el baño? Podía ser. Se decidió por ir a su dormitorio primero a dejar la chaqueta y la corbata; esa mujer no se merecía tantas molestias. Claro que lo que encontró allí no era justo lo que esperaba.

Abrió la boca desmesuradamente al encontrarse a la chica en su cama, solo con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje azul que contrastaba con su piel y las altas botas. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas pero en su boca danzaba una sonrisa seductora. La boca se le hizo agua y su miembro se puso duro como una piedra. ¡Joder! ¡Así no había quien se concentrase!

Bella sonrió internamente al ver al hombre en ese estado; había conseguido su propósito que era seducirle y ese hombre estaba que parecía a punto de saltarle encima y hacerla suya. Por una vez, a Bella no le disgustó ese pensamiento.

Edward se apresuró a pensar en cosas no eróticas para poder concentrarse en hablar con ella. La miró a los ojos para no vagar su mirada por todas esas curvas que lo estaban enloqueciendo y aunque brillaban abrasadoramente la ayudó a no saltarle encima.

-por favor, vístete-ordenó olvidándose de usar el usted.

-¿quieres desnudarme tú?-preguntó con voz sensual.

Edward estuvo a punto de llevarse las manos a mi entrepierna cuando está amenazó con hacer más que evidente su problemilla.

-te he dicho que quería que hablásemos-le dijo.

-todos entendemos lo que quieres decir con la palabra hablar-contestó ella divertida.

-yo lo entiendo como la que viene en el diccionario-respondió él frío y seco-así que vamos a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-preguntó Bella dándose cuanta de lo raro de la situación.

-tengo un trato que proponerte-dijo acercándose un poco a la cama y quedándose a los pies pero sin sentarse.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-inquirió ella suspicaz.

-te pagaré el doble de lo que te he dicho que iba a pagarte-comentó.

-y… ¿Qué tengo que hacer a cambio?-cuestionó.

-a cambio solo te pido una cosa-comenzó-deja en paz a Jacob.

Bella se quedó muda. ¿Ese hombre conocía a Jacob? Maldito Jake… ¡iba a matarle! ¡Había contado su estado! Pero de todos modos era su mejor amigo y no quería separarse de él. Ese tiempo que había pasado con él había llegado a confiar plenamente en él y lo quería muchísimo. No, no podía separarse de él; la hacia reír como nunca.

-lo que yo tenga que ver con Jacob no es asunto tuyo-murmuró.

-si que lo es, él es mi amigo-negó Edward.

-también el mío-sumó ella.

-¡ja! Ahora lo decís así…-murmuró él sarcástico.

-es la verdad-peleó ella algo ofendida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó de repente.

-ya lo sabes, Delice-respondió.

-quiero tu nombre verdadero, y no me digas que no tienes porque ningún padre sería capaz de llamar a su hija con ese nombre de puta que te has puesto-debatió hiriente.

-no te interesa mi nombre.

-si que me interesa-rebatió Edward-te he pagado 2000 euros así que quiero tu nombre.

Bella se lo pensó; en eso tenía razón. Lo miró evaluándolo; dudaba mucho que un hombre de su estatus le hiciese ningún mal sabiendo su nombre ya que esa clase de personas nunca querían ser vistas ni relacionadas públicamente con el tipo de ella.

-Bella-respondió solamente.

-¿Bella?-preguntó pensando que el nombre le venía perfecto.

-Isabella pero odio mi nombre así que Bella-explicó.

-muy bien, Bella, quiero que te alejes de Jacob Black desde hoy mismo-volvió a decir dejando un fajo de billetes encima de la mesita de noche.

-¡es mi amigo!-gritó ella.

-pues si tan buena amiga te crees deberías pensar en él y el mal que puede hacerle que sea visto con alguien de tu calaña-dijo hiriente.

A Bella eso le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago pero no quiso dejar que se le notase. Respiró hondo reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Miró al hombre que estaba muy serio. No sabía que hacer pero lo que si sabía era que ese tío había pagado 2000 euros por un trabajo y ella tenía que cumplirlo. Así que se puso de rodillas y se acercó gateando hasta el borde. Edward se tensó al verla cada vez más cerca pero su cuerpo se paralizó y no pudo moverse.

Bella se puso delante de él y agarró el cuello de su camisa tirando de él hacia ella.

-pareces tenso, cariño-dijo volviendo su voz sensual-deberías relajarte…

Edward se tensó más aún cuando Bella pegó su pecho al suyo y lo sintió en todo su esplendor contra él. Sintió como su miembro latía fuertemente en su pantalón provocándole una tirantez que ya hasta le dolía. Su respiración se hizo desacompasada cuando Bella empezó a restregarse contra él y tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Ella sintió que hacía bien su trabajo cuando sintió como el miembro del hombre golpeaba contra su muslo. Eso no solo la hizo sonreír sino que se mojó completamente y eso era algo que no solía pasarle sino que tenía que utilizar lubricante para ello.

-creo…que podría ayudarte a soltar un poco el estrés-murmuró y acto seguido enterró su cara en su cuello.

Edward no pudo reprimir un gemido gutural que escapó de su garganta. Los labios de Bella en su piel le hacían sentir como nunca se había sentido; le gustaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento involuntario mientras ella recorría toda su mandíbula con húmedos besos. El calor empezó a concentrarse en su cuerpo calentándolo como nunca antes había estado.

Bella soltó uno a uno los botones de la camisa que él llevaba puesta acariciando la piel que iba siendo expuesta. Estaba maravillada; ese hombre tenía un pecho que daba ganas de comérselo a bocados. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era la tentación en persona! ¡Todo un Dios griego!

Además se sentía genial. Ese hombre tan seco y serio estaba reaccionando a sus caricias como ningún hombre había hecho y aunque se le notaba que trataba de resistirse, veía que a cada roce sus barreras iban cayendo una a una, poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Lo sintió tragar duro y siguió el recorrido de la saliva de él por la garganta con la lengua humedeciendo toda la piel a su paso. Luego le dio un leve mordico. Edward no pudo soportarlo más.

Con un movimiento casi brusco, la rodeó con sus brazos y la elevó sujetándola por el trasero haciendo que tuviese que enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos en su cuello. Ella gritó mientras volaba por el aire para luego sentir la mullida cama bajo su espalda. Tenía a Edward encima de ella sujetándose con sus brazos para no apoyar todo su peso sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, eclipsando casi por completo sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Se quedó hipnotizada mientras él la traspasaba con la mirada y empezó a faltarle el aire.

Llegado a ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no podría parar; había intentando soportar todas esas insinuaciones lo mejor que pudo desde que ella había aparecido y se había propuesto seducirlo, incluso cuando ni siquiera lo intentaba, pero al final había sucumbido al deseo, al fin y al cabo solo era un hombre. Así que decidió no hacerse más de rogar; total, si iba ir al infierno, ¿Qué más daba que fuera ahora?

Sin volver a pensarlo agachó la cabeza con intención de besarla pero justo cuando sus labios iban a rozar los de ella, sintió que algo obstruía el paso. Gruñó viendo la mano de la mujer como barrera entre él y esa boca que se moría por probar.

-no puedes besarme en los labios-explicó antes de darle tiempo a preguntar.

Edward se puso de rodillas en la cama y tiró de ella para sentarla encima de sus muslos. Entonces fue él el que enterró la cara en el cuello de ella y empezó a besárselo. Bella ladeó la cabeza inconscientemente para darle mayor acceso. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido.

-me estás restringiendo muchas cosas para lo que he pagado por ti-murmuró Edward contra su piel.

-te sabes mi nombre-jadeó ella.

-quítate la peluca-pidió.

Se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella fue incapaz de negárselo estando bajo esa abrasadora mirada. Edward subió la mano, desenganchó los ganchos de entre la rubia peluca y luego se la quitó. La larga melena caoba de Bella le cayó por la espalda rizándose en las puntas a la altura de sus omoplatos. Edward enterró su mano en la cabellera y se la llevó a la nariz para aspirar profundamente; y ahí estaba otra vez, ese aroma que lo aturdía y lo encendía al mismo tiempo.

Ella no sabía lo que le pasaba; era como si fuera un títere en sus manos. Con otros hombres se había dejado pero en ese caso era completamente distinto ya que ella no podría hacer nada aunque quisiera ya que su cuerpo no respondía más que positivamente a sus caricias; Edward podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y Bella no se quejaría. Incluso su imaginación hizo acto de presencia y llegó a pensar que podía estar tratándola así para luego deshacerse de ella para que Jake no tuviera problemas pero le daba igual; si moría en sus manos así moriría feliz.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos y se dedicó a lamer, besar y morder toda la extensión de su cuello y hombros mientras Bella suspiraba completamente derretida. Sus manos se posicionaron una en su espalda y otra en sus omoplatos y la pegó a él. Las llevó al enganche del sujetador y se lo desabrochó sin muchos problemas. Entonces, lentamente, fue bajándole un tirante mientras iba besando el hombro que este iba dejando atrás. Cuando se lo hubo quitado, repitió la misma operación con el otro. Con las sujeciones fuera de juego, lo único que mantenía el sujetador en el cuerpo de Bella era el pecho de Edward pegado al suyo y él pareció entenderlo rápidamente porque se separó de ella haciendo que cayese a su regazo y lo lanzó lejos.

Edward se quedó contemplándola de hito a hito; era absolutamente preciosa. Nunca había conocido ninguna mujer que lo atrajese de la manera en la que Bella lo hacía pero sinceramente, le encantaba. Puede que en estado normal ignorase y negase esas sensaciones, e incluso huyese de ellas, pero definitivamente el estado en el que estaban no era normal y definitivamente lo prefería.

Se aventuró a tocar suavemente la cúspide rosada que coronaba ese montículo níveo y gimió al mismo tiempo que ella cuando su mano hizo contacto con esa piel. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacía eso pero claramente eso era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Bella había vuelto a echar hacia atrás la cabeza cuando Edward la había tocado; se sentía tan bien…podía haber mantenido decenas de relaciones sexuales con decenas de hombres distintos pero nunca lo había disfrutado ya que lo hacía solamente por dinero. Pero ese hombre…le hacía vibrar con solo rozarla. Mantenía los ojos cerrados por las sensaciones que la asaltaban pero no consiguió abrirlos cuando decidió hacerlo ya que segundos antes sintió las húmedas caricias de la lengua de Edward en el mismo sitio donde instantes antes estaban sus manos.

-¡OH, Dios mío!-gimió sin poder contenerse.

Él gruñó y sin apartar su boca de ese manjar que estaba saboreando, sujetó a Bella por los muslos y la puso en la cama poniéndose sobre ella. La chica no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido y se aferró a su cuello como si fuese la última coca cola del planeta.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Edward bajaron hasta encontrarse con el borde de las pequeñas bragas de encaje que Bella llevaba puestas y sin mucho miramiento tiró de ellas para deslizarlas por sus largas piernas y quitárselas. Bella se dio cuenta que en algún momento Edward se había quitado los pantalones y que estaba simplemente con unos boxers negros puestos.

Edward se puso a cuatro patas con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de ella mirándola fijamente. Ella lo contempló sin vergüenza alguna y se mordió el labio inferior con ganas de gemir solo por la vista; su pecho, como antes había comprobado, parecía esculpido en dura piedra y debajo de la única tela que portaba se le veía más que excitado.

Estaba a punto de devolverle el placer que le había otorgado cuando Edward acarició su intimidad con un dedo. Soltó un jadeo abrupto y todas las ideas se le fueron de la cabeza. Ella sabía que tenía que reaccionar y darle placer, al fin y al cabo él había pagado por ello, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y era incapaz de hilar ningún pensamiento lógico. La estaba derritiendo.

Edward en cambio no quería que las cosas fuesen de otro modo del que estaba yendo. Desde el momento en el que ella había empezado todo esto su cuerpo había reaccionado y la reclamaba como suya. Quería tocar todo ese cuerpo y recorrer cada centímetro de esa fuente de lujuria y sensualidad. Quería probarla entera…quería hacerla suya… Decidido, empezó a bajar los besos por su cuello pasando por sus pechos y su estómago camino a su meta.

Bella estaba extasiada; como si estuviera drogada. Sentía las caricias de Edward cien veces más intensas que lo que nunca había sentido. No había nada que pudiese convencerla de estar en otro lugar en ese momento; ese era su lugar feliz. No escuchaba nada, solo el sonido de los besos de Edward bajar por su ombligo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que se estaba alejando demasiado de sus pechos y frunciendo el ceño lo miró confusa. Edward la miró por debajo de sus espesas pestañas mientras seguía el recorrido con la boca.

-¿Qué estás haci…?-la pregunta murió en su boca vencida por el gemido más alto de toda la noche que había escapado de la boca de la mujer.

Y es que Edward se hallaba en ese momento saboreando los jugos de su intimidad avariciosamente. No dejaba rincón alguno sin atención y Bella se sintió desfallecer. Se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas que tenía debajo ya que estaba segura de que si no lo hacía sus manos volarían al cabello de Edward para tirar de él hacia ella queriéndolo sentir más contra ella. Los gemidos ya no los retenía; se veía incapaz. Nunca nadie le había hecho eso, los clientes eran específicos y lo más educado que el habían dicho era "chúpamela, por favor", así que eso era nuevo para ella. que la tratasen bien era toda una novedad. Pero desde luego era lo mejor que había sentido nunca y se pasaría la vida así, aunque no estaba de que fuese lo mismo con otro hombre haciéndoselo.

Edward la veía desde abajo, mientras ella gemía y trataba de lograr que llegase aire a sus pulmones. Le encantaba poder crear esas reacciones en ella. Le parecía increíble que fuese una mujer de la calle ya que con él se estaba comportando como si fuese una primeriza. Solo al principio, al empezar a seducirle, había sido desinhibida. Aún así le daba igual. Esa mujer lo encandilaba y la verdad es que sabía a gloria. Podría pasarse horas, e incluso días, saboreándola.

Bella sintió una burbuja formarse debajo de su estomago que con cada lametón de Edward crecía sin parar. Cada vez sentía más calor en su cuerpo y le costaba más pasar aire a sus pulmones. La burbuja siguió creciendo hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Entonces agarró más fuerte las sábanas de forma que creyó que iba a traspasarlas con las uñas. El aire dejo de entrarle al cuerpo y la burbuja explotó. Chilló, no como esas veces que había fingido los orgasmos para no herir el ego de sus clientes, sino de forma totalmente natural, creyendo que después quedaría ronca. Empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras su voz resonaba por toda la habitación y su cuerpo se arqueó sin pedir permiso. Sintió las manos de Edward sujetando sus caderas mientras terminaba de llegar al clímax; parecía no querer dejar de saborearla. Fue su primer orgasmo verdadero y fue sublime; largo e intenso. Cuando terminó, se quedó tirada en el colchón; lánguida y agotada, incapaz de moverse. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado e intentó recuperar el aire perdido.

Edward degustó hasta el último rastro de la esencia que Bella había emanado. Le maravillaba esa mujer; sabía maravillosamente y escucharla gritar así había sido el mejor sonido que había escuchado nunca. Fue subiendo hacia arriba, besando toda la piel que podía por el camino, hasta llegar al cuello de Bella donde dejó un beso para apoyarse en sus brazos y contemplarla. Estaba exhausta; parecía no tener fuerza alguna. Le pareció más bella aún. No había ni rastro de la mujer que había hablado con él de forma altanera ni de esa que había tratado, con éxito, seducirlo; en ese momento parecía terriblemente vulnerable.

-¿nunca te habían hecho eso?-le preguntó habiendo visto el asombro de ella cuando bajaba hacia abajo.

Ella giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Acto seguido negó con la cabeza. Seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido y Edward no pudo evitar rozar su mejilla con la mano. Bella tuvo que luchar para no cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cara completamente en su mano; eso la haría ver mucho más vulnerable de lo que ya parecía. Estuvieron así un rato; Bella respirando superficialmente y Edward simplemente observándola. Nadie habló durante un rato hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿estás mejor?-preguntó Edward-¿has recuperado el aliento ya?

-creo que si-respondió ella.

-muy bien-sonrió y a Bella se le aceleró el corazón; tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora-ahora tengo que hacer algo con el problemilla que tengo en los boxers.

No era habitual en Edward hablar de esa forma tan informal pero en ese momento le salía solo. Esa mujer le hacía reaccionar y ser completamente distinto al Edward que era normalmente. Era como si el hombre que a sus 25 años estaba metido en el trabajo, que vivía para ello, y era un serio empresario se esfumase dejando ver a un hombre, que era joven todavía y quería aprovechar la vida.

Bella por su parte llevaba toda la noche esperando eso. Había sido demasiado bonito hasta ese momento y sabía que tarde o temprano el hombre sacaría el macho Neanderthal que llevaba dentro y querría que ella, como puta, le hiciese como ellos vulgar y habitualmente decían una buena mamada. No es que le diese asco, al fin y al cabo ella había hecho cosas mucho peores por pedidos especiales; le parecía otro juego sexual como cualquier otro, pero era desagradable hacer eso con clientes que la trataban despectivamente solo por su condición de mujer de la calle. Siempre había odiado hacerles sexo oral a sus clientes ya que todos, sin excepción alguna, la tiraban del pelo, que menos esa vez era una peluca, y la insultaban mientras lo hacía. A nadie le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras un gilipollas le gritaba al oído "¡chupa más fuerte, puta!" y cosas de ese estilo; era degradante, incómodo e irrespetuoso. Si no fuese porque necesitaba realmente el dinero hubiese dejado eunuco a más de uno.

Pero para variar, Edward volvió a sorprenderla. Se acomodó encima de ella poniendo solo parte de su pero sobre ella. Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos y reprimir un gemido al sentir la erección que tenía en el vientre. De repente, sintió un suave beso en la nariz y los abrió sorprendida. Edward estaba agachado a la altura de su cara sonriendo levemente. Se acercó otra vez y esa vez besó su frente. Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y entonces sintió sus labios en cada párpado. Edward estaba siendo extremadamente tierno y ninguno de los dos sabía porque. Ella estaba alucinando y él se sorprendía a sí mismo queriendo hacer eso con Bella tranquilamente y sin prisas.

Su boca se movió hasta su mejilla y empezó a darle pequeños y seguidos piquitos; Bella soltó una risita divertida. Estaba siendo tan dulce que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la besase en ese momento. Seguido, se pateó mentalmente; no podía desear eso, un beso era algo demasiado íntimo como para dárselo a cualquier hombre que se le cruzase y menos si pagaba por estar con ella.

Él se agachó lentamente rozando todo su cuerpo con sus manos y fue hasta sus pies. Suavemente, desabrochó una de sus altas botas y se la quitó. Cogió su pie en sus manos como si fuese de cristal y se lo besó. Repitió el proceso con la otra bota y luego ascendió. Atacó el lóbulo de su oreja mordisqueándolo y ella gimió suavemente gustosa. Desde luego estaba claro que ese era uno de los puntos más sensibles de toda la anatomía de la chica. De repente, él se susurró al oído algo que la dejó helada.

-déjame hacerte el amor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras él seguía con su trabajo. ¿En serio había preguntado eso? ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso? No…tenía que haber escuchado mal. Ningún hombre tenía la decencia de preguntarle haber si le importaba que le hiciese el amor cuando ella solo era una prostituta y habían pagado por ella. Soltó un gemido poco audible cuando Edward se dedicó a lamer el otro lóbulo pero sus pensamientos seguían ahí. Tenía que estar soñando eso…los hombres que contrataban putas no las tenían respeto. ¡Eso solo pasaba en Pretty woman! Y desde luego ella no era Julia Roberts.

-por favor.-pidió él en un susurro bajando a mordisquearle la garganta y el mentón suavemente.

¡No podía más! Ya no era que no le importase… ¡es que quería que le hiciese el amor! Quería sentirlo dentro de ella y lo quería en ese mismo instante. Sin moverse apenas levantó el brazo y lo alargó a la mesita de noche. Tanteó a ciegas hasta dar con lo que quería. Una vez logrado, lo puso delante de Edward.

Él ya estaba desesperado. No era solo el hecho de tener esa dolorosa erección en su entrepierna sino que quería hacerlo con ella; con Bella. Quería entrar dentro de ella y que ambos gimiesen al unísono. Quería hacerla gozar y que alcanzase otra vez el orgasmo con él dentro de ella. Quería que gritase su nombre mientras alcazaba el clímax. Pero sobretodo, quería que ella también lo quisiese y por eso mismo se lo había pedido; para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo por obligación. Para entonces estaba tan metido sintiendo a la mujer que se había olvidado de que era una puta y de que había pagado un pastón por tenerla ahí aunque esas no fuesen sus primeras intenciones.

Edward entendió que había aceptado cuando le puso un condón en frente de la cara. A decir verdad él ni siquiera se había acordado de tomar precauciones; solo la quería a ella. La sonrió al mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos estaban nublados por una fina capa de deseo que pasaba sobre ellos; él no era el único que quería eso. Así que cogió lo que Bella le estaba dando y lo abrió para colocárselo con cuidado.

Cuando por fin entró en ella, jadearon abruptamente. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Nunca habían encajado mejor con nadie. Él dejó caer un poco más de su peso sobre ella para que lo sintiera y ella se sintió estremecer. Empezó con un movimiento lento y acompasado que les arrancaba a ambos suaves gemidos.

Bella pasó las manos por los hombros de él para enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cobrizo de él. Era tan suave como se lo había imaginado y tenerlo dentro, más increíble de lo que había pensado. Sentía que esa vez no era como las otras. Si era verdad que al fin y al cabo era un cliente más pero ella no lo sentía así. Era como si Edward sacase lo mejor de ella. Se sentía querida y deseada de la manera más amorosa, cariñosa y romántica posible. Y eso no era algo que le pasase todos los días.

Edward tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en sentir una y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que se rozaban con el de ella y en las sensaciones que sentía él mismo. Se sentía realmente completo. Era como si llevase toda su vida a la espera y busca de algo y ese algo era ella. Sentía que la estaba marcando como suya. Es más, la quería para él; quería que solo él pudiese tocarla.

La burbuja empezó a formarse otra vez debajo del estómago de Bella y también del de Edward. Los movimientos empezaron a ser un poco más rápidos pero nunca bruscos. Él quería que fuese sin prisas y disfrutando de todo el proceso y desde luego a ella le estaba gustando.

Bella se retorcía debajo de Edward incontroladamente; estaba sintiendo un placer casi desconocido para ella y no podía controlarlo. Pero lejos de disgustarle, a Edward ese movimiento le dio un placer extra al restregarse contra los puntos clave sin que siquiera lo supiera. Todo eso se concentró y supo que estaba a punto de explotar. Pero no quería hacerlo solo.

-Bella-susurró su nombre haciendo que a la chica le diesen escalofríos-no voy a aguantar mucho más.

-da igual-no era el primero que por lo menos tenía la decencia de avisárselo.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a que ellos llegasen a la cumbre sin darle tiempo siquiera a acercarse al suyo. Aunque Edward no había estado tan lejos porque sentía que si siguiera un poco más llegaría también. De todos modos no podía quejarse; minutos antes había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida gracias a su maravillosa lengua.

-no da igual-contestó él con voz ronca-quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Bella abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida porque el hombre se preocupase por ella en un momento así. Pero veía a Edward a punto de llegar y a ella le quedaba bastante por lo que veía eso imposible. Subió las piernas para rodear su cintura en busca de más contacto.

Pero él tenía otros planes; quería que se corrieran juntos y eso harían. Así que se levantó un poco de ella mientras seguía con su movimiento y metió una mano entre sus cuerpos en busca de la zona más sensible de ella. Cuando encontró esa perla, Bella dio un gritito sorprendida al sentir más calor de golpe en su cuerpo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡oh, Dios!-gimió.

-vente conmigo, Bella-pidió él.

Su movimiento acrecentó la velocidad y Bella se sintió tan cerca del orgasmo que pensó que se iría antes que él. Edward estimulaba el clítoris de ella para hacerla llegar a la cumbre con él mientras seguía moviéndose. Salía del todo de ella y luego la embestía de un solo golpe.

-por favor-rogó de nuevo-vente conmigo.

-Dios…estoy…cerca-susurró con voz entrecortada.

-grita mi nombre, Bella-suplicó Edward.

-yo... ¡ah!-gemía ella incapaz de pronunciar nada.

-¡grita mi nombre!-suplicó él alzando la voz.- ¡OH, joder, Bella!

-¡Edward!-ella se sujetó a su ancha espalda y se empezó a convulsionar-¡Edward!

Los dos empezaron a temblar y las burbujas se explotaron. Llegaron juntos al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro y después, Edward cayó agotado encima de ella sin que Bella soltase sus piernas. Estuvieron varios minutos ahí tumbados recuperando el aliento. Entonces Edward levantó la cabeza.

-esto…Bella…-llamó su atención.

-¡OH, si! Lo siento…-susurró avergonzada mientras le soltaba la cintura.

Bella sintió que su cara se volvía de color rojo intenso y se maldijo por ser tan susceptible con él; apartó la mirada. Edward sonrió antes la reacción de la chica y le acarició la mejilla antes de salir de ella y quitarse el preservativo. Lo tiró a la papelera y luego volvió a la cama para tumbarse al lado de Bella.

Ella entendió a la primera; su trabajo había terminado y se tenía que ir. Los hombres solían ser sutiles para eso o mejor dicho lo había aprendido viendo como después de acto se quedaban dormidos y esperaban no tener a una puta a su lado al día siguiente. Así que se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a salir de ella. Pero él fue más rápido y la sujetó de la muñeca para que no se levantase.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó.

-yo…me voy.-contestó ella.

-quédate-pidió-por favor.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio que de verdad quería que se quedase con él. Sintió un calor que inundaba su cuerpo y miles de mariposas aleteando en su estómago. Se mordió el labio indecisa. ¿Sería eso involucrarse demasiado con el cliente? ¿Podría luego hacer como que no había pasado nada? La respuesta estaba clara; no. Aunque no se quedase.

-yo…-balbuceó.

-quédate-volvió a suplicar.

Tiró de su brazo haciendo que Bella quedase recostada en su pecho. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros y sus alientos se mezclaban. Edward no lo resistió y la agarró de la nuca para atraerla a si y besarla.

Bella se quedó congelada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ella le había dicho claramente que nada de besos en la boca! Y estaba haciendo justo eso. Pero la verdad es que lo hacía de miedo…no era la primera vez que la besaban; siempre había el típico cliente rebelde que lo intentaba. Peor ninguno llegaba a hacer nada más que rozarlo los labios porque entonces si que lo dejaba eunuco. Pero… ¿a quien quería engañar? Llevaba toda la noche deseando ese beso y era incapaz de pegar a ese hombre. Antes de llegar a esa conclusión, ya estaba correspondiendo al beso.

Edward estaba en el cielo. El sabor de la boca de Bella era mil veces mejor de lo que se había imaginado y que ella le estuviese correspondiendo le emocionó al tiempo que le dieron escalofrío. ¿Qué era esa cálida sensación que sentía en el pecho? Era desconocido para él…

Sus lenguas se movieron juntas y acompasadas durante un rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Edward degustó el sabor de Bella en su paladar y aunque ella era algo principiante en ese campo ese había sido el mejor beso de su vida.

Entonces se asustó de lo que estaba sintiendo y rompió la magia del lugar.

-te he pagado el doble de lo que te había ofrecido así que quería un trabajo completo.-dijo cortante queriendo esconder sus sentimientos.

Dicho eso se recostó en la cama pero reacio a separarse de ella, tiró de su brazo y la recostó en su pecho. Luego cogió la sábana y tapó sus cuerpos con ella.

Bella quería llorar. Todo había sido tan bonito…la había respetado y hecho sentir deseada…querida…mujer. Y de repente todo se aclaraba demasiado de golpe y él sacaba el tema del dinero y de su trabajo. ¡Ni siquiera lo había recordado en el tiempo que estaban haciendo el amor! Fue como si un cubo de agua helada le cayese encima; ellos no habían hecho el amor, había tenido sexo. Tragó pesado y retuvo con más fuerza las lágrimas en sus ojos. Esperó paciente hasta que la respiración de él se acompasó y supo que se había dormido.

Entonces se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo. Cuando cogió su peluca de la mesilla vio los billetes que había encima; echando cuentas ahí estaban los 4000. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa pero no pudo hacerlo.

-lo siento, Alice-susurró para si misma sintiéndose culpable por no coger el dinero que le pertenecía.

Pero no podía aceptar ese dinero sabiendo que había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Con remordimiento rondándole por el cuerpo, echó un último vistazo a la cama donde Edward reposaba dormido. Suspiró en alto.

-gracias.

Después salió de la habitación y se fue por la puerta de servicios. Pidió un taxi y le dio su dirección. Las lágrimas salieron por fin a flote.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

bueno aqui está el tercer capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)mi ordenador no tiene internet y estoy en l de mi hermana que me lo deja de vez en cuando pero vamos...no estoy apenas.

2)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

espero que os guste este capi^^


	4. obsesión, decepción y decisión

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

_**akako cullen**_: pues mira que eh escreito capis hot ee...xD

_**maria swan de cullen**_: si Edward llega as er eprfecto desxe el principio la historia sería aburrida...y corta.

**_Kelda Ylonen Cullen_**: me alegra qye te gusten mis historias^^ los lemmons...al principio me salían mu cutres y la evrdad es que me daba vergüenza escribirlos pero al final he ido mejorando poco a poco(creo)

_**chiiocullen**_: si...los trabajos son una mierda...peor bueno e slo que hay. tranquila, yo he llorado mil veces pro cosas que leo.

**_Cammiie Cullen_**: mujer bonita es pretty woman¿?he cogido esa peli como base...la menciono un apr de veces de hecho.

_**Sweet Doll x**_: si Edward hiciese todo bien a la primera sería aburrido.

**_zamaraz_**: Edward es perfecto pero tiene sus cosas...es perfectamente imperfecto. una Bella mas "pro-activamente-vengativa"? eso significa que se vengue de él¿? hombre teniendo en cuenta que es una protituta no tiene muchio de que vengrase(si s evenga de todos se puede morir...) pero tranbquila, Edward no va a tener tan fácil eso de tenerla en su mano en el primer reeencuentro auqnue no suelo aguantar muchio teniñendoles separados.

_**andaswan**_: si, Edwrad se asustó de lo que sentía y por una parte lo entiedno. yo no soy tan burra pero soy igual que él, en una situaciñon normal yo negaría todo(soy asi de boba)

**_Mavii Valmont_**: Bella está extasiada y Edward abrumado pro todo lo que siente. será porque Bella no niega sus sentimientos en ningún momento mientras que él siemrpe ha sido estricto y serio, dado a su trabajo.

**_julie_**: es una putada pero el da un puntillo a la historia. lo siento, James es bueno en esta historia...pero tranquila, tendrás nudo más adelante...

_**MiriCullen**_: Edwadr se dará cuenta, tranquila. tendrán que comerse el orgullo para pòdee conseguir algo u olvidarse de todo lo que han pasado,.

**_assenav1980_**: tranquila, no pienso dejarla sin terminar. te agradecería que cuando puedas me mandes ese privado con ´la otra historia ya que me gustarñia evr si no se parece mucho; ya tuve un problema con otra de mis historias en donde me acusaron d eplagio. gracias^^

_**Muse87**_: bueno...tengo pensado como se va a enterar Jacob de todo y la evrdad es que no es parecido a lo que tú propones...más adelnate pasará así que pro ahora la historia se centrará en ese acotecimiento sin que Jake tome parte.

**_angelrpr_**: es que Edward es hombre y muy estirado...miedo a los sentimietnos...en eos es como yo...tranquila, el deporte sigue en pie;) y lo de en la oficina...veré que se me ocurre peor no prometo nada!

_**Natasha Granger**_: los hombres son así de orgullosos...que se le va a hacer...

**_Natsu 7_**: tan curel me ves¿? yo matar a personajes...¿cuando? a vale...en un par de histroias mías xD

_**kelly cruz**_: en mis historias ne general todo se aclara más adlenate pero claro, no puedo contetsarte proque sino te cuento como termina!

**_flowersswan:_** bienvenida entonces!me alegro que te guste^^

_**Dasmy**_: me basé en mí misma en lo de que Bella se convierta en lo que es por su hermana; yo haría lo que fuese por la mía, sin pernsármelo dos veces. y la historia tiene una base de pretty woman por eos puede que te la recuerde. de echo, la menciono un apr de veces.

**_RosyCullen: _**odias a Bella¿?por que¿?

**_ayla_**: me alegra qye te guste^^

_**sarita26**_: bueno...verás en este capi que decide hacer Edward y las consecuencias de esa noche...no todo es un camino de rosas...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

Bella bajó del taxi en frente de su casa y pagó lo que le debía al conductor. La noche no le había salido bien en lo que se refería a temas económicos ya que no solo no había ganado nada sino que además había perdido al tener que pagar 30 euros en el taxi ya que el hotel donde Edward la había llevado estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Con lágrimas resecas en la cara entró sin saludar a James, quien la miró preocupado, y entró rápidamente a su casa. Se quitó a toda velocidad la ropa que llevaba puesta y la lanzó a la cama para meterse corriendo a la ducha. Se frotó como nunca había hecho, queriendo borrar todo rastro de la noche que había pasado. Estuvo mucho tiempo dentro y cuando salió ya había amanecido.

Decidió que no podía quedarse sola en casa en ese momento ya que se pondría a recordar lo ocurrido y sería peor y también estaba segura de que sería incapaz de dormir por lo que se vistió para bajar a desayunar al bar de Sam. Se puso unos vaqueros simples y una camisa negra ancha. Para terminar se colocó unas converses negras y se hizo una coleta alta.

Cogió su bolso, las llaves y tres cosas imprescindibles más y salió de su apartamento. Saludó a James al salir y se dirigió a su lugar habitual de relax. Por el camino, le mandó un mensaje de móvil a Jacob; en él, le decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que no podría quedar. También le puso que no la llamase que ella se pondría en contacto con él.

Edward tenía razón; ella solo era un problema en la vida de Jacob. Si alguien alguna vez descubría que andaba con una de su clase, sería su fin. Y ella lo quería lo suficiente como para saber que lo mejor era que se alejase de él.

Anduvo distraída hasta el bar de Sam y entró dentro. El habitual olor a bollos recién hecho le inundó las fosas nasales y le hizo la boca agua aunque su estómago estaba completamente cerrado. Anduvo hasta la barra y un hombre alto y fornido se le acercó. Sonrió cálidamente a la que era su protegida mientras el pelo negro le mecía alrededor del cuello.

-buenos días, pequeña-la saludó cariñosamente.

-buenos días, Sam-le respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.

-¿lo de siempre?-preguntó él preparando una taza.

-un capuchino de vainilla con un bollo de chocolate de los tuyos-contestó ella corroborando lo que él decía.

-ahora mismo te lo llevo; siéntate-le ofreció-Ángela está sentada en esta esquina.

Bella miró hacia donde Sam le indicaba y vislumbró a su compañera sentada en un sillón de la esquina más apartada del bar. Se abrazaba las piernas protectoramente y parecía nerviosa y metida en sus pensamientos. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le pasa?-inquirió.

-ni idea, pero lleva así desde que ha llegado hace una hora. -respondió él- Le he preguntado a ver si estaba bien pero me ha dicho que si sin lograr convencerme. Estoy preocupado por ella; pregúntale a ver que le pasa, en ti si que confía.

-ahora voy, no te preocupes-dijo ella enternecida; de todos era sabido que para Sam, Ángela y ella eran sus dos protegidas y se preocupaba mucho por ellas.

El hombre asintió mientras seguía preparándole el desayuno y Bella se dirigió hacia su amiga. Cuando llegó, Ángela ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Ella se sentó a su lado en el largo sillón.

-¡Ey, Angie!-llamó suavemente a su amiga y entonces ella por fin reaccionó.

-Bella…-susurró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupada.

Vio a cámara lenta todo. Ángela se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y se echó a llorar amargamente. Bella la abrazó y le acarició la espalda repetidamente susurrando en su oído palabras de consuelo. La castaña lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas y entonces se separó de la otra.

-lo siento-susurró casi sin voz.-creerás que soy patética.

-para nada-le contestó.

Sam apareció en ese momento con el desayuno.

-aquí tenéis-dijo-capuchino de vainilla y bollo de chocolate para la enana y chocolate caliente con tostadas para Angie.

-gracias, Sam-agradeció Bella por ambas.

-de nada, invita la casa-dijo volviendo a la barra.

El hombre se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas en silencio. Bella miró a Ángela quien entrelazaba una y otra vez sus manos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Angie?-preguntó de nuevo.

-ha sido horrible-confesó la otra.

-¿el que?-cuestionó para ayudarla a seguir.

-el tipo ese que has rechazado esta noche…el que me has pasado-contestó-Mike Newton.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha hecho daño?-preguntó asustada.

-él…él…está obsesionado, Bella-le dijo-me hizo vestirme de la misma forma que tú, ponerme una peluca idéntica a la tuya y comportarme como tú.

Bella sintió miedo. ¡Loco obseso! Y lo peor de todo era que todo lo que le había pasado a su amiga había sido por culpa suya. Se sentía la peor amiga del mundo…aunque ella no tuviese la culpa por no saber nada.

-y eso no es lo peor-dijo temblando.

-¿Qué más te ha hecho?-estaba asustada por su amiga-¡dime que estás bien, Angie!

-me ha atado-confesó-y me pegó. No como los sados esos locos que te dan una palmada en el trasero porque les gusta eso…me ha pegado fuerte…mira.

Con cuidado y haciendo muecas de dolor se levantó la manga de la camiseta que llevaba enseñándole unas marcas moradas alrededor de su muñeca. Bella pegó un grito ahogado haciendo que los de las mesas vecinas se girasen y Ángela se apresurase a taparse de nuevo. Por primera vez desde que había llegado reparó en la ropa de su amiga y vio como era toda muy ancha y larga, tapándole todo el cuerpo. También se fijo en que tenía el rostro muy maquillado.

-¡por Dios, Ángela, tienes que denunciarlo!-casi gritó.

-no puedo, Bella, es muy rico y mandaría alguien para que acabase conmigo-tembló-pero eso no es todo…Bella, ten cuidado.

-¿encima me dices eso?-preguntó escéptica.

-¡no lo entiendes! ¡Está obsesionado contigo!-gritó-cuando me pagó, me dijo que no había tenido suficiente. Le escuché hablar con alguien por móvil antes de irme; estaba contratando alguien para que te espiase y te buscase. Te quiere para él, Bella.

Bella se congeló. Estaban tratando con un loco. Su amiga le explicó todo lo que le había escuchado y cada palabra que decía le daba un escalofrío mayor.

-lo siento, no te he preguntado, ¿Qué tal tu noche?-preguntó Ángela cuando terminó de hablar.

-buf-suspiró Bella-no se si quiero recordarlo.

-¿tan mala fue?-cuestionó su amiga.

-todo lo contrario-dijo-fue genial.

-¡vaya! Eso no pasa a menudo-respondió sorprendida Ángela-¿Qué pasó?

-él era…simplemente perfecto-suspiró Bella.

-¿era guapo?-preguntó curiosa.

-guapo es quedarse corto-dijo ella-tenía el perlo rebelde cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda, una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento y un cuerpazo de infarto. Labios carnosos, espalda ancha, muslos fuertes y manos ásperas pero suaves al mismo tiempo.

-un bombón-terminó la otra.

-así es-asintió Bella-y lo peor de todo es que me trató muy bien.

-¿bien?-cuestionó-¿Cómo bien?

-me trató como se le trata a una mujer que de verdad te importa; como a una amante-explicó-era cariñoso, suave, lento, delicado…

-todo un príncipe-acordó su amiga.

-pero yo no soy una princesa-negó ella.-y esto no es un cuento de hadas.

-disfrútalo, no todas nosotras tenemos oportunidad de tener una noche así-le aconsejo Ángela.

-Angie, lo besé-confesó mordiéndose el labio Bella.-dejé que me besara.

-¿Qué? ¡Bella!-la aludida miró hacia el suelo-¡tú nunca besas a tus clientes! Es como tu marca. Tú…tú… ¡dijiste que solo besarías a aquel del que te enamorases!

Bella se retorció las manos nerviosa y Ángela no pasó por alto ese gesto.

-¡por dios, Bella!-musitó-no me digas que tú… ¿te has enamorado de él?

-¡no lo se!-contestó ella a punto de llorar-no lo se… ha sido tan…cuidadoso conmigo. ¡Me sentía querida, Angie! Y no puedo olvidarle… ¡Dios! ¡Debo de estar loca!

-Bella, cariño, sabes que es muy difícil que eso salga bien, ¿verdad?-dijo con cuidado su amiga para que luego el golpe no fuera tan duro.

-me pidió que me quedara, Angie-susurró-me pidió que me quedara, me besó, me recostó en su pecho y luego nos tapó a ambos con la sábana. Fue…fue…tan dulce…

-¿lo buscarás?-preguntó curiosa.

-ni hablar, tengo que terminar con eso cuanto antes-dijo decidida Bella.-tengo que olvidarme cuanto antes de él. Te cedo mi esquina; no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva por casualidad y me encuentre.

-¿estás segura, Bella?-inquirió Ángela.

-segurísima, como nunca antes había estado-aseguró-Angie, si alguien pregunta por mí directamente, no les digas donde iré.

-tranquila, Bella, no lo haré-prometió.

A las 11, Ángela se disculpó diciendo que tenía que irse a hacer cosas y Bella se quedó sola. No se sentía con fuerzas para irse a casa y estar sola así que se quedó allí hasta mediodía. A las dos, decidió irse a casa; comería algo y luego se echaría una siesta.

Pagó su cuenta y se despidió de Sam. Salió del bar pero no llegó muy tarde hasta que escuchó a unos hombres hablar sospechosamente a su lado.

-es ella-dijo uno-vamos.

Se acercaron a ella y le cerraron el paso.

-¿eres Delice?-preguntó un tipo alto y musculoso.

Ella se quedó congelada sin contestar. Su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad y pronto encontró la respuesta. ¡Esos dos tipos eran mandados por Newton! Ellos empezaron a impacientarse.

-tienes que acompañarnos-ordenó el otro a su lado-nuestro señor quiere que le llevemos hasta él.

-¿señor?-consiguió hablar ella.

-el señor Mike Newton-contestó-dice que tienen asuntos pendientes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y estuvo a punto de echar a correr. Y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si no fuese porque el más fuerte de los dos la había agarrado del brazo.

-¡socorro!-gritó asustada-¡ayúdenme!

Pero sabía perfectamente que no iban a ayudarle. En ese barrio nadie se preocupaba por nadie y había peleas callejeras y riñas prácticamente a todas horas. El hombre la sujetó mejor por los hombros y cargó con ella. Pataleó con fuerza intentando soltarse pero solo consiguió hacerse daños en las rodillas; ese hombre era duro como una roca. Tremendamente aterrada, se puso a llorar.

-¡suéltame!-gritaba-¡por favor! ¡Yo no le he hecho daño a nadie!

-son órdenes del señor-se limitó a contestar.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta trasera del bar se abrió y por ahí salió Sam. Iba acompañado por unos cuantos de sus camaradas y todos tenían expresiones feroces en las caras. Serían unos diez y eso, los dos hombres de Newton, no lo dejaron pasar.

-soltadla, ahora mismo-siseó Sam.

-tenemos órdenes-murmuró justificándose el que tenía a Bella sujeta.

-como no la soltéis en cinco segundos van a ser las últimas órdenes que recibáis-murmuró entre dientes amenazante.

El hombre, asustado, soltó a Bella quien corrió a los brazos de Sam llorando.

-no hemos terminado-susurró uno de los matones-volveremos a vernos, y entonces no tendrás a tu protector contigo.

Se fueron como alma que lleva al diablo y el grupo rodeó a la chica preocupado.

-¿estás bien, Bella?-le preguntó Sam.

-si, muchas gracias-contestó-no se que hubiese pasado si no llegáis a haber estado.

-escúchame, Bella, no quiero que vuelvas a venir por estos barrios una temporada-le ordenó-solo andarás de tu casa hacia el otro lado, hacia el otro barrio. Allí hay mucha gente y si tienes problemas podrás deshacerte de ellos escabulléndote entre la multitud. Y si tienes problemas, allí la autoridad si toma parte.

Bella asintió aún muy asustada. Sam la acompañó hasta su apartamento con un par de camaradas mientras ella le contaba la historia que Ángela le había contado. Allí le explicó a James lo ocurrido. El rubio prometió ayudarla en lo que pudiese y se ofreció a la entera disposición de la chica. Ella les agradeció a ambos.

Subió a su casa y cerró con todos los seguros que tenía, que no eran muchos dadas las condiciones de la casa. Después se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama azul enorme. Fue a la cocina y sacó del congelador un pote enorme de helado de strawberry and cheesecake y se sentó en el destartalado sofá. Cogió el mando a distancia y le dio al play. La televisión se encendió y la película que estaba puesta en el video apareció en la pantalla. Bella se sumergió en el mundo de su película favorita; _Pretty woman_.

No pudo sostener sus pensamientos que volaron rápidamente a la noche que había vivido. Desde luego, eso era lo más que iba a acercarse a ser como Julia Roberts. Se había sentido genial…pero todo había sido como un sueño y al escuchar las palabras de Edward había sido como volver a la realidad demasiado de repente; de una manera excesivamente brusca.

_Te he pagado el doble de lo que te había ofrecido así que quería un trabajo completo_. La frase resonaba una y otra vez en su mente recordando el momento en el que su precioso sueño se había desvanecido.

_Te he pagado el doble de lo que te había ofrecido._ Esa simple frase le había recordado que ella no era más que una prostituta y que el hombre que la había hecho sentir tan bien durante toda la noche solo la veía como tal. Había pagado mucho dinero que estar con ella pero solo había sido eso; dinero. El cual encima había rechazado.

_Quería un trabajo completo_. Siempre se había sentido sucia al ser lo que era sin querer serlo pero al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Edward había sobrepasado sus barreras mentales. Había sido doloroso escuchar eso. Ella no solo había dejado que la besase, cosa que tenía prohibido a sí misma por el nivel de implicación, sino que le había correspondido el beso aunque fuese novata en ese campo. Y él, después de lo que habían vivido, simplemente lo había usado como si fuese una apuesta a ver quien era más cabezota y ganaba más terreno.

Bella le había entregado sus sentimientos en ese beso y Edward simplemente los había arrojado a la basura sin importarle nada como se sintiera ella. Debía de pensar que solo por ser lo que era no tenía.

Y así, entre lágrimas y helado, se sumergió en el mundo _pretty woman_ y dejó volar su imaginación hacia un lugar en el que ella pudiese amar sin sentir dolor y decepción.

Llegó a la conclusión de que sus amigos no estaban en lo cierto cuando decían que ella era muy lista y es que debía de ser muy poco inteligente si se había enamorado de un hombre rico que estaba fuera de su alcance. Ella nunca podría amar y vivir su vida como cualquier persona amante con una pareja y menos si esa persona era un hombre que no solo era tan rico que pudiese utilizar billetes de 500 como papel de baño, sino que encima era el hombre más apuesto del universo y era como él era de buen amante.

Bella se desahogó con la película llorando en las partes tristes y riendo en las divertidas; aunque también lloró en las románticas a sabiendas de que ella nunca podría tener algo como eso ni parecido.

Cuando terminó, se puso el despertador a las nueve de la noche y se tumbó a dormir un rato antes de tener que prepararse e ir a trabajar. Su estado de ánimos no debía influir en su vida cotidiana; Alice dependía de ella y no podía defraudarla.

Lo único que había cambiado ese día era que tendría que guardar sus sentimientos dentro de ella con doble candado y disimular su decepción cuando se acostase con otros hombres. Tampoco podría volver a su esquina habitual en la quinta avenida; dudaba que Edward la buscase pero no quería arriesgarse. Además, también Newton conocía su lugar de trabajo y no quería problemas.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza se durmió el poco tiempo que le quedaba para descansar.

Eran las tres y media del mediodía cuando, al otro lado de la ciudad, en una lujosa habitación de hotel, Edward Cullen despertaba de su sueño. Gruñó cuando abrió los ojos y la luz del día le dio de golpe en ellos. Se estiró por encima de su cabeza y después se relajó recordando la noche. Una sonrisa involuntaria asomó en su boca y su cara resplandeció por sus pensamientos. Sin quitar esa sonrisa bobalicona de enamorado de la cara tanteó a su lado en busca de la razón de su comportamiento pero frunció el ceño al tocar solo las suaves sábanas de la cama.

Abrió los ojos y buscó a Bella a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. La decepción se pintó en sus facciones; le hubiera gustado despertar con ella a su lado. Se preguntó si estaría en el baño y miró hacia él a la espera de respuestas. La puerta estaba cerrada pero la luz iluminaba por debajo del resquicio del borde. El pensar que Bella estaba al otro lado de ese simple trozo de madera le hizo volver a sonreír.

Se levantó de la cama y no se molestó en volver a vestirse. Ella le había visto como Dios lo trajo al mundo la noche anterior y además el no necesitaba ropa para lo que tenía en mente en ese instante. Y es que no podía esperar a volver a hacerle el amor. Quería volver a estar dentro de ella…quería volver a sentirla suya…

Y por eso mismo la decepción fue mayor cuando abrió la puerta. El baño estaba completamente vacío; no había ni un alma. Edward miró hasta dentro de la ducha por su Bella estaba dentro aunque no hubiese agua sonando pero ella había desparecido.

Se enfadó consigo mismo entonces. ¿Qué esperaba? Ella solo era una prostituta por la que él había pagado. Él había sido el estúpido que se había dejado llevar por las hormonas que llevaban años dormidas. Ella había despertado en él algo más que su lívido y es que su corazón había vuelto a latir como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Él le había hecho el amor como no se lo había hecho a nadie y ella se lo había pagado abandonándole después.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Ella solo era una puta. No había hecho nada que él no supiese que hacía. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo despertase con un beso de buenos días y le dijese que lo amaba? Si…por desgracia eso era lo que estaba esperando. Y se abofeteó mentalmente por ello.

Era un estúpido. ¿Por qué se había hecho ilusiones? Tal vez fuese por el hecho de que ella no se había comportado como una mujer de la calle cuando habían estado juntos sino como una verdadera amante. Ella se había aferrado a él con tanta fuerza al llegar al orgasmo que habían parecido una verdadera pareja. En ningún momento había penado en ellos como en prostituta y cliente. Pero esa era la realidad. Ella no era Julia Roberts y él no era Richard Gere. La única relación que tendrían sería esa o como mucho volver a acostarse con ella pagando otra vez por sus servicios.

¡Mierda! ¡Joder! Para una vez que salía de su típico rol de empresario serio y trabajador y se enamoraba de alguien imposible. ¡Es que era imbécil! Ella ni siquiera sentía lo mismo que él. Para ella todo había sido simple sexo…sexo por dinero. Pero él le había hecho el amor; no había tenido sexo.

Enfadado consigo mismo, salió del baño y volvió a la dormitorio maldiciendo. Estaba colérico. Quería destrozar algo y dado que tenía dinero de sobra podía romper lo que quisiera de su habitación y pagarlo cómodamente. ¡Le sobraba el dinero, por Dios! Podía sacarse billetes de 500 del bolsillo como si de calderilla se tratase. Podría darles solamente la chaqueta de su traje y pagaría los desperfectos. O coger uno de los múltiples billetes de entre los 4000 euros con los que había pagado a Bella que estaban encima de la mesilla de noche y pagarlo con ello.

En ese momento se congeló. ¿Qué hacía el dinero ahí? Se acercó rápidamente y lo contó por encima; no faltaba ni un solo billete. Frunció el ceño confuso. ¿Se habría olvidado Bella del dinero? lo dudaba mucho. Dudaba que las prostitutas trabajasen en eso por placer así que imaginaba que Bella estaba en eso porque necesitaba dinero. Entonces no podía haber olvidado ahí eso. No es que se tratase de una cantidad pequeña; 4000 euros arreglaban los asuntos de cualquier persona normal por un tiempo. Solo le quedaba una opción; Bella había dejado ahí el dinero voluntariamente.

Pero… ¿Por qué? era algo que le intrigaba enormemente. Quiso buscarla en ese momento. Pondría la escusa de que era un hombre legal y le quería dar lo que le debía, o de que quería saber porque no había cogido el dinero; algo se inventaría. Pero quería verla. Lo necesitaba. Así que decidió que esa noche volvería al mismo sitios a la misma hora, quizás media hora antes por si se le adelantaban, y hablaría con ella.

Solo de pensar en volver a tenerla cerca hizo que se le erizase el vello del cuerpo y la sonrisa bobalicona volvió a su cara. Si, quería volver a tenerla cerca, quería volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos, quería volver a hacerle el amor, quería volver a besarla…la necesitaba.

Pensar en que todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas para su reencuentro le puso ansioso y quiso poder crear una maquina para adelantar el tiempo; o retrocederlo para volver a la noche anterior. Le dio ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo pero luego recordó que solo había fumado en su época de corta rebeldía en su infancia y desde luego no quería volver a ello.

Se tiró a la cama y aspiró fuertemente. El aroma de Bella estaba impregnado en las sábanas y aunque no era lo mismo que en la suave piel de ella lo encandilaba de una manera impresionante. El olor a fresas y freesias inundó sus fosas nasales y solo pudo recordar como se sentía tocar a Bella mientras que su aroma se le clavaba en la cabeza muy hondo. Sin poder remediarlo fue reviviendo poco a poco los momentos vividos la noche anterior y antes de darse cuenta tenía una palpitante y dolorosa erección.

-¡oh, mierda!-musitó llevándose las manos a la parte afectada.

Se dio la vuelta y quedó boca arriba. Se miró la entrepierna y gimió. Tantos años siendo inmune a las mujeres y en dos horas Bella había puesto su mundo patas arriba. ¡Pero si solo había pensado en ella! y ya tenía otro _problemilla _como el de la noche anterior ahí debajo. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso; tenía que pensar en algo para bajar aquello y ya.

En su mente se dibujo la imagen de Jacob en bikini y respiró hondo intentando que le ayudase a tranquilizarse. Iba haciendo efecto cuando se fijó en que el bikini era de un color azul que le recordaba a algo y no tardó ni medio segundo en asociarlo con la ropa interior que Bella llevaba el día anterior. Lo poco que había conseguido bajar subió otra vez de golpe.

-¡joder!-gruñó desesperado levantándose para ir a la ducha.-tendré que arreglar esto por mi propia mano.

Media hora más tarde, Edward salía del baño vestido y más tranquilo. Miró al reloj; las cinco de la tarde. Decidió llamar a su oficina y decir que no iría ese día; no se concentraría para nada. Ninguno en la empresa se quejó y él fue hasta su casa después de llamar a su limusina.

A las diez, se puso un traje limpio y llamó de nuevo a su chofer. Se subió en la limusina y le indicó que fuesen otra vez a la quinta avenida. Llegó allí a las once, media hora antes que el día anterior, pero no vio a Bella; allí solo estaba la chica que estaba con ella el día anterior. Esperó impaciente quince minutos hasta que la chica, confusa, se acercó a la limusina y tocó la ventanilla. Edward le hizo un gesto al chofer y fue él el que abrió la suya.

-¿querías algo, cariño?-le preguntó la mujer seductoramente.

-usted es compañera de Be...Delice, ¿verdad?-dijo Edward rectificando por su error.

-si, es mi amiga-respondió ella envarándose al haber notado que él casi metía la pata.

-¿tardará mucho en venir?-preguntó ansioso.

Ángela se fijó bien en el hombre y se dio cuenta de que coincidía perfectamente con la descripción que su amiga le había dado del hombre con el que había estado la noche anterior. Pensó que Bella se había quedado corta; ese hombre era un Dios griego en carne y hueso. ¡Era sublime! Nunca había visto alguien tan atractivo como él. Pero recordó que le había prometido no decirle donde estaba.

-ella no va a venir-aseguró.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curioso y decepcionado.

-no creo que sea de su incumbencia.

-si, tiene razón-susurró Edward-¿sabe donde puedo encontrarla?

Ángela se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba desesperado por encontrar a Bella y se preguntó si no sería bueno que le dijese donde estaba; él podría ayudarla con su problema y estaba segura, por la cara del hombre, que estaría más que dispuesto. Pero luego recordó lo preocupada que estaba Bella y la insistencia en no volver a verlo así que optó por hacer caso de su promesa e incluso llegar algo más lejos.

-ella no va a volver aquí más-volvió a asegurar-y tampoco pienso decirle donde estará. Ella no quiere volver a verle.

-pero… ¿Qué…?-balbuceó Edward repentinamente sorprendido y confuso.

-ella es mi amiga y no quiere volver a verle.-repitió Ángela-puede buscarse otra de las nuestras para prestarle sus servicios pero déjela a ella en paz.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el mismo sitio donde se encontraba antes de que Edward apareciera. Se iba diciendo por el camino que había hecho bien pero algo dentro le decía que eso lo tenía que haber arreglado Bella. Aún así, no quería que su amiga sufriera.

Edward estaba en shock aún cuando su chofer le preguntó si quería que le llevase a algún sitio. Le dijo que le llevase a casa y este arrancó el coche sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Edward entró a su casa minutos después aún shockeado. Se tiró a la cama aún vestido con su traje y se pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y otro lo puso encima de sus ojos.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué huía Bella de él? joder…necesitaba verla… ¡la necesitaba! Se sentía tan unido a ella… tenía que hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que explicárselo… podía pagar todo lo que quisiera. Eso es lo que ella quería, ¿no?

Súbitamente su mente se encendió. Si, eso era por lo que ella vendía su cuerpo… la ira lo embargó. No quería que nadie tocase a Bella. Ella era suya. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarla sin que ella quisiera. Y estaba seguro de que ella no lo quería. Se preguntó si con él había pasado lo mismo peor lo descartó de inmediato; él le había dado la opción y había visto en sus ojos el deseo de que la tomase.

Dios…estaba frustrado. ¡Frustrado y decepcionado! Tenía que buscarla y hablar con ella. Sino se volvería loco.

Miró el reloj; las doce y media. Y estaba agotado de pensar. Decidió que empezaría al día siguiente. Costase lo que costase, encontraría a Bella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

bueno aqui está el cuarto capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)mi ordenador no tiene internet y estoy en l de mi hermana que me lo deja de vez en cuando pero vamos...no estoy apenas.

2)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

espero que os guste este capi^^


	5. reencuentro agridulce

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

_**akako cullen**_: Mike es un %& SVG%$%$·& y si...Edwrad es monosísimo...(L) es que es típica de imaginarse a un elefante en tanga así que yo metñí a Jake(que ver a un amigo a lso chicos les horroiza más)

_**maria swan de cullen**_: yo tambiñén odio a Newton(por lo menos en esta historia). y prefiero que queden intrigantes antes de que se revele todo seguido...

_**hale elizabeth**_: entonces eres como yo...sabes que quieres decir peor no sabes explicar coom...a veces por eso las descripciones me quedan escass y liosas...hay veces que hacemos cosas por necesidad y los demás piensan que es por gusto...si te digo la evrdad, yo haría eos y mucho más por mi hermana.

**_Isis Janet:_** agradezco que hayas leído mi fic^^yme alegra que te guste. gracias pro el review!

**_Allie Hale_**: hombre...entiende que Bella es una prostituta y ellas casi siempre(por no decir siempre) quieren dinero por encima de lo demás...es comprensible que piense así...

_**AleCullen**_: en este momento no me acuerdo cual es ese video...espera que miro!vale...no loencuentro pero si quierescomentarlo podías dejarmealguna dire para verlo^^ Jake solo será un amigo para Bella en esta historia, nada de amor ni atracción, tranquiola.

_**chiiocullen**_: Alice está en Forks, en su casa porque no puede salir de ahí. más adelnate se explica más o menos como se obsesiona Mike...

**_cr89_**: todos los caminos llevan a Roma así que alguna vez conseguiran verse...ya verás...aunque puede que este capi te saque de dudas...

**_Erill Cullen_**: a mi tambi´neme gustan los hombres decididos y algo obsesionados pero no hasta ese punto. gusta que anden detrás de tí pero eso es pasarse...y más levantar la mano a una mujer...puede que sea porque soy un poco bastante feminista...encierro¿?estás castigada¿?mi pésame...yo estoy en exámenes,.,

**_Cammiie Cullen_**: Ángela es solo un daño colateral de todo e embrollo...me da pena meterla pero era encesario...en cuanto a Miek...lo torturaría arrancándole las uñas una a una, haciéndole heridas y echándole sal y vinagre para que escociese. luego lo colgaría de las muñecas de forma que estás quedasen insensibles e incluso se cortasen por las cuerdas y dejaría a lobos hambrientos debajo para que se diesen un festin. ¡ay, no! pobre lobos...vale se me va la flapa...lo dejo...

_**Sweet Doll x**_: y lo hará, tranquola. pero ten en cuenta que antes no buscaba a Bella sino a Jacob y que ahora Bella tratará de escondersey no ponérselo fácil.

_**MiriCullen**_: Ángela seguirá su vida asñí...lo que hagan Jake o los demás creo que es mejor que lo leas tú misma. no he releído el fic esta vez pero si puse esta última farse estás en lo cierto...he metido la gamba ahí.¡lo siento!

_**Muse87**_: Newton va a dar más por culo de lo que parece...lo de saber como reaccionan...spero que te guste^^a mí me salesonrisilla al imaginarme a Edward despertando con sonrisa de bobalicón. eos si cuando se da cuenta de que Bella no está es bastante cómico.

**_angelrpr_**: pobres todos!no me pareces perve para nada...es m´s, yo he tenido ideas más raras que esas...joder!solo tienes que leer hot summer! es todo bastante hot como ya sabes...aporposito!ya tengo una idea de como meter tu oficina de por medio...a ver si lo hago al final muajaja

_**paky**_: me alegra que te gusten mis historias...y la verdd es que esta es una de mis favoritas...

**_Natsu 7_**: Sam eladvierte pero no va a conseguir todo lo que se propone...auqnue yo casi le habría pegado...

_**aridenere**_: me alegra que te guste y gracias pro leerme y dejarme reviews^^

_**yazziecullen**_: vovler a tener internet motiva ee!xD y si...Edward tenía que caer...lo prohibido siempre es más tentador...no...Edward y Bella no pueden reencontrarse al de medio día de separarse...sería todo demasiado rápido...yo entiendo a Ángela...es normal que guare lso secretos a sus maigos; para mi es lo más importante...vaya...me vas a hacer sonrojar:$ intento transmitir lo que los personajes sentirían en esa situación y yo como me meto tanto en los papeles en los libros pues es como si sintiera lo mismo; lloro, rio, meenfado...y quiero eos auqnue no estoy sgeura de conseguirlo...pero gracias^^

**_malu-cullen_**: bueno...ya verás como la encuentra...aunque no te acercas xD eso si, ten en cuenta que él no quiere que su amigo sepa que lo hba espiado y ha alejado a Bella así que no puede preguntárselo directamente.

**_Diana_**: estoy algo liada pero intento sacar tiempo para escribir.^^

**_lau1993_**: me alegra que te guste^^

_**sarita26**_: la película tiene especial protagonismo en esta historia dado que está basada en ella. en realidad creo que ninguna en su lugar pensaría que es correspondida...yo por lom mneos...

_**sussan blatter:**_cuanto antes!^^

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

Tres semanas habían pasado desde lo ocurrido y tres semanas llevaba Bella sin ver a Edward. Por desgracia, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Cada noche, su mente no podía dejar de vagar sobre aquella que pasó con él. Cuando tenía sexo con algún cliente, siempre pensaba en él y se tragaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos; por lo menos así no era tan difícil fingir que le gustaba.

Pero durante el día, cuando era simplemente Bella y no Delice, lloraba amargamente en su casa hasta que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas y entonces se quedaba abrazada a si misma. Dormía poco y utilizaba grandes cantidades de maquillaje para disimularlo.

Por suerte, tenía a James de protector oficial, ya que Sam no podía, y le obligaba a comer cuando ella no quería. Entre él y Ángela, que también estaba muy pendiente de su amiga, Bella llevaba su vida comiendo saludablemente aunque no durmiese apenas.

Tampoco había visto a Jake desde entonces. Este le había llamado repetidas veces al móvil que solo usaba en su vida de Bella y también escrito varios mensajes pero ella no había contestado a ninguno. Solía dejar sonar el teléfono a espera de que se cansase y después de varias llamadas al día desistía.

Ese día, después de muchas broncas con Ángela y James, se había decidido a dar una vuelta aprovechando que hacía un día radiante. Así que, contagiada un poco de la alegría del sol y el buen día, se vistió y salió de su apartamento. Fue directamente al centro de la ciudad como había prometido a Sam. No andaba por el barrio de su bar desde que aquellos hombres la habían atacado y casi siempre iba acompañada.

Tampoco había vuelto a pisar la quinta avenida, que Edward visitaba cada noche por si volvía sin que ella supiera, por precaución a su agresor y también a Edward. Cada noche cambiaba su sitio de trabajo y aunque así su clientela había disminuido, se sentía más segura dentro de lo que cabía.

Iba caminando por una luminosa calle con no mucha gente que la transitada cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. Se giró levemente y ahí los vio; los dos hombres que llevaban tres semanas persiguiéndola. Hasta ese día había conseguido darles esquinazo. En otras tres ocasiones, aparte de la primera en frente del bar de Sam, la habían encontrado pero ella conseguía escabullirse. Aún no habían dado con su casa.

Una de las veces había escapado porque una chica iba parecida vestida a ella y la habían cogido delante de ella cuando trató de esconderse. La calle esa vez había estado llena y ellos habían conseguido llevársela sin problema alguno así que Bella ya no se sentía segura solo por estar rodeada de gente; esos hombres eran especialistas.

Apresuró el paso con intención de alejarse de ellos aunque se sorprendió y se asustó de que estuviesen tan cerca.

Edward cada día estaba más abatido. Esas tres semanas se había dedicado a buscar a Bella de todas las formas posibles. Podía haber mandado a un espía en su busca pero no se sabía más que su nombre y eso no le valía para nada; tampoco tenía fotos.

Mandó uno para que siguiera a Jacob pero para su sorpresa, Bella le había hecho caso y no habían vuelto a verse. Se decepcionó horriblemente y se maldijo por haberla propuesto ese trato que encima solo él había salido ganando ya que ella no había aceptado el dinero.

Aquel día había salido antes de su oficina e iba de camino a casa. Llevaba tres semanas ausente y todos lo habían notado así que ese día, uno de sus socios, le había propuesto amablemente que se fuese a casa a descansar. Nadie sabía que le pasaba al gran Edward Cullen. El mejor empresario de la historia de esa empresa no estaba en sus mejores días y por primera vez desde que había entrado en a trabajar ahí estaba haciéndoles perder dinero y en vez de ganarlo.

Caminaba lentamente, sin ánimos, por la calle. La próxima parada sería su casa y ahí estaría hasta que llegase la hora en la que, como cada día, se vestiría e iría en busca de Bella. Por muchas decepciones que hubiese recogido, no había perdido la esperanza. Sabía que algún día de esos su trabajo daría sus frutos y podría volver a verla. O eso creía.

Estaba ensimismado cuando la vio. Al principio no se lo creyó y tuvo que restregarse los ojos varias veces antes de mirar y aceptar que ella estaba ahí. En la acera de enfrente estaba Bella.

Estaba preciosa, más de lo que sus escasos recuerdos de ella le decían. Llevaba su larga melena caoba un poco más larga y ondulada. Vestía una falda de vuelo larga hasta los pies de color blanco con unas sandalias marrones bajas de atar con tiras tipo griegas que se veían cuando caminaba y su falda volaba ligeramente. Por encima tenía puesto un blusón azul clarito de manga larga que era abombado y de tela muy ligera que dejaba ver todos sus hombros. Un collar plateado adornaba su cuello y un cinturón marrón en forma de cuerdas con pequeñas piedras su cintura. Parecía un ángel.

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos pero reaccionó rápidamente. Tenía que hablar con ella; llevaba casi un mes esperando tener una ocasión como esa y aunque se la había imaginado de otra manera no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Así que ni corto ni perezoso se empezó a acercar a ella sin ser brusco para que no se asustase y huyera.

Vio como ella andaba despreocupada y de repente aceleraba el paso abruptamente. Edward frunció el ceño, ¿lo había visto y trataba de escaparse? Negó mentalmente en el momento que vio esa opción; ella ni siquiera había mirado hacia donde él estaba así que escapaba de otra cosa. Anotó mentalmente el preguntarle las razones más tarde ya que si se detenía a pensar ahora perdería de vista a Bella y así la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Apretó el paso cuando la vio entrar a un Starbucks y entró detrás de ella medio corriendo. La estancia estaba casi vacía a excepción de un par de clientes y pudo distinguir como Bella se adentraba rápidamente en el área de los baños. La siguió y llegó a un pasillo largo con dos puertas. En una de ellas rezaba _privado_ y en la otra l_avabos_. Abrió esa última sin pensarlo siquiera.

Bella había escapado desesperada de sus perseguidores y se había metido en el primer establecimiento que estaba abierto a esas horas y no se veía demasiado ostentoso en esa parte de la ciudad. Resultó ser un Starbucks en el que el baño estaba al final de un estrecho pasillo y era unisex. Entró en él decidida sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás con miedo de lo que vería. La estancia era de tamaño mediano, con cuatro lavabos blancos, tres cubículos pequeños para hacer sus necesidades y uno más grande para paralíticos. No le dio tiempo a contemplarlo mucho más ya que la puerta se abrió pocos segundos después de que ella entrase y se giró rápidamente aterrada con la imagen de los dos hombres en su mente. Más no fue eso lo que encontró.

-Edward-musitó cuando lo vio ahí parado en frente de ella, impecable como siempre con una camisa azul medianoche.

Llevaba la chaqueta de su traje negro en la mano y su rebelde pelo completamente alborotado. Se sostenía en el marco de la puerta y respiraba entrecortadamente como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas por la fatiga. Aún así, estaba tan guapo como siempre y Bella se quedó sin aire mirándolo.

-Bella-Edward pronunció su nombre con esa voz de terciopelo que hacía que se le erizase el vello.

No podía creer que lo tuviese ahí delante. Llevaba tres semanas rehuyendo cualquier posible ocasión de verle y en cinco segundos todo su esfuerzo se había ido por el retrete. No estaba preparada para verle; no en ese momento y en esas circunstancias.

Él por su parte, no podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos chocolate. En realidad tenía unas ganas horribles de besarla pero estaba seguro de que eso solo la asustaría. Decidió que empezar por hablar sería lo más sensato.

-Bella-repitió-¿podemos…podemos hablar?

-no tengo tiempo ahora mismo-se apresuró a negar ella.

-pero…-balbuceó él.

-nada de peros, señor Cullen, no es el mejor momento-volvió a decir.

-creo que no hace falta tratarme de usted, Bella-comentó algo molesto él por la indiferencia de ella.-llámame Edward.

-vale. _Edward-_pronunció claramente su nombre recalcando cada sílaba-no tengo tiempo ahora para hablar contigo. Otra vez será.

Pasó por su lado y fue directa hacia la puerta que daba a la salida. La abrió mientras él se giraba, dispuesto a pararla; con lo que le había costado encontrarla no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Pero no le dio tiempo a decirle nada ya que Bella cerró la puerta de golpe apoyándose en ella.

-¡mierda!-musitó-me han encontrado…

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-preguntó preocupado al verla tan asustada.

-¡todo esto es culpa tuya!-rugió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿El que es mi culpa?-cuestionó confuso-¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-los matones de Newton me persiguen porque no me fui con él la noche que estuve contigo-explicó nerviosa Bella-¡todo es culpa tuya!

Se apartó de la puerta y recorrió el pequeño baño en busca de alguna posible salida, sin éxito.

-¡mierda, mierda!-repetía-tengo que salir de aquí. ¡Joder!

-Bella-llamó él pero ella le ignoró-Bella.

-tiene que haber una forma de escapar-seguía cavilando Bella-alguna salida de emergencia. ¡Algo!

Edward se cansó de llamarla sin obtener respuesta así que la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el baño de paralíticos que era el más grande y estaba el que más lejos de la puerta. Bella no se enteró de que pasó hasta que estuvo pegada a la pared de en frente del baño con Edward delante.

-¿Qué…?-iba a preguntar pero él puso un dedo en sus labios callándola.

En ese mismo momento se oyó el estruendo de la puerta de fuera abrirse y unas voces hablar dentro de la estancia.

-¿seguro que ha entrado aquí?-preguntó una voz que Bella reconoció como uno de sus perseguidores e hizo que se tensara.

-segurísimo-contestó el otro-la he visto cerrar la puerta hace nada. Debe de estar escondida en alguno de los cubículos.

-abrámoslos-ordenó el otro.

Bella tenía ganas de llorar. ¡La habían atrapado! Después de tres semanas de huir de ellos habían logrado acorralarla. Tenía miedo, los brazos de Edward que sostenían uno de ellos su cadera y otro su brazo no le hacían sentir protegida. ¿Qué harían ellos con ella? o mejor dicho… ¿Qué haría Newton? ¿La mataría? ¿Y que pasaría con Edward? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal; tenía más miedo por Edward que por ella misma. No quería que le pasara nada.

Edward vio el miedo dibujado en las facciones de Bella y fue asimilando toda la información que tenía hasta ese momento. Esos dos tipos eran enviados por Newton, hijo se imaginó, para atrapar a Bella y llevarla hasta él. No sabía que harían con ella. ¡Maldito Newton! Como lo odiaba…pero él no dejaría que nadie tocase a Bella mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Su cerebro trabajó rápidamente una vez que escuchó una de las puertas de uno de los cubículos abrirse con un golpe sordo y los matones decir que irían a por la siguiente. Puede que fuese una idea un tanto extraña, incluso pervertida, pero teniendo a Bella en frente fue la única que se le ocurrió ya que, aunque no lo pareciera, él también había llegado a leer y ver películas sobre romances secretos adolescentes. Sin perder más tiempo, soltó a Bella y reapartó un poco de ella para conseguir el sitio justo para poder maniobrar y quitarse la camisa que llevaba puerta dejándola caer al suelo junto con su chaqueta. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿pero que…?-intentó hablar peor él volvió a cortarle.

-voy a ayudarte-respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

Y antes de darle tiempo a decir nada más, la alzó en brazos y ella tuvo que sujetarse con piernas y brazos para no caer quedando muy cerca de él y montada encima. La falda se le subió hasta las rodillas por la posición y ella lo miró confusa pero antes de darle tiempo a pensar siquiera en una sola razón por lo que Edward estuviera haciendo eso, él se apoderó de sus labios. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos mientras él la pegaba contra la pared ejerciendo el peso suficiente sobre ella para mantenerla ahí. Claro que no pasó mucho tiempo, apenas unos segundos, hasta que se rindió a los besos de Edward.

Y es que no podía remediarlo; ese hombre le hacía olvidar todo. Ya no recordaba que estaba en el baño de un Starbucks, ni que tenían dos hombres a pocos metros de distancia con solo una frágil puerta de madera que los separase de ellos, ni que la querían a ella, ni que estaba en peligro. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en los labios de Edward sobre los de ella y en las manos del hombre que quemaban en su cintura.

Sin poder controlar sus manos, empezó a recorrer con avidez todo su torso desnudo deleitándose con ese duro pecho que Edward tenía. Acarició toda su tersa piel disfrutando intensamente de poder volver a sentirlo. Era mejor de lo que recordaba o por lo menos eso creía ella en ese momento. Bajó sus caricias hasta el ombligo, que delineó con un dedo, y luego las subió hasta su cuello para enredarlas en su cabello y tirar de él hacia ella para acercarlo más. Ya le daba igual el haber estado evitándole; ahora quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible de ella.

En cuanto tocó sus labios, de la mente de Edward se esfumó la buena obra que quería hacer ayudándola y se dedicó a disfrutar de Bella pegada a él; sobretodo cuando vio que lo correspondía. Se le olvidaron sus buenas acciones y pegó a la chica contra la pared posicionándose contra ella, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo contra cada músculo del suyo. Adentró su lengua, deseoso de volver a probar a Bella, en su boca y saboreó toda su cavidad ansioso de no dejar de degustarla nunca. Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto.

Estaban tan ensimismados disfrutando de su reencuentro que no escucharon como los matones habían echado abajo las otras dos puertas de los baños normales y se disponían a hacer lo mismo con el que estaban ellos. Edward estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe sacándole de tu estupor. Separó su boca de la de Bella, que gimió en bajo disconforme, y se colocó de forma que la tapase de la vista de ambos hombres con su ancha espalda. Miró a la chica en sus brazos que respiraba entrecortadamente con la boca entre abierta y recordó que había hecho eso con la escusa de que era para ayudarla. Sin soltarla ni moverse ni un ápice, giró la cabeza para encarar a los matones.

-¡fuera!-gruñó; en parte actuando en parte deseándolo.

Seguido, volvió a mirar a Bella y agachó la cabeza para volver a atrapar los labios de la chica quien gimió en su boca haciendo que Edward la pegase contra la pared más aún sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar. Los hombres musitaron un bajo perdón cuando se fijaron en la camisa y la chaqueta de Edward en el suelo y cuando vieron que este no se cortaba nada al colar su mano por el blusón de Bella. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos mientras la pareja seguía a lo suyo.

-vamos a volver a mirar en los otros baños-ordenó uno de ellos.

El otro gruñó como asentimiento.

Edward podía haber parado en ese momento ya que su cometido había terminado pero desde luego eso era algo que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Estaba en el paraíso y se dijo a si mismo que si eso era ir al cielo, ya que Bella era un ángel, estaba feliz de haber muerto así.

Bella por su parte estaba medio extasiada por los fogosos besos del hombre y mareada por su sabor. Estaba aferrada con todas sus fuerzas a su cuello con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra iba sobando todo su torso bajando cada vez más. Llegó al cinturón y soltó el cuello, sin dejar nunca de besarle, para desabrochárselo. Cuando lo consiguió, metió la mano entre el pantalón y el boxer palpando por encima de la tela la excitada erección del hombre. Edward soltó un medio gruñido medio gemido.

Los matones habían vuelto a mirar todas las puertas disponibles y habían vuelto a llegar hasta la de la pareja. Confundidos y con uno de ellos jurando y perjurando que Bella había entrado a esos baños, tocaron la puerta suavemente.

-esto…señor-llamó uno a Edward-siento molestarle pero me preguntaba si había visto usted a una mujer entrar aquí antes…

Edward intentó separarse de la boca de la chica lo justo para contestar, una barbaridad, estaba seguro dada la situación, pero Bella se lo impidió atrayéndole otra vez hacia ella y besándolo con más ímpetu que antes mordiéndole el labio inferior. Él gimió y se pegó más restregándose contra ella olvidándose de contestar al hombre de fuera. Claro que este no desistió en su idea de que le respondiera.

-señor-llamó otra vez-señor. ¿Me está escuchando? Le preguntaba si…

Edward gruñó sonoramente y Bella soltó un poco la correa para que contestase a los matones de fuera. El rugido del hombre podía haberse escuchado fuera, en la cafetería, e incluso en la calle y todo.

-¿acaso cree que al entrar me he fijado en alguien que no sea mi compañera?-rugió-lárguese de aquí o lo juro que si sigue molestando yo mismo me encargaré de que sea la última persona a la que buscan.

-lo…lo siento, señor-se disculparon al mismo tiempo los matones.

-¡largo!-Edward destilaba iba en cada una de sus palabras.

Antes de darle tiempo a decir nada más, se encontraba nuevamente en su paraíso besando a Bella a lo que ella respondió volviendo a pegar su cuerpo al de él y restregándose contra su notable erección. Él gimió al sentirla con él y ella por volver a sentirse amada. Edward no perdió el tiempo y dejó la boca de Bella para bajar sus besos por su quijada moviéndose a lo largo de su cara hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella soltó un jadeo ahogado y su agarre alrededor de cuello y cintura se cerró más aún si cabía.

El sonido de unos pasos acelerados y la puerta cerrarse apresuradamente les avisó de que los matones se habían ido pero Edward siguió besando su cuello bajando poco a poco con húmedos besos hasta llegar a su hombro descubierto y quedarse ahí besando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo lo largo que era. Fue Bella la que volvió a la realidad con el portazo y abrió los ojos a duras penas.

-Edward-jadeó haciendo que el hombre incrementase sus caricias con la boca excitado.-Edward, ya se han ido.

Pero él siguió a lo suyo disfrutando más que nunca de su poder hipnótico con las mujeres y es que tenía a Bella totalmente derretida en sus brazos. Su lengua se movió a lo largo de toda la piel descubierta de la chica mientras ella se dejaba acariciar enredando sus dedos en el pelo cobrizo de él. Ella mantenía la boca entreabierta cogiendo aire una y otra vez pero cada vez le costaba más conseguirlo. Los jadeos ahogados de Bella solo hacían crecer las ganas de Edward por hacerla suya.

Estuvo perdida en las sensaciones, completamente dejada a los que quería en ese momento. Edward acariciaba delicadamente la suave piel de la espalda de Bella por debajo de su blusón, pero ávido de más, lo fue subiendo poco a poco, tocando todo a su paso con las palmas de sus manos. Fue entonces cuando Bella reaccionó y volvió en si.

-Edward, para-le dijo-ya se han ido.

-déjate llevar-le rogó él deseando hacerla suya.

-no, para-negó respirando profundamente para no hacerle caso a su hipnotizante y aterciopelada voz.-para, Edward.

Lo empujó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apartándolo de ella al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus piernas de la cintura de él para así dejarse caer de pies en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Edward estaba en el mismo estado que ella cogiendo aire con dificultad. La miraba confuso; él creía que ella estaba reaccionando a sus caricias positivamente, lo habría jurado, de hecho, pero de repente todo había parado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó intentando comprender.

-ya se han ido-respondió ella colocándose bien la ropa que tenía desordenada y peinándose con los dedos el pelo-ya me has ayudado. Has arreglado más o menos el asunto que tú liaste. No hacía falta que siguiésemos.

Dicho eso, pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta del baño para salir fuera. Edward estuvo en shock dos segundos contados y después cogió su camisa y chaqueta del suelo y salió detrás de ella; la paró agarrándola del brazo justo antes de que llegase a la puerta de fuera. Tiró de ella y la hizo girarse para encararla. Bella lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

-Bella, espera-pidió.

-no espero, Edward, tengo que irme-se giró pero él volvió a ponerla en el mismo sitio-déjame irme, por favor.

-¿Por qué te vas?-le preguntó dolido.- ¿he hecho algo mal?

-no, no has hecho nada mal ahora-negó ella intentando soltarse.

-fue el otro día entonces-llegó a la conclusión-dime, ¿Qué hice mal?

-nada, Edward, déjame.-pidió.

-no te dejo-dijo serio-dime que hice mal.

-nada-contestó terca Bella.

-¡joder, Bella!-su voz sonó más alta porque empezaba a mosquearse.-dime que coño dije que te jodiese tanto.

-suéltame-rogó ella reacia a no decirle lo que le sentó mal.

-¡contesta!-gruñó.

-¡me trataste como a una puta!-soltó sin pensar en las como reaccionaría él.

-_eres_ una puta-dijo él intentando justificarse.

No tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de que no había sido la respuesta adecuada y la mano de Bella en su cara lo corroboró. Bella le había pegado un tortazo con la mano abierta que sonó alto y limpio. Al mismo tiempo, luchaba por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Edward soltó el brazo de Bella y se llevó la mano a la zona afectada en estado de shock.

-no vuelvas a acercarte a mí-advirtió ella con voz fría y cortante.-no quiero volver a verte.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta del baño la cual quedó abierta por la fuerza con la que había dado el portazo. Edward la vio correr hacia la salida del bar sin conseguir salir de su estado catatónico; su cuerpo no reaccionaba aunque él quisiera. Bella se giró para mirar por última vez a Edward en el umbral de la puerta del baño, todavía con la mano en la mejilla y con el torso descubierto.

Y ahí se perdieron de vista por segunda vez en menos de un mes, ambos con el otro en sus pensamientos y los dos escuchando la canción _maybe I'm amazed_ sonaba de fondo en la radio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

bueno aqui está el cuarto capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)mi ordenador no tiene internet y estoy en l de mi hermana que me lo deja de vez en cuando pero vamos...no estoy apenas.

2)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

también tengo que avisaros, que como esta era la única historia que tenía en mi ordenador es la que más avanzada tengo así que he decidido terminar de escribirla primero y después seguir con las otras(que tengo lso siguientes caspi medio escritos). así que mis otras historias puede que se hagan de esperar algomás...

espero que os guste este capi^^


	6. descubierta

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

lo siento pero estoy ocupada y no voy a poder contestar a los reviews. espero queme perdoneis y que no dejeis de leerme por ello. solo contestaré a los que tenga algo puntual.

_**maria swan de cullen**_: me has dicho que lea tu historia...bueno ahora mismo no tengo tiempo y además suelo djear que las historias lleven unos cuantos capis antes de ponrme a leerlas ya que sino me deja con demasiadas ganas. espero que no te importe pero si me leo tu historia será más adelante, ¿vale?

**_AleCullen:_** interesante el video...creo que ya lo había visto hace tiempo pero no me acordaba...es una paranoya muy grande...me necnata^^pero a que te refeires con que te lo recuerda¿?es que me interesa saber tu opinión y hoy estoty espesa por el calor y no pillo a la primera:$

_**yle_cullen**_: no voya poner puntos de vista de ninguno porque lahistoria está pensada para que los sentimientos se mezclen continuamente y sería mucho lío estar cambiando el PV todo el rato. espero que no te importe. adem´ñas, es mi primer fic en tercera persona y aunque me cuesta estoy decidida a acabarlo así.

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE: este capítulo contiene escenas violentas así que si hay algún sensible no recomiendo que lea. por lo mneos la escena pretende ser violenta aunque no se sila he descrito con suficiente claridad para llegar a dar a entender lo que quiero._**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

-joder, Jake, ¡deja de llamar!-murmuró Bella-¡cuelga!

Estaba tumbada en el sofá de su casa con su teléfono móvil en la mano y miraba la pantalla con el nombre de su amigo parpadeando en ella. Estaba hablándole al aparato como si él tuviese la culpa o como si con ellos Jacob se diera por aludido. La llamada cesó pero no habían pasado dos minutos y estaba volviendo a sonar.

-¡mierda, Jake!-gruñó.- ¡deja de llamar!

La melodía sonó durante un rato antes de que volviese a cesar pero Bella siguió con el móvil en la mano por si volvía a llamar. Por suerte, no fue así. Suspiró en alto y lo dejó encima de la mesa que tenía en la pequeña sala entre el sofá y la televisión. Cogió un pañuelo de papel de la caja que tenía al lado y se sonó los mocos; los indeseables habían aparecido, por fin, después de más de un mes de llorar todos los días y ahora no había quien los consiguiese hacer desaparecer. Por suerte solo eran por la congoja.

Se quitó la manta que tenía por encima, ya que por las noches hacía bastante frío y desde luego ella no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse un calefactor, y la dejó a un lado junto con la caja de pañuelos. Se levantó del asiento y caminó despacio y sin ganas hasta la cocina en busca de su nuevo antiguo vicio. Y es que desde antes el comer helado era habitual en ella pero ahora se había vuelto casi su única comida. Quizás fuera el hecho de que solía comerlo cuando estaba deprimida y últimamente la depresión era su estado habitual.

La cosa era que se había vuelto adicta al helado de Strawberry and cheesecake y en ese momento era lo que más le apetecía. Así que fue a la cocina y cogió un gran pote, su cuchara favorita enorme de comer helado y se dirigió a la sala a poner por enésima vez su película favorita; pretty woman.

Entró en la sala y dejó las cosas encima de la mesa para ir antes que nada a la televisión y encenderla junto con el video. Tenía tan poco dinero para gastar que la televisión era una de esas casi en blanco y negro de las que los únicos botones para cambiar los canales estaban en la pantalla misma y tenía que ir hasta allí para encender, apagar o cambiar los canales. La única película que tenía era, por supuesto, pretty woman, pero eso si, en VHS. El video se lo había dado James cuando cambiaron el de su casa. Bella estaba segura de que si no llega a haberlo cambiado se lo habría regalado aún quedándose sin nada ya que entonces ella se pasaba todos los días y momentos libres de ocupa en su casa viendo la película.

Pulsó los botones correspondientes y en la pantalla aparecieron los anuncios anteriores a la película. Se fue a sentar al sofá y se estiró lo larga que era que tampoco lo llenaba entero. Se tapó con la manta y se dispuso a ver la película pero cuando fue a coger su tarrina de helado se dio cuenta de que tenía el móvil con la pantalla iluminada. Suspirando lo cogió y vio que tenía una llamada de Jake y un mensaje de texto suyo. Abrió el mensaje y nada más leerlo maldijo en voz alta.

En él, Jacob le preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba y que quería verla. Estaba tan empeñado en ello que juró que a la mañana siguiente iría a visitarla quisiera o no. Bella suspiró en alto.

-¡dejadme la tarde en paz!-gruñó.-tengo suficiente con la nochecita que me espera…

Apagó el teléfono y lo tiró enfadada contra la otra esquina del sofá. Luego cogió el pote de helado y se tumbó dispuesta a ver la película después de mucho rato.

Engulló el helado y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Estaba por el trozo de la película en el que ambos protagonistas, Julia Roberts y Richard Gere, asistían a una reunión en el club de campo cuando el timbre sonó. Bufó en voz alta.

-pues no me da la gana de abrir-musitó tapándose más aún con la manta como si eso pudiera hacer que el que tocase se fuera y la dejara en paz.

Pero el timbre siguió sonando y empezaron a dar golpes en la puerta. Nadie habló por lo que supo que no eran ni Ángela ni James, ya que ellos siempre pegaban gritos para avisar y encima él tenía llaves. El repetitivo sonido le hizo perder la paciencia y levantarse enfadada a abrir la puerta.

-que yo sepa has dicho que venías mañana por la mañana.-murmuró para si misma.-me cago en ti, Jacob.

Llegó a la puerta y soltó el seguro que tenía puesto en ella. Cogió el pomo con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a salirse y después tiró para abrir de golpe. Iba a soltar un par de maldiciones a Jacob pero se quedó congelada al ver que no era su amigo el que estaba en frente de ella.

-sorpresa.-dijo burlón el hombre de la puerta y la empujó hacia dentro antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada más.

Bella vio como la puerta se cerraba delante de sus narices y como Newton atrancaba con seguro para que nadie pudiese entrar. Luego se giró y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro lo cual le dio mucho miedo. Pero aunque quisiera hacer algo, no podía; su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su garganta atorada haciendo que solo débiles gorgoteos saliesen de ella.

-cuanto tiempo, Delice-murmuró él mientras se acercaba a la chica paralizada.- ¿o prefieres que te llame Isabella?

El escuchar su nombre, aunque fuese el completo, hizo que saliera de su estupor y consiguió por fin que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó temerosa.

-se mucho de ti, preciosa-contestó altanero.-como también se que prefieres que te llamen Bella. Solo por ser tú, te concederé tu deseo.

Mike vio la televisión encendida y la película parada en la pantalla. Reconoció la imagen y rió sarcástico.

-¿Pretty woman?-preguntó burlón.-no puedo creerlo…una puta que piensa que esas cosas pueden hacerse realidad… fantasía pura y dura…

Bella empezó a respirar con dificultad viendo como el hombre se acercaba cada vez más a ella pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

-¿Qué quieres?-cuestionó.

Newton rió sonora y cruelmente.

-creo que lo dejé bien claro la noche en la que pedí tus servicios-murmuró.-me habían hablado mucho de ti y sabía que solías tener bastante clientela lo que te mantenía _ocupada_, pero esa noche por fin pude conseguirte para mí.

El semblante burlón del hombre cambió abruptamente a uno de odio y furia que hizo que a Bella le recorriese un escalofrío de terror. Mike estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

-pero apareció aquel tipo y tú te fuiste con él dejándome a tu patética copia.-destilada odio en cada palabra que salía de su boca y a Bella le recorrió un escalofrío.-pero no me rendí y aquí estoy, dispuesto a recibir mi recompensa.

Ella tembló en anticipación a lo que venía pero sacó fuerzas para hablar.

-lo siento, señor Newton, pero no creo que pueda ayudarle.-estaba tentada a irse corriendo a decir verdad.-además, tampoco estoy en mi horario de trabajo.

-¿trabajo? ¡Oh, no! Creo que no has comprendido… aquella vez me dolió mucho que me abandonases de esa forma.-hizo un teatral gesto poniendo cara de pena.- por lo que merezco una recompensa. Pienso tomarla ahora mismo y no pienso pagar por ella.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asustada. ¡ese hombre estaba loco! Estaba hablando de tener sexo con ella como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Puede que fuese una prostituta pero también merecía respeto. Además, ella no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera que la tomase después de lo que le había hecho a su amiga…

-veo que vas comprendiendo las cosas…-comentó él jocoso.

-no quiero.- se apresuró a decir ella.

-no creo que estés en la posición adecuada para decir lo que quieres o lo que no quieres.- comentó él malicioso.- además, no he pedido tu opinión. Va a ser si o si.

Él se acercó a ella mientras que Bella daba los mismos pasos que él daba en su dirección, en la contraria. Más no fueron más de cinco cuando ella chocó contra la pared que tenía detrás de ella y entonces se asustó de verdad.

-no…no se acerque más.-balbuceó ella.-juro que gritaré.

-no creo.-dijo él.

-¡soco…!-Mike dio dos zancadas en su dirección y le tapó la boca antes de darle tiempo a pedir ayuda.

Bella empezó a removerse entre los brazos del hombre, que la había apresado, intentando zafarse de él pero Newton tenía mucha fuerza. Pero aún así, el hombre pronto se cansó de tener que sujetarla pues así sería más difícil tomarla así que la lanzó contra la mesa de la pequeña salita donde se encontraban. La chica chocó contra la superficie dándose un golpe en el estómago que la hizo quedarse sin aire durante unos segundos. La mesa se rompió y Bella se quedó en el suelo tirada intentando respirar.

Mike aprovechó ese momento para ir hasta la mesa que había en una esquina y quitarle el cable a la lámpara que había encima. Luego fue hasta donde la chica y la levantó tirándole del cabello. La chica aulló débilmente intentando coger aire aún y él le arrancó la parte de arriba del pijama que tenía puesta. Bella se removió con toda la fuerza que tenía, que no era mucha, por lo que Newton se hartó y le pegó una bofetada haciendo que Bella gritase. La tiró al suelo bruscamente y le ató las manos con el cable fuertemente haciéndole daño y todo en las muñecas. Se las levantó y las dejó por encima de su cabeza de forma que tuviese mejor acceso al cuerpo de la chica.

-te ataría también las piernas porque te mueves demasiado.-le dijo- pero para lo que te quiero las necesito bien abiertas.

-¡ayuda!-consiguió gritar Bella no demasiado alto antes de que Newton la volviese a golpear haciendo que le sangrara el labio que se le había partido.

La chica cogía bocanadas de aire para poder volver a estado normal pero Newton encima de ella no ayudaba para nada. El hombre le quitó bruscamente y sin la menor delicadeza el sujetador rompiéndolo y dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Viendo que Bella intentaba gritar para pedir ayuda, le abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y le metió la prenda dentro haciendo que fuese imposible que ningún sonido saliese de ella. Ella empezó a marearse por la falta de aire.

-eres más difícil de lo que creía.-le comentó él molesto-me gustan las chicas que lo ponen algo difícil pero tú te pasas con ello. ¿Ves? He tenido que atarte y todo…con lo bien que te lo vas a pasar…no tienes que moverte tanto…

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se le nubló la vista. Lo agradeció en secreto; Newton pensaba violarla y eso era un hecho inevitable pero prefería no verlo. Se volvió a intentar mover pero él la golpeó nuevamente y ella quedó medio desmayada en el suelo. El aire le faltaba y empezó a marearse.

Mike vio como ella dejaba de agitarse y aprovechó eso para deshacerse de la parte de abajo del pantalón de Bella. Seguido, le desgarró la braga que tenía debajo dejándola completamente desnuda. La vio llorar y eso lo excitó más aún. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agachó la cabeza y atrapó un pezón con sus dientes. Solo que no fue de forma delicada, como Edward había hecho, sino que lo mordió con dureza y agresividad haciéndole sangrar. Bella aulló de dolor, con la tela del sujetador ahogando el gemido que escapó de su boca.

A Newton le encantaba verla tan vulnerable y débil. Adoraba verla sufrir y ser él el que la estaba sometiendo de esa manera. Lamió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y emitió un ronroneo de gusto.

-me encanta que llores.-le susurró.-tus lágrimas saben genial.

Siguió arañando y mordiendo la suave piel de la chica, la cual empezaba a amoratarse. Su miembro estaba más que excitado y con ganas de juerga. Cuando se cansó, se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó, junto con los boxers, lo justo y necesario para sacar su miembro y después se levantó un poco. Le abrió las piernas a Bella de forma brusca y ella emitió un chillido de dolor y angustia.

-¿estás preparada, monada?-le preguntó-claro que si, lo estás deseando… pues ahí va.

Sin previo aviso, la penetró de golpe de una sola estocada. Bella gritó ahogándose con la tela que tenía en la boca. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir con más fuerza y empezaron a picarle los ojos. Y es que le había dolido, y mucho. Puede que fuese prostituta y hubiese mantenido muchas relaciones sexuales, pero al fin y al cabo siempre estaba preparada para el coito y aunque no fuese placentero no dolía. Pero Newton la había penetrado sin haberla preparado nada con anterioridad y sin importarle el dolor que le estaba causando. Bella estuvo segura de que lo había hecho aposta.

También se fijó en que no había utilizado ninguna clase de protección y se angustió de una manera alarmante con solo pensar en que podría quedar embarazada de ese patán. Se removió ligeramente pero no pudo conseguir nada; apenas tenía fuerzas y le costaba exagerado respirar. Mike por su parte, la embestía una y otra vez sin cesar, emitiendo repetidos gemidos.

-¡OH, joder! Esto está muy estrecho…-gimió excitado.-muy, muy estrecho.

Bello lloraba cada vez más y se sentía desfallecer solo que no de placer sino de dolor. Intentó pensar en que era Edward el que le hacía todo eso pero fue incapaz de hacerlo ya que él había sido delicado y atento con ella y Mike estaba siendo todo lo contrario. La imagen de Edward haciéndole daño como Newton se lo estaba haciendo le era imposible de pensar.

-¡si! ¡Si!-gemía Newton.- ¡así me gusta! ¡Dale, dale!

Siguió embistiéndola sin cuidado haciendo que la entrepierna le doliera. Su cuerpo ni siquiera conseguía acostumbrarse al dolor ya que cada vez lo hacía más fuerte haciendo que doliese más. Sentía como se le desgarraba poco a poco y ni siquiera podía chillar para hacerlo ver ya que el sujetador de su boca impedía que los gritos saliesen.

-¡OH, joder, si!-gritó él.- ¡me voy a correr, joder, me voy a correr!

Bella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces totalmente desesperada emitiendo sonidos sordos; no podía siquiera pensar en hacerlo dentro de ella, ¿verdad? ¡No podía! Si lo hacía puede que quedase embarazada y eso era impensable. Intentó moverse pero le fue imposible por tenerlo encima de ella y porque no tenía fuerza alguna.

Mike empezó a subir la velocidad de las estocadas sintiendo que iba a venirse y acertó ya que no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Se descargó completamente dentro de Bella gruñendo al terminar. Luego se dejó caer agotado encima de ella sin salir de ella.

Ella se movió ligeramente, incómoda. Quería que saliese ya de dentro de ella. Quería que la dejase en paz. Tenía que ir a un hospital; podía estar embarazada. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser posible ya que estaba toda golpeada y tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Cuando Newton recuperó el aliento, se levantó y salió de ella. Miró a Bella y rió divertido.

-estás hecha una pena.-le comentó burlón.

La agarró por el pelo y tiró de ella para ponerla a su altura. Bella emitió un chillido que no se escuchó del todo gracias a que tenía la boca tapada pero le dolió a rabiar. Él le acercó la cara y la besó por encima de la tela. Ella ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para rechazarlo y él se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿ya estás cansada?-preguntó decepcionado.- ¡ni de coña! Todavía te falta trabajo. Tienes que hacerme una buena mamada…me han contado que las haces muy bien…

La volvió a tirar al suelo y se puso de rodillas a su lado pasándole su miembro por la cara. Bella solo pudo sollozar sin moverse.

-¿Qué coño pasa? ¿No tienes fuerzas?-se levantó y la levantó con él.- ¡me cago en las putas putas! ¡No valéis para nada!

La zarandeó repetidas veces haciendo que Bella pareciese una muñeca de trapo a merced de sus garras. Ella solo estaba flácida, colgando de sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía sucia y dañada. Tenía ganas de suicidarse e incluso pensó en hacerlo en cuanto él se fuese pero después recordó a Alice y la idea se esfumó de su cabeza. Newton se cansó al de un rato de moverla.

-he cambiado de opinión, pensaba hacerte que me hicieras una mamada pero creo que mejor no; así das asco.-dijo despectivo.

Entonces, la lanzó al suelo haciendo que se golpease la cabeza con la esquina de un mueble quedando medio desmayada en el suelo, aún atada y amordazada. Mike se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a irse.

-no ha estado mal al final, aunque podría haber estado mejor.-le comentó mientras se arreglaba la camisa.-pero no vales la pena para repetir. Una y no más, como decía mi madre. La gente como tú da asco.

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta y se fue de allí. Salió a la calle y les hizo una señal a sus matones que estaban distrayendo a James para que él pudiese entrar a la casa de Bella sin ser visto.

Ella quedó tendida en el suelo sin poder moverse aún llorando y sollozando. La cabeza le daba pinchazos y cada vez sentía la mente más lejos de allí. Apenas podía respirar y sentía como que su cabeza se iba de allí poco a poco. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta Edward sin saber porque y deseó que estuviera con ella abrazándola en ese momento. Y así, con el hombre en su cabeza, la negrura la absorbió y perdió el conocimiento.

Jacob apareció a la mañana siguiente temprano queriendo ver a Bella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla y todavía no sabía porque. Ella le había mandado un mensaje de texto al móvil hacía casi dos meses diciéndole que no podía volver a verle y que ya lo llamaría ella. No le había dado explicación alguna y tampoco contestaba a sus llamadas o a sus mensajes. Había aceptado no verla porque pensó que podrían ser problemas personales que no tenía confianza de contarle pero ya se había cansado. Por eso había decidido ir a su casa ese día. Solo esperaba que estuviese en casa pero sino, le pediría a James la llave para entrar; él lo conocía y se la prestaría.

Llegó al edificio y como siempre, se encontró al rubio en la puerta.

-buenos días.-le saludó.

-¡hombre! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-exclamó el otro dándole un apretón de manos y unas palmaditas en la espalda.-hacia mucho que no te pasabas…pensé que te habrías peleado con Bella o algo.

-ya bueno, eso es lo que vengo a descubrir porque no me llama ni contesta cuando yo lo hago.-le contestó el moreno.

-tranquilo, colega, lleva tiempo rara.-le explicó James.-desde que no vienes más o menos. Ángela y yo estamos preocupados por ella pero por lo menos podemos hacer que coma y salga de vez en cuando.

-si, menos mal.-sonrió.-puedo pasar, ¿verdad?

-claro, chaval.-señaló con la cabeza la puerta.-he arreglado el ascensor así que puedes subir en él.

-ya era hora.-murmuró Jacob vacilándole.-bueno, un placer volver a verte.

-cuanto quieras, chavalote.

Jacob entró al edificio y se metió al ascensor. Presionó el botón del piso de Bella. Esperó a que llegase arriba y llamó a la puerta. Frunció el ceño pero pegó la oreja en la puerta; la televisión sonaba dentro. Tocó otra vez.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-la llamó.- ¡Bella, abre! Se que estás ahí dentro. ¡Estoy oyendo la televisión!

No escuchó movimiento alguno dentro y puso una mueca extraña en la cara. Tocó otras dos veces y como nadie contestó bajó hasta abajo y le pidió las llaves a James. Este, no puso problema alguno en dárselas y Jacob subió y abrió la puerta.

La escena que se encontró casi hizo que se le salieran los ojos y le diera un infarto. Bella yacía en el suelo en una postura de lo menos apropiada. Estaba desnuda completamente con sus braguitas y el pijama desgarrado en una esquina y su sujetador en la boca metido. Tenía las manos atadas con un cable y las mantenía por encima de su cabeza. Tenía las piernas en unos ángulos no muy cómodos y un charco de sangre se había posado alrededor de su cabeza. Había varias cosas rotas y una sustancia que a Jacob le pareció semen en el suelo cerca de ella. Estaba llena de moratones, con varios cortes y el cuerpo hinchado y morado. Parecía una muñeca rota, a la que habían roto los topes de sus articulaciones. La escena era espantosa y a Jake se le heló la sangre.

-¡Bella!-gritó cuando volvió en sí.

Recordó las indicaciones del padre de Edward en cuanto a los accidentes y que había que hacer cuando había uno así que lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de James sin mover a Bella. El hombre llegó con él dos minutos más tarde y se asustó realmente cuando vio la escena.

-¡Bella!-gritó como Jacob y fue a acercarse a ella solo que el otro lo paró.- ¿Qué coño haces?

-no se le puede mover, puede tener algo roto y empeoraríamos las cosas.-le explicó.-llama una ambulancia.

El rubio asintió y corrió a llamar abajo. Jacob fue hasta Bella y le tomó el pulso. Respiró tranquilo cuando vio que seguía viva. Entonces, recordó una vez que Bella había hablado sobre posibles problemas. Aquella vez, ella le había dicho que si tenía algún problema alguna vez y necesitaba remediarlo llamase a un número de teléfono que le dio y preguntase por Jasper. Le había dicho también que si ella tenía un problema lo llamase para decírselo.

Decidido, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que ella le dio en su día. Dio señal nada más marcar. Sonó tres veces hasta que alguien descolgó y habló.

-diga.-se escuchó al otro lado de la comunicación.

-¿eres Jasper?-preguntó Jacob.

-si, ¿Quién es?-preguntó dubitativo.

-soy Jacob Black, amigo de Bella.-contestó.-es sobre ella; tenemos que hablar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

bueno aqui está el cuarto capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)mi ordenador no tiene internet y estoy en l de mi hermana que me lo deja de vez en cuando pero vamos...no estoy apenas.

2)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

también tengo que avisaros, que como esta era la única historia que tenía en mi ordenador es la que más avanzada tengo así que he decidido terminar de escribirla primero y después seguir con las otras(que tengo lso siguientes caspi medio escritos). así que mis otras historias puede que se hagan de esperar algomás...

espero que os guste este capi^^


	7. el amor y el odio van cogidos de la mano

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

_**sarita26:**_ si, es un capullo...

**_cr89: _**tranbquila, Jacon hace bien trabajo(ahora lo ves) y bueno...se que es impactante aunque eso era lo que pretendía(sin querer herira nadie)

**_akako cullen: _**maldito es poco decir.

**_lizie20: _**yo odio al mike de este fic auqnue la verdad e sque el de crepúsculo nome cae mal del todo

**_Cammiie Cullen: _**en este capi sale que tiene que ver Jasper

_**Sweet Doll x:**_ esa reacción es la que quería crear xD

**_Muse87: _**gracias!no estaba del todo segura de que me hubiese quedaod bien...creo que todo el mundo esperaba que apareiciera Edward...aisss xD Bella ha pasado ya demasiado aunque le queda un ratito para ser completamente feliz...

**_chiiocullen: _**pobre gays...yo que quiero unamigo gay y no consigo...imagina loque hubiera pasado si Jake no decide verla ese día...

**_ginny lily potter weasley:_** en este capi se explica lo suficiente de Jasper. siento tardar, de verdad, encima este es el que estoy escribiendo ahora. los otros los he dejado para cuando termine este. ya tengo el siguiente capi esxfrito y fíjate si tardo pero entiende...tiene 15 hojas de word

**_assenav1980: _**gracias por todo^^

**_paky:_** lo que quiero que quede claro es que no puse ese capi a favor de ello, es más, lo quemás odio del mundo sin expeción es la violación. pero era parte de la historia. ya se que tal vez es un poco fuerte pero lo avisé(entiendo que si lees una historia vas a leer todo aunque te moleste peor lo siento) y además esta historia está pensada para ser algo trágica y sobretodo que la gente no piense que es simplemente un pretty woman. creo que he cambiado varias cosas...lo siento si no te ha gustado.

**_MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: _**en realidad el Mike de Meyer no es tan malo...míralo por este lado, él simplemente está por Bella e intenta salir con ella pero no haCE NADA malo que un adolescente normal no haría. en realidad me cae bastante bien.

**_angelrpr: _**vaya...a la gentele ha parecido más duro de lo que pensaba...yo que creía queme iba a salir mal porque no estaba sgeura de si estaba bien deceito...lo que es Jasper se explica en este capi.

**_zamaraz: _**estaba claro que Mike tenía que encontrarla(porque la historia tiene un papel importante) en este capi se "explica" porque es Jake quien lo encuentra. de todos modos en este fic Edward y él tienen fines distintos, me refiero a que no se enamoran los dos de ella. bueno...este fic si es un poco trágico. no he pensado el final aún pero no está claro si todo saldrá bien;hay muchos puntos en contra, en plan de que hay varias personas implicadas y muchas tienen porblemas que resolver. con Mike aún no se que hcaer...estoy entre varias opciones...

**_malu-cullen: _**es que el capi que viene tiene que ir todo junto y si lo alagraba quedaba muy largo.

**_Natsu 7: _**me alegra que te guste^^imagino que tú,como yo, te fijarás en que la escena esté bien plasmada o escrita y no es que te guste lo que pase(a andie legustanlasviolaciones)

**_Isis Janet: _**si...Newton e sun asqueroso en este fic.

**_aridenere: _**bueno...veremos que hace Jake en este capi.

**_missju:_** jajaj que bueno lo de triple j!no lo había pensado xD

**_MiriCullen:_** yo lo toprturaría antes...pero eso hoy en díoa no se este capi se dice el papel de cada y Edward no puee ir a su casa porque no sabe donde está.

**_lau-efron-cullen:_** ya...cualquiera que haga eso es un cerdo cabrón...pero esta historia no estáenn ranking M solo por las escenas de sexo...

**_nielasol:_** yo odio al mike de esta historia. binevenida entonces!mealegra que te guste^^

**_Allie Hale: _**aunque odie las violaciones la meta era que este capi fuese eso justamente, fuerte. me alegra haberlo logrado. lo del chofer...si era Emmett, pero no va a vovler a salir en esta hsitoria. la evrdad es que lo puse simplemente para que saleira pero no va a tener papeles.

**_Inmans: _**todo a su tiempo.

**_RosyCullen:_** si...trauma...

**_julie:_** me suena haber leído el resumen pero no se que historia es la que por tus elogios^^aunque a mi el Mike de crepúsculo no me cae mal-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

-Edward, lo siento pero no puedo quedar.-decía Jacob.-una amiga está grave y la están llevando al hospital; tengo que ir con ella.

-tranquilo, Jake, está bien.-contestó el otro escuchando la ansiosa voz de su amigo.- ¿quieres que vaya? Tal vez pueda ayudar…

-no hace falta, tranquilo.-respondió Jake temblando.

-vale, voy ahora mismo.-dijo Edward seguro al escuchar como su amigo estaba a punto de colapsar.-te haré compañía y tal vez pueda ayudarte llamando a mi padre.

-gracias, Edward, eres un amigo.-agradeció Jake.

-¿estás en el central?-cuestionó.

-si, claro.-dudó pero luego con voz suplicante añadió.-ven rápido, Edward, por favor; tengo miedo.

-Tranquilo, Jake, en menos de diez minutos estoy allí.-prometió.

Colgó y se pasó las manos por el pelo negro. Estaba asustado; mucho. Temía que Bella muriese y es que el estado en el que estaba era grave. Se encontraba en el pasillo del hospital, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Hacia cinco minutos que se habían llevado a Bella a quirófano pero a él se le había hecho eterno; sentía que llevaba allí parado horas e incluso días y que cuanto más tardasen en decirle algo sobre su amiga menos posibilidades de salir tendría.

-¿Jake?-este se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un médico hablándole.

-Carlisle.-pronunció el chico acercándose a él.- ¿Cómo está ella?

-he atendido personalmente a tu amiga en cuanto he sabido que la conocías.-le explicó.

El hombre era alto y rubio. Tenía unos ojos azules bastante llamativos y era realmente apuesto. Parecía más un modelo o actor famoso que un cirujano experimentado pero si lo conocías un poco descubrías que Carlisle Cullen había nacido para eso.

-¿Bella está bien, Carlisle?-preguntó ansioso Jacob.

Jake era como de la familia para todos los Cullen y con Carlisle, el padre de Edward, no era la excepción. Tenían mucha confianza.

-no voy a mentirte, Jake, tu amiga está muy grave.-explicó con voz serena.-tiene contracturas varias y un golpe en la cabeza. Tiene dos costillas rotas y una de ellas le ha perforado un pulmón. Hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia pero ha perdido mucha sangre. El problema es que su cuerpo no es compatible con la sangre común. El tipo que ella tiene es muy difícil de encontrar y hay muy pocos donantes.

-pero hay, ¿verdad?-preguntó esperanzado.-dime que hay alguno en este hospital, por favor, Carlisle…

-lo siento, Jake, pero no.-contestó con semblante serio pero triste.-si no aparece ningún donante la cosa puede empeorar mucho más de lo que ya está. Estamos llamando a los hospitales de los al rededores para encontrarlos. Te avisaré por lo que sea.

-gracias, Carlisle.-agradeció el chico a punto de llorar.

-haré cuanto esté en mi mano, Jake-prometió para luego irse a atender a más pacientes.

Jacob se dejó caer en una de las sillas del pasillo y enterró su cara en las manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas. No lo entendía… ¿Por qué Bella? ella era una persona maravillosa, no merecía que le pasara nada como eso. También se preguntó que le había pasado. El estado en el que la había encontrado apuntaba a que había sido violada pero él intentaba no pensar en eso. Pero si al final había pasado eso juró que mataría al tipo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y empezaron a correr libremente por su cara. ¡Era injusto! Daría lo que fuese por estar en el lugar de ella. ¡Lo que fuera! Todo sonaba como algún problema dada la condición de la chica pero ella solo se había metido a ese mundo para poder salvar a su hermana de morir. ¡Era más que injusto! Sollozó en alto. ¡Bella no podía morir! Se decía a si mismo que Carlisle la salvaría; que era un gran médico, el mejor. Pero no conseguía convencerse. Levantó la cabeza chocándola contra la pared.

-¡mierda, joder!-gruñó.

De repente la puerta del hospital se abrió con un estruendo y por ella entró un hombre joven corriendo. Tenía el pelo muy rubio y ojos azul eléctrico. Se veía fatigado, asustado y ansioso. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo y luego centró su atención en la secretaría. Corrió hasta allí, empujando por el camino a dos señoras que estaban ahí y llegó para hablar con la secretaria ignorando a un señor que estaba delante de él haciendo una consulta.

-¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?-preguntó entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

-lo siento, señor, pero tiene que esperar a la cola.-contestó educadamente la chica morena que estaba en recepción.

-¡me da igual la cola!-chilló enfadado.- ¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de Jacob y cuando escuchó el nombre se levantó como un resorte y anduvo casi sin pensarlo hasta él.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó dubitativo.

El aludido se volteó a mirarle con odio en los ojos. Lo escaneó de arriba abajo sopesando quien podía saber su nombre en aquella ciudad que pisaba por primera vez y después de unos segundos habló.

-¿Quién eres, que quieres y como sabes mi nombre?-preguntó sin andar con rodeos.

-soy Jacob Black, el amigo de Bella de aquí.-contestó.-yo te he llamado.

Al rubio se le suavizaron las facciones y el miedo se dibujó en su cara. Soltó un sollozo que intentó ocultar y luego cogió de los hombros a Jacob. El otro se tensó pensando que iba a pegarle o algo por el estilo.

-Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti y luego tendremos tiempo para hablar.-dijo rápidamente casi trabándose con las palabras.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-el padre de mi mejor amigo se ha encargado de ella; es el mejor médico de aquí.-contestó el otro.-pero no puede hacer nada por ella en este momento. Ha perdido mucha sangre y no hay donantes compatibles con ella.

-¿ese es todo el problema? ¿Si se le da sangre se recuperará?-Jacob asintió.-perfecto, que tomen la mía.

-no me has entendido.-negó.-la sangre de Bella es de un tipo bastante inusual y su cuerpo no acepta las que suelen haber comúnmente.

-te he entendido perfectamente.-rebatió el otro.-pero yo soy compatible con ella.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó esperanzado.

-si, lo descubrimos hace unos años.-explicó Jasper.-tuvo un accidente mientras jugaba en la calle; un coche la atropelló cuando iba detrás del balón.-rió amargamente.-Bella tiende a tener accidentes frecuentemente…la cosa es que también necesitó sangre esa vez y tuvieron un problema como este para conseguir sangre. Sus amigos pedimos que nos hicieran pruebas para ver si éramos compatibles y al final resulté ser yo el adecuado.

-perfecto, vamos.-agarró al hombre de la muñeca y tiró de él.-no hay tiempo que perder; ven conmigo.

Los dos corrieron con Jacob delante mientras este buscaba a Carlisle por los pasillos. Lo vio al final de uno de ellos y no dudó en encaminarse hacia él gritando e ignorando a la gente que le reñía y le gritaba.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!-gritó haciendo que el aludido se girase a mirarle.

-Jake, ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó cuando llegaron hasta él.-estamos en un hospital, sabes que no puedes chillar.

-es compatible.-le dijo señalando a Jasper.-él puede darle sangre a Bella.

-¿estás seguro?-cuestionó el médico.

-lo he hecho antes-aseguró.

-muy bien, acompáñame.-le dijo-Jake, vuelve a la sala de espera o estate en el pasillo.

Carlisle desapareció a todo correr con Jasper detrás de él y Jacob se dirigió de vuelta a la silla donde había estado momentos antes de que Jasper siguiera. Se volvió a sentar y cerró los ojos. Entonces hizo algo que llevaba sin hacer demasiado tiempo; rezó. Para que Bella sobreviviese porque sabía que aunque tuviese sangre para realizar la operación, todavía había muchos problemas que podían surgir. No era médico ni de cerca pero sabía que un pulmón perforado por una costilla rota era bastante peligroso.

El miedo volvió a su cuerpo y las lágrimas a sus ojos. Volvió a temer por la vida de su amiga y los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer saliendo de su garganta. Estaba tan ensimismado de lo aterrado que estaba que no sintió a Edward entrar al hospital. Pero él si que lo vio y fue directo adonde él. Cuando estuvo a su lado se agachó a su altura y lo llamó.

-Jake.-el aludido levantó la cabeza y Edward pudo ver los ojos hinchados y rojos.- ¡OH, Dios, Jake!

-Edward, no quiero que muera.-sollozó.

-tranquilo, Jake, todo va a ir bien.-se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.-mi padre es un gran médico.

-pero tú no viste su estado, Edward. Era horrible…estaba hinchada, sangrando por todas partes, golpeada…-otro sollozo más fuerte aún escapó de su garganta y se derrumbó en brazos de su mejor amigo.

Estuvieron así un rato mientras Edward intentaba, en vano, consolarlo. Jacob estaba destrozado; no soportaba la idea de perder a su mejor amiga. Pasó una hora, dos horas, tres horas y a la cuarta dejó de llorar por falta de lágrimas. Pero no fue hasta 45 minutos más tarde cuando por fin Carlisle apareció por un pasillo con cara de cansancio pero con una sonrisa en la boca bailando. Su hijo le hizo una señal para atraer su atención y este se acercó.

-¡Ey, chicos!-les llamó haciendo que Jacob levantase la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó ansioso.

-tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo.-respondió con una sonrisa.-ahora la están llevando a su habitación para que descanse pero estará dormida un rato más.

-¿puedo verla?-preguntó.

-claro, sígueme.-se dio la vuelta y le guió.

-oye, Jake, yo te espero aquí, ¿vale?-propuso Edward.

-ni hablar, tú te vienes conmigo.-contestó Jacob.-así te la presento. Te va a caer genial, ya verás.

El chico le sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de él para llevarle detrás de Carlisle que ya les llevaba unos metros de ventaja por le camino. Anduvieron siguiéndole por los blancos pasillos mientras que al hombre se le veía muy feliz saludando tanto a enfermeras, como a doctores como a pacientes. Estaba claro que disfrutaba su trabajo. Al final, pararon en frente de una habitación individual con el número 286 en letras negras en la puerta.

-aquí es.-les indicó.-tardará una media hora en despertar; le han dado sedantes para el dolor.

-muchas gracias, Carlisle, de verdad.-agradeció por enésima vez Jacob.-es una amiga muy importante para mí.

-es mi trabajo, Jake.-respondió.-y lo disfruto.

-oye, ¿y Jasper?-cuestionó.- ¿está dentro con ella?

-lo han llevado a la sala de reposo a darle de comer y que descanse, tardará un rato.-explicó.-le han tenido que extraer mucha sangre.

Jacob entró en la habitación primero y fue directo a la cama. Edward se quedó atrás para hablar con su padre.

-has hecho un buen trabajo.-lo felicitó.

-si, pero ha sido difícil.-explicó.-puede que te asuste ver el estado en el que está ahora ahí dentro, hijo, pero cuando la han traído era cien veces peor. No me extraña que Jake estuviera tan mal. No le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo que le ocurra eso.

-¿tan mal estaba?-preguntó curioso él.

-las películas de matanza donde hacen que corten los brazos con hachas y la sangre sale a borbotones tenía menos sangre.-comentó él con una sonrisa amarga intentando hacer un chiste.-era horrible.

-voy con Jake, papa, deberías volver al trabajo.

-dentro de un rato pasaré a hacerle más revisiones por cualquier complicación que pudiera pasarle; díselo a Jacob.

-muy bien, adiós, papa.-se despidieron y Carlisle se fue dejando a Edward en la puerta solo.

Dudó al entrar; no estaba seguro de tener que estar allí dentro. Pensó que esa chica tendría familiares, a Jake y a amigos para cuidarla y él estaría como un intruso allí. Decidió, al final, entrar a comunicarles lo que su padre le había dicho así que abrió la puerta después de tocar tres veces tímidamente. Claro que toda la gente que esperaba encontrar se resumió en su amigo Jake. Frunció el ceño confuso; ¿acaso su familia no sabía que la chica estaba ingresada?

-¿no habéis avisado a su familia?-le preguntó a su amigo acercándose poco a poco a él.

-no tiene familia.-respondió el moreno.

Edward sintió pena por ella aún sin conocerla. Pero esa lástima desapareció en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para verla. Se quedó congelado en el sitio, sin poder dejar de mirarla, dejando que poco a poco el miedo se extendiese por el cuerpo. Y es que no podía dar crédito a lo que veía; ¿Por qué estaba Bella en esa cama del hospital? ¿Y por que estaba tan llena de magulladuras? No podía creerlo. ¿Ella era a la que habían pegado una paliza? Sus puños se cerraron clavando las uñas en la piel.

-¿Edward?-lo llamó Jacob confuso por el repentino cambio de expresión de su amigo.

Pero él no respondía. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y casi sentía todo el dolor que ella había sentido en sus carnes. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer semejante barbaridad? Estaba hecha una pena y aún así le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su corazón latió violentamente dentro de su cuerpo sintiendo que iba a salirse por su boca en cualquier momento gracias a los grandes saltos que daba. Iba a sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Su padre había dicho que ya estaba fuera de peligro… no iba a haber complicaciones… el miedo se mezcló con una nueva sensación, la ira. Iba a matar a quien hubiera hecho eso. Pero en ese momento solo quería que ella saliese adelante y estar a su lado.

-Bella.-murmuró con voz lastimera sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de hacer ver que él sufría tanto como ella. Y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Jacob que miró confuso a Bella y a Edward en intervalos. Entonces una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando llegó a esa conclusión.

-Edward, ¿la conoces?-le preguntó entre asombro y seriedad.

Edward por fin volvió a la realidad y miró a su amigo quien esperaba expectante su respuesta. Se sintió nervioso entonces, ya que sabía que su amigo le pediría explicaciones de porque conocía a Bella y sintió miedo al pensar en que podría decirle. ¿Debía contarle la verdad o mentirle? No, decidió que no podía mentirle. Era su mejor amigo y por lo visto Jacob quería de verdad a Bella. Y aunque sintió una punzada de celos al ver a su amigo sujetando la mano de la chica, pensó que en realidad Jake sería mejor para ella que él.

-si; algo así.-le contestó.

-tú…esto…me refiero a…no sabía que tú…-empezó a tartamudear Jacob.- ¿te has acostado con ella?

-¡no!-se apresuró a negar Edward no queriendo que pensase que había ido en busca de una prostituta pero tuvo que rectificar.-bueno si…pero no es lo que piensas… ¡mierda! Si, me he acostado con ella.

-vaya…-murmuró Jacob.-no sabía que recurrieses a…mujeres de la calle. Ahora entiendo porque decías no necesitar novia…

-no, no pasó así.-negó él.-no recurro a esa clase de servicios. No fui adonde Bella para eso.

-para empezar ya me sorprende que te sepas su verdadero nombre.-murmuró el moreno.-me dijo que solo sus mejores amigos se lo sabían…

-le pagué 4000 y le exigí saber su nombre.-reveló Edward haciendo que el otro quedase con la boca abierta.-pero pagué porque te dejase en paz.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó asombrado.- ¿para dejarme en paz? ¡Entonces por eso no respondía a mis llamadas! Joder…

-le dije cosas que debieron de dolerle.-explicó.-le dije que no era apropiada para ti; que podía ponerte en evidencia si alguien descubría quien eras… y por eso se alejó de ti.

-porque le pagaste.-susurró.

-no.-Jacob lo miró confundido.-no cogió el dinero. Lo dejó todo. Se ha separado de ti porque te quiere y pensaba en ti.

-¡joder, Edward!-casi chilló Jake.- ¿por que hiciste eso?

-estaba preocupado por ti y que no me dijeses con quien salías no ayudaba en absoluto.-murmuró Edward viendo que había hecho mal con todo lo que había ocurrido.

-es mi mejor amiga aparte de ti.-dijo Jacob.-la conocí en circunstancias…digamos que difíciles y nos hicimos muy amigos.

-lo siento, de veras, Jake.-se disculpó Edward aún mirando a Bella.-créeme que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo no volvería a cagarla de esa forma.

-no sabía que pudieras decir la palabra cagar y menos en este contexto.-comentó Jacob sin conseguir que Edward lo mirase.-pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si fuiste a pagarla para que se alejase de mí… ¿Cómo es que te acabaste acostando con ella?

Esa pregunta consiguió la atención de Edward quien lo miró con aire arrepentido y vergonzoso. Suspiró sonoramente y se dispuso a revelar su desliz con Bella aunque tenía clarísimo que no pensaba confesar que estaba enamorado de ella. Si eso más adelante…

-tú sabes que siempre he estado centrado en mi trabajo y no he sentido necesidad de tener nada carnal y tampoco no carnal con mujeres; era como ser asexual.-Jacob soltó una risita que se apresuró a esconder.

No quería que Edward pensase que no estaba escuchándole pero es que las palabras que su amigo estaba diciendo no eran para nada las que solía utilizar. Es como si estuviese sacando el hombre joven que debería ser y que nunca sacó y dejar a un lado su faceta de hombre frío y exageradamente trabajador que tenía desde hace tiempo. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba ya un tiempo cambiado y que ese cambio se llevaba dando desde el día en el que Bella le dijo que no iba a poder verle. Entonces se preguntó si ella había tenido algo que ver. Sin que nadie le respondiese supo que así era.

-entonces tú empezaste a llegar tarde y no decirme con quien quedabas y mandé un detective privado a saber con quien quedabas. Supe que era una tal llamada Delice, ya que nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, así que fui en su busca.-siguió explicando Edward bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.-en cuanto la vi se me revolucionaron las hormonas de hombre que tenía dormidas desde…prácticamente mi etapa rebelde de adolescencia. Se me hacía irresistible y tuve que poner toda mi voluntad en no saltarle encima nada más verla. Lo conseguí y pude explicarle mi trato pero ella siguió seduciéndome y aunque no lo creas, Jake, soy hombre. Lo que pasó creo que no hace falta explicártelo, ¿verdad?

-ahórrate los detalles.-pidió Jacob.

-esa es la historia resumida.-terminó él.

-creo que después de sincerarte tú tendré que explicarte como conocí a Bella.-murmuró el otro.

El moreno le contó como Bella le había salvado en aquel callejón y como se hicieron amigos. Edward siguió confuso después de todo y, curioso, le preguntó por que Bella tenía esa vida. Jacob le explicó que no era que el gustase y cuando le pidió que se lo contase Jake le explicó la historia de su amiga porque no quería que Edward pensase mal de su mejor amiga y quería dejar las cosas claras. Cuando terminó, el otro no sabía donde meterse de lo mal que se sentía Por haber tratado de la forma que lo hizo a Bella.

-me siento como una mierda.-murmuró Edward.-la he tratado fatal.

-las apariencias engañan, colega, y deberías haberlo sabido antes de decir nada.-le medio reprendió.

-lo siento, Jake.-susurró.

-deberías pedirle perdón a ella y no a mí.-debatió el otro.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados observando a Bella. Uno maldiciéndose a si mismo y al cabrón que le había hecho eso a la chica y el otro deseando que despertase para darle un abrazo.

Bella gimió al sentir todo el cuerpo adolorido. No sabía cuanto tiempo que estaba inconsciente pero sintió que llevaba años dormida. Las imágenes volvieron poco a poco a su mente y tuvo unas ganas horribles de ponerse a llorar. Mike Newton era lo único que le venía a la cabeza y desde luego no era para elogiarlo. Lo odiaba; con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, sintió que sus manos no estaban atadas y desde luego recordaba que la última vez que había estado despierta las tenía atadas con un cable. Aún así, las muñecas le dolían mucho también.

Se decidió a abrir los ojos y fue levantando los párpados poco a poco, dejando que la luz se filtrase en sus pupilas. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió un apretón en la mano y a alguien llamándola. Parpadeó intentando eliminar la luz que sobraba en sus retinas y enfocó la vista en la masa que estaba a su lado. Reconoció a su amigo al de unos segundos.

-¿Jake?-preguntó con voz débil.-Jake.

-Ey, pequeñaja.-la saludó él respirando más tranquilo por la recuperación de su amiga.-por fin despiertas, dormilona.

-tienes mi misma edad, grandullón.-contestó ella sonriendo débilmente.

-te llevó tres meses.-rebatió divertido.

Ambos rieron un poco pero cuando Bella enfocó su vista detrás de su amigo se congeló. Y es que ahí estaba Edward parado. Tenía el semblante serio pero también tranquilo. Claro que ella solo recordaba lo mal que lo había tratado y que ella le había dicho que no quería volver a verle.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó temerosa.-te dije que no quería volver a verte.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y trató de retenerlas; no podía permitir que él volviese a verla llorando. Ella no merecía eso… ¡quería que se fuese! Solo sufría al verle una y otra vez…quería ser feliz o por lo menos no pasarlo tan mal… quería olvidarle y poder seguir con su vida como estaba hasta antes de conocerle y enamorarse de él.

-Bella, yo…-empezó a hablar Edward pero ella lo cortó.

-¡fuera!-gritó-¡no quiero verte!

-¡tranquila, Bella!-le dijo Jacob agarrando su mano con un poco más de fuerza.-él sabe toda tu historia; yo se la he contado y él me ha contado lo vuestro. Edward solo quiere pedirte perdón.

La chica se quedó helada entonces pero a diferencia de lo que pensaban los chicos, que era porque Edward quisiera pedirle perdón, era por la cosa de que su amigo hubiese revelado algo que ella específicamente le había pedido que guardase como un secreto. Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos en ese momento.

-¿tú…tú le has contado mi historia?-le preguntó a su amigo.- ¿mi vida?

-tenía que saberlo, Bella. Él estaba equivocado sobre ti.-explicó el moreno.

-le has contado todo.-murmuró-aún después de que te pidiese que me guardases el secreto.

-Bella, era necesario.-trató de hacerla entender.

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres?-pronunció enfadada y triste-¡pensaba que eras mi amigo! Se supone que los amigos no revelan secretos.

-Bella, yo…

-y tú-se dirigió a Edward quien di un brinco al ver que Bella le hablaba directamente.-yo no he contado nada de lo nuestro, ¿Por qué cojones tú tenías que hacerlo? No necesito recordar que pagaron por mi y menos que uno de mis amigos lo sepa de esa forma.

Edward dio un paso adelante haciendo amago de tomarla de la mano pero ella se alejó cuanto pudo haciendo que las heridas que tenía doliesen y gimiese de dolor.

-¡aléjate!-gritó.

-pero, Bella…-intentó meter baza Jacob por su amigo pero ella soltó su mano también.

-¡y tú también fuera!-chilló-¡no quiero volver a veros a ninguno de los dos! ¡Fuera de mi vida!

Los dos intentaron hablar pero ella no los escuchaba y lo único que consiguieron fue que gritase y llorase más alto hasta que pensaron que alguien fuera se enteraría de todo el embrollo antes de poder solucionarlo. Y así resultó ya que la puerta se abrió y un chico entró por ella. Jacob reconoció a Jasper, el que había donado la sangre para Bella, pero Edward solo frunció el ceño evaluando con la mirada al recién llegado e intentando saber por que estaba en esa sala. Pero Jasper fue directamente adonde Bella estaba tumbada y fue entonces cuando ella lo reconoció.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó con voz dudosa y él se acercó hasta ella-¡Jasper!

El hombre la acunó en sus brazos y ella enterró su cara en su pecho llorando amargamente. El rubio frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarla haciendo que Edward crispara los puños de celos.

-Bella, pequeña, tranquila.-le decía.-todo va a estar bien. Yo estoy contigo.

-Jasper-sollozó-haz que se vayan, por favor, haz que se vayan.

Jacob intentó acercarse y le tomó la mano pero ella chilló otra vez y lloró más fuertemente haciendo que el holter pitase como loco. El moreno se asustó y se echó hacia atrás.

-¡llama a una enfermera!-le ordenó Jasper.-iros fuera. Se está poniendo nerviosa. Dile a una enfermera que necesito que el ponga un tranquilizante.

Los dos hombres salieron al pasillo y buscaron una enfermera para explicarle lo que había pasado, sin entrar en detalles, claro está. Encontraron una y esta se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación dejando a los dos en el pasillo. Todo volvió a estar en silencio y las cosas se tranquilizaron. Más Edward no estaba para nada tan clamado como lo aparentaba. ¿Quién cojones era ese hombre que había abrazado así a Bella? ¿Quién se creía para tener esa confianza? Sus uñas estaban fuertemente clavadas en su piel y hasta estuvo seguro que después tendría marca pero le daba igual. Él debería ser quien la consolara. Gruñó solo con recordar la escena. ¡Joder! Que difícil era todo eso…

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó su amigo a su lado.

-¿Quién coño se supone que es ese tipo rubio que la ha abrazado?-inquirió gruñendo en voz alta.

-se llama Jasper. Bella me dio un móvil una vez y me dijo que si alguna vez tenía problemas le llamase; él es quien ha donado la sangre que necesitaba Bella porque era inusual.-explicó Jacob cuidando sus palabras al ver el semblante de Edward.- ¿Por qué?-y entonces cayó en la cuenta.- ¡Dios mío, Edward! No me digas que tú…que Bella… ¡estás enamorado de ella!

Edward relajó un poco sus músculos y miró, por fin, a su amigo. No podía mentirle o mejor dicho no debía ya que Jake le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba diciendo la verdad. Si que estaba enamorado de Bella; hasta las trancas. Suspiró pesaroso y el moreno tomó eso como una afirmación.

-¿desde cuando?-cuestionó Jacob.

-desde la primera vez que estuve con ella.-respondió después de unos segundos.-me quedé prendado de ella desde esa noche y decidí que tenía que buscarla cuando comprendí que no era tan mala persona al ver que no se había llevado el dinero.

-¿la encontraste?-preguntó curioso.

-si pero me costó bastante. En realidad fue pura casualidad.-explicó.-tuve la esperanza de que no hiciera caso a mi amenaza pero fue leal a vuestra amistad y no volvió a verse contigo. La encontré casi un mes después un día que iba dando una vuelta por la calle al mediodía.

-¿al mediodía?-preguntó confuso.- ¿pero al mediodía tú no trabajas?

-estaba tan preocupado por encontrarla que estaba haciendo que el negocio perdiese dinero rápidamente. Me mandaron a casa a descansar aquel día.-contó recordando el día.-la vi paseando por la calle. No llevaba peluca puesta y estaba…simplemente preciosa.-sonrió solo recordándolo.-la seguí para hablar con ella pero de repente entró en un bar y yo fui detrás. La alcancé dentro del baño y pude por fin hablar con ella aunque no terminó del todo bien.

-deduzco por lo que te ha dicho ahí dentro que le volviste a decir algo hiriente.-comentó Jacob.

-si, al final si.-el moreno alzó una ceja esperando explicación.-al principio ella intentó irse pero no pudo ya que los matones de un tipo la perseguían; un hombre de negocios que intentó comprarla justo el día que yo estuve con ella. Digamos que la soborné ofreciéndole el doble de lo que él le daba. La cosa es que empezó a echarme la bronca y decirme que tenía yo toda la culpa.

-en parte la tenías.

-por eso, quise ayudarla.-sonrió.-aunque desde luego no fue ninguna tortura…la metí a rastras a un baño y cerré con ambos dentro. Los matones entraron al baño y yo supe que tenía que disimular. Lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerles creer que era normal que una mujer y un hombre estuvieran metidos en el mismo baño fue besarla.

-tú lees demasiado…-comentó divertido el otro.

-puede ser.-aceptó Edward.-la cosa es que fue besarla y olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor. En ese momento solo quise tenerla para mí y amarla. Y lo peor, o mejor no estoy seguro, de todo es que ella me correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.-una sonrisa amarga se instaló en sus labios al recordarlo.-conseguimos distraer a los matones pero yo no quería parar y no lo hice. Al principio, ella también siguió pero luego no se que pasó y quiso parar. Y ahí fue cuando la volví a joder.

-¿Porque paraste?-preguntó curioso Jacob.

-no, porque al pedirle explicaciones de porque paraba conseguí que me dijese que había sido porque la anterior noche la había tratado como a una puta y yo, imbécil de mí, solo supe contestarle que era una puta para defenderme.-terminó el hombre.

-si que eres imbécil.-acordó el otro.

-pero la quiero, Jake.-dijo lastimosamente.-y no puedo soportar que le haya pasado eso. Me siento culpable.

-tú no tienes la culpa de que existan tipos tan capullos en el mundo.-le consoló su amigo.

-lo se…-murmuró.

La puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió y por ahí salió Jasper. Edward y Jacob se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a él, quien habló antes de darles tiempo a decir nada.

-ella está bien.-les explicó mirando a Jacob ya que a Edward no le conocía.-la han sedado y está dormida. La enfermera me ha dicho que tenemos que ir a dar sus datos a dirección y relatar el parte y como la encontraron. El médico vendrá dentro de un rato a examinarla.

-yo te acompaño.-contestó rápidamente el moreno.-yo la encontré.

-bien.-asintió Jasper.-vamos.

-¿esperas aquí?-preguntó Jacob a Edward.

-si, ve tranquilo.-contestó él.

Los dos chicos se fueron y Edward se quedó solo en el pasillo. La enfermera no tardó mucho en salir de la habitación donde estaba Bella y él la interceptó por el camino.

-perdón.-la llamó haciendo que se girase a verlo.- ¿la paciente de esta habitación se ha dormido ya?

-así es.-contestó ella educadamente.-tiene bastante tiempo dormida. Tenía mucha tensión así que la hemos sedado. Tardará lo menos una hora en despertar; el doctor podrá revisarla así mejor.

-muchas gracias.-agradeció él educado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue de allí. Edward no pudo resistirlo y decidió entrar a verla. Tocó la puerta, sin saber porque, y después la abrió entrando a la solitaria estancia donde solo estaba Bella tumbada. Se acercó a la cama y la observó ahí tumbada, descansando en paz. Le pareció el más bello de los ángeles. Su mano actuó casi por instinto y la levantó hasta acariciar su pálida mejilla.

-Bella.-susurró mirándola cariñosamente.-no sabes cuanto lo siento. Debería haber sido capaz de haberte dicho lo que sentía y quizás me hubieses dejado estar contigo y protegerte.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por todos los recovecos de su cara delineando sus mejillas, párpado, pómulos y mentón hasta llegar por fin a los labios. Los perfiló suave y dulcemente, como si temiese que fuesen de frágil cristal y se rompiesen con el más leve de los toques. Deseó besarlos y no pudo contenerse.

-Bella, se que tienes prohibido besar y que te besen y que no quieres que lo haga pero…-se agachó hasta dejar sus caras a pocos centímetro de distancia.-no puedo aguantarlo. Tus besos me han hechizado y me es imposible resistirme a ti. Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

Terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de ella. No fue un beso profundo, simplemente rozó sus labios y los dejó pegados unos segundos disfrutando del leve contacto. Su olor lo envolvió e hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza. Cuando se separó de ella, se quedó a unos milímetros de su cara contemplándola. Volvió a acercarse esa distancia y la besó con un suave pico de nuevo para luego erguirse mirándola aún.

-Dios…-murmuró.-eres tan hermosa…

Acarició su mano, con la aguja clavada en ella introduciéndole el suero y el tranquilizante, y gruñó. La sujetó y se agachó para besar sus nudillos. Después, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y siguió mirándola.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Edward se tensó esperando que por ella entrase el tal Jasper dispuesto a darle una paliza por haber vuelto a esa habitación, más pudo respirar cuando solo se encontró a su padre en el umbral. Este le sonrió confuso y Edward le respondió. Después se dio cuenta de que no había hecho ni siquiera amago de soltar la mano de Bella.

-hola, hijo.-le saludó Carlisle.

-¿vienes a hacerle una revisión?-preguntó ansioso.

-si. Ahora mismo.-afirmó.-por lo que deberías salir.

-papa…-murmuró indeciso.- ¿puedo quedarme?

-Edward, hijo, sabes que no puedes.-trató de convencerlo Carlisle.-la gente que no tiene ninguna relación con el paciente no pueden saber lo que tienen ya que no es legal…y tampoco los familiares o amigos pueden estar mientras los reviso.

-papa, por favor…-suplicó.

-Edward, ¿Qué es ella para ti?-cuestionó.-nunca la había visto contigo.

-la quiero.-declaró.-estoy enamorado de ella.

Carlisle le miró durante unos segundos y luego suspiró. Sabía que si alguna vez su hijo quería contarle su historia lo haría así que no lo obligaría.

-está bien, puedes quedarte.-aceptó al final.

-gracias, papa.-sonrió Edward volviendo su vista hacia Bella.

El hombre se puso al lado del Holter y empezó a anotar los datos que este había recopilado. Frunció el ceño cuando vio los picos altos de ansiedad que había de cuando Bella había visto a Edward y anotó mentalmente preguntarle más tarde.

Edward por su parte seguía contemplando a su amada. Se dedicó a acariciar su mano suavemente mientras no apartaba la mirada de su cara. Sonrió levemente al verla tan tranquila, destilando paz. Deslizó sus yemas por cada uno de los dedos de ella disfrutando de ese simple roce con su piel. Siguió así un rato hasta que subió más hacia el brazo y llegó a la muñeca. Frunció el ceño al sentir algo áspero que le evitaba tocar la suave piel de Bella así que apartó la vista de su cara, a regañadientes, y la fijó en la parte que estaba tocando descubriendo así una venda que cubría su muñeca, y como pudo ver, la otra también.

-papa.-Carlisle lo miró.- ¿Por qué tiene las muñecas vendadas?

-¿Jake no te contó como la encontró o como la trajo?-Edward negó.-tenía las muñecas fuertemente atadas con un cable de alguna lámpara. Casi pierde la movilidad de las manos y las manos en si ya que llevaba mucho tiempo con ello.

Edward se quedó helado sintiendo como poco a poco una sensación de ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Quiso entonces encontrar al que había hecho eso a su dulce Bella y estrangularlo después de haberle torturado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dañar a un ángel como ella? Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ya que la mano la tenía ocupada con la de Bella, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Carlisle vio un hilo de sangre correr por la cara de su hijo y se sorprendió ver lo furioso que estaba teniendo en cuenta que Edward era un hombre muy tranquilo, dado a su trabajo, que nunca se exaltaba por nada.

-Edward, no se si eres el adecuado al que decírselo pero tenemos las pruebas de lo que el pasó a la chica.-dijo señalando a Bella.

-papa, dímelo, por favor.-rogó.

-los resultados dicen que ella fue violada, Edward.-soltó de golpe ya que pensaba que así dolería menos.

Edward se quedó estático. ¿Violada? ¿Cómo que violada? Ahora si que iba a matar al tipo que hubiera hecho eso. Con razón estaba tan magullada… Bella se había resistido al hombre que la atacó aunque no la veía con muchas fuerzas. Ella era la típica chica pequeñita a la que daban ganas de proteger y yo había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

-tiene la vagina completamente desgarrada en señal de que se resistió al igual que su cuerpo hinchado y sus magulladuras. También encontramos semen dentro de ella.-miró a su hijo.-lo hemos analizado para saber quien fue.

Carlisle calló, sin saber si debía contarle lo que sabía a su hijo. Jugó con sus manos nervioso sin saber que hacer. ¿Debía decírselo?

-¿Quién es, papa?-preguntó ansioso Edward.

-no se si debería decírtelo, hijo.-contestó sincero él.

-¡por favor, papa! Necesito saber quien es el bastardo que le ha hecho esto a la mujer que amo.-se le veía realmente desesperado.

-bien, te lo diré.-Edward se envaró para escuchar.-el ADN del semen que tenía Bella en el cuerpo es de un hombre que se llama Michael Newton.

Todo el color de la cara de Edward se fue de golpe al saber el nombre del culpable. En ese momento entendió todo y también se dio cuenta de que al fin y al cabo toda la culpa era suya. Si él no hubiese _acaparado_ a Bella aquella noche nada de eso hubiera pasado. Quise llorar y morir por haber sido culpable indirecto de la desgracia de mi ángel pero en vez de eso apreté los puños fuertemente; mataría a Newton.

-hijo.-lo llamó Carlisle.- ¿estás bien?

-si, papa.-no quería preocupar a su padre.-tengo que irme.

Dudoso, miró a Bella. Al final se agachó y dejó un tierno beso en su frente para después despedirse de su padre y salir por la puerta. Empezó a caminar a paso apretado con una idea fija en la cabeza; encontrar a Newton y partirle las piernas. Iba tan ensimismado hacia la salida que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a la recepción donde se encontraban Jacob y Jasper hablando con la secretaria.

-¡Ey, Edward!-lo llamó su amigo haciéndolo parar.- ¿A dónde vas?

-voy a cometer un asesinato.-dijo seguro con voz gutural.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso.- ¿Qué dices, Edward?

-voy a buscar a Mike Newton y a partirle la cara, las piernas, los brazos y lo que haga falta.-gruñó.

-pero, Edward, ¿estás loco?-cuestionó su amigo asombrado bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper quien seguía la conversación curioso.- ¡no puedes hacer eso!

-¡claro que puedo!-chilló enfadado.

-¡pero si no te ha hecho nada!-Edward entornó los ojos furioso.- ¿Por qué quieres zurrarle?

-¡porque ese bastardo ha violado a Bella!-chilló ya sin contenerse.

-¿Cómo?-Jasper estuvo en medio segundo delante de Edward.-repite lo que has dicho. ¿Es eso verdad?

-¡claro que lo es!-volvió a gritar-¡y pienso hacer que pague por ello!

-¡Edward, para!-Jacob sujetó al hombre-no sabes si eso es cierto.

-me lo acaba de decir mi padre que le han hecho pruebas.-explicó queriendo terminar con eso e irse.-y ahora…déjame irme.

-¿Dónde está ese tal Newton?-preguntó Jasper destilando veneno en sus palabras.

-no lo se, pero pienso encontrarlo-terminó Edward.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

bueno aqui está el cuarto capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)mi ordenador no tiene internet y estoy en l de mi hermana que me lo deja de vez en cuando pero vamos...no estoy apenas.

2)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

también tengo que avisaros, que como esta era la única historia que tenía en mi ordenador es la que más avanzada tengo así que he decidido terminar de escribirla primero y después seguir con las otras(que tengo lso siguientes caspi medio escritos). así que mis otras historias puede que se hagan de esperar algomás...

espero que os guste este capi^^


	8. tratando de reparar su error

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**espero que os guste esta nueva historia y me encantaría saber si os gusta, si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

_**sarita26:**_ me alegra que te guste como escribo^^y que te enganche mi fic! y bueno...como verás en este capi, Mike es más escurridizo de lo que parece...

**_cr89: _**ya, es injusto e increíble que en la vida real ocurran cosas así...hay gente despiadada en el mundo. Edwadr la quiere de verdada solo que no sabe como demostrarlo y ella está herida sentimentalmente. ya se explicará que pìnta Jasper en todo esto.

**_akako cullen: _**yo la entiendo al 110% no es fácil que te fallen las personas que más quieres...

**_Cammiie Cullen: _**siento defraudarte pero Emmett en este fic solo sale ne plan de pasada(por si no te has fijado, aunque no lo he expecicficado, es el chofer de Edward) peor no esperes que salga porque su papel aquí es de extra de fondo.

**_Sweet Doll x:_** yo también lo mataría.

**_Muse87: _**en realidad entiendo las dos partes. ella que se nefade(a mi me pasó con mi ex mejor amigo y no volvimos a ser lo mismo, lo de contar un secreto importante me refiero) y por la parte de ellos, estaban preocupados por ella y les iba mejor ir de frente. de todos modos, cuanto más importante es la persona para ti, más te duele que te habría hehco lo mismo que Bella(de echo pro eos lo puse).lo de laviolación ya lo hablamos. se que es ilegal que le hagan un reconocimiento con alguien más ne la habitación pero sino Edwrad no podía enterrarse. lo de hacérselo dormida lo achaco a que ella estaba con uan crisis de ansiedad y era necesario.y lo del semen de Newton...en su cuerpo se encontró e imagino que se peuden hacer pruebas de ADN de cualquier parte del cuerpo de alguien así que podría sacar la identidad de ello. puede que no, no me hagas mucho caso. no me molesta tranquila^^

**_ginny lily potter weasley: _**toda una asesina"MATAR, MATAR" xD tardo proqwue además estoy de exámenes...así que durante un mes tarddaré más aún. pensar en hacerme profesional¿?la evrdad es que em encantaría...pero dudo que tenga suficiente talento para elllo.^^

**_Hikari Strife10_**: me alegra que te gusten mis historias^^¡oh! ya se donde está llodio! está a nada de donde vivo jejeje. mi tío tiene una acsa allí y creo que suele ir con su familia a veranear(aunque msi primos ya son mayores y dudo que vayan).hay más gente de aquí cerca en este mundo de lo que parece!

**_paky: _**entiendo...fue un capi fuete...toda es atortura...es que hoy en día de esas no se hacen y no sería realista en el fic y este va de hehco reales más menos.

**_hale elizabeth_**: en este momento Mike tiene muchos enemigos...

**_MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: _**joe...había leído mal y había entendido que detestabas el fic...y yo como jooo:(. pero lo he entendido xD si, yo también detesto a Mike.

**_angelrpr: _**ya verás que es Jasper...por ahora no lo revelo, puedes hacerte tus suposiciones pero es muy importante ne la vida de Bella.

**_zamaraz: _**Alice no sabe que Bella es prostituta por una simple razón; ella está ingresada(en acsa pero bueno) muy enferma y como en una especie de coma(no se su lo puse pero esa era la idea). no puede ir a visitarla por razones obvias. no he leído hostel(porque no m,e acab de atraer, no se) peor si que se merecería tortura...y Edward y Jake se merecían esa salida de la habitación. yo si fuese Bella los echaría apatadas(si pudiese levantarme, claro está)

**_malu-cullen: _**o que va. la parte más buena está por venir.

**_Natsu 7: _**es mejor dejar con la intriga un poco,no¿?sino sería un poco aburrido.más adelante revelaré de que conoce a Jaspr.

**_Isis Janet: _**están muy enfadados por eso, creeme...

**_aridenere: _**en este capi se explican las consecuencias de la violación.

**_missju: _**lo que apsa con Mike...ya se verá xD

**_MiriCullen:_** creo que Edward y Jasper están más que dispuestos a meterse en problemas con tal de darle su mereceido a Mike. porque merece una paliza. ajam...no voy a dar aelantos de este capi proque le quitaría la gracia...pero creo que te gustará.y lo que es Jasper para Bella lo revelaré más adelante, una delanto es que es una persona muuuuuuuuuuuy importante para ella.

**_lau-efron-cullen: _**yo habría hehco justo ha dado cuenta de que le ama de antes peor ha tendio que decirlo en voz alta ahora.

_**Prinzeziitha Cullen**_: Edwatd es muy mono solo que no sabe demostrarlo. para empezar tus preguntas...Emmett es el chofer de Edward(lo menciono de pasada) pero no tiene importancia en esta hsitoria y no va a vovler a aparecer. Jasper se epxlica ma´sadelante quien es y que es de Bella y esta no va a visitra a Alice proque eso cuesta dinero y necesita ahorrar todo lo que pueda.

**_flowersswan_**: totalmente de acuerod; ninguna mujer, da igual en que trabaje y como sea, merece eso.

**_Allie Hale: _**yo lo odio en este fic. y yo castraría a todos los p**** violadores. estiende que para Edward todo eso es nuevo y no sabe como reaccionar. Jake en este fic tiene el papel que tendría que tener desde todo momento en crepúsculo(mejor amigo) y Jasper...ya verás.

**_Inmans: _**si, algo es algo.

_**STEPHANIE VULTURI-CULLEN**_: me alegra que te guste^^peor el final queda un poquito(aunque este fic no va a ser tanlarog como lso toros que tengo)

_**andrea**_: gracias^^l,a verdad es que tengo uans cuantas historias xD

_**alice-prys-cullen5:**_ me alegra que te guste^^intento siempre hacer diferentes mis historias aunque a veces fallo ya que es dificil hoy en dñia encontrar un tema sobre el que no se haya escrito.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

_-¿a que te dedicas?_

_-compro empresas. _

_-¿Qué clase de empresas?_

_-suelo comprar empresas que tienen dificultades financieras._

_-entonces debes comprarlas a preciosa de ganga._

_-bueno…la empresa que he comprado esta semana me sale al precio de ganga de un billón._

_-¿un billón de dólares?_

_-si._

_-caray… ¡debes ser un tío muy listo!...AIS…yo no terminé el instituto… ¿hasta cuando estudiaste tú?_

_-estudié hasta el final._

Bella rió levemente al ver la cara de Julia Roberts en la pantalla cuando Richard Gere soltaba ese comentario. Y es que estaba por enésima vez sentada en el destartalado sofá de su casa viendo pretty woman. Para variar, no podía faltar la tarrina de helado de Strawberry and cheesecake en su mano; se había convertido en un ritual.

Ese día Jake iba a haber ido con ella a ver una película al cine pero en el último momento había tenido que hacer un trabajo de clase y no había podido acudir. La verdad es que Bella no había aguantado más de una semana ignorando a su amigo después de aquel día en el hospital. Él había ido a visitarla cada uno de los cuatro días que había estado ingresada pero ella se negaba a verlo y Jasper, al que aún así le caía muy bien Jacob, no le dejaba pasar. A partir de ahí pudo volver a casa con la condición de estar en reposo una semana más. Bella pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad pero Jake siguió insistiendo y al final ella aceptó escucharle. Esa misma tarde volvía a ser los mejores amigos.

Por otro lado, Edward no había dado señales de vida ni había hecho intento alguno de volver a verla. Bella se sentía decepcionada pero casi más por ella por haberse hecho ilusiones que por él. Le dolía saber que en el fondo ella tenía razón desde el principio y solo era sexo para él mientras que ella había caído completamente enamorada a sus pies. Pero no podía hacer nada así que seguía su vida lo mejor que podía.

Se había mudado de casa por exigencias de Jasper, obviamente no quería seguir allí por los acontecimientos ocurridos pero ella no podía permitirse pagar por otra, quien en ese momento vivía con ella. Él había decidido quedarse con ella una temporada hasta que se sintiera segura ya que la veía temblar cada vez que se quedaba sola. Era normal que ella tuviese miedo pero no quería ir a terapia ni nada por el estilo; no quería oír hablar de médicos ni terapeutas. Así que él se limitaba a estar junto a ella mientras trabajaba a tiempo parcial para pagar el piso y seguir recopilando dinero para el tratamiento de Alice, a quien también conocía del orfanato. Le había ocultado la dirección de casa a Jacob antes de reconciliarse con él pero al parecer Jasper y él habían hecho tan buenas migas que este se la había dado sin problema alguno.

Mientras tanto, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había salido del hospital. Nada más pasar la fecha límite de su reposo, Bella se había empeñado en volver a trabajar. Y la verdad es que había dolido, y mucho. El médico que le había atendido, que resultó ser el padre de Edward como más tarde se enteró, le había advertido que debía dejar las relaciones sexuales para más adelante pero ella no podía hacer eso. Aunque eso si, había tenido que guardar reposo el día siguiente de cada trabajo por lo que en total solo había podido trabajar tres días.

Y ahí estaba, a las doce del mediodía cuando debería estar comiendo comida normal, inflándose a helado y viendo su película preferida. Jasper estaba trabajando en ese momento en el bar de Sam; no cobraba tanto como Bella ya que su amigo le había hecho un hueco incluso sin haberlo y estaba trabajando por la mitad del sueldo, pero algo era algo.

Estaba con la boca llena de helado cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Bella frunció el ceño; Jasper tenía sus propias llaves así que no podía ser él, Jake tenía trabajo y sino habría gritado… ¿Quién podía ser? Su cuerpo se tensó; no podía estar volviendo a pasar…Mike Newton no podía estar otra vez detrás de ella…

Ella no estaba segura de poder volver a lidiar con eso. Cuando habló con el doctor Cullen, este le había contado el estado en el que estaba su cuerpo había quedado y le había explicado las curaciones necesarias. El solo pensar que Newton volviese a tomarla la hacía estremecer…de echo lo conseguía solo recordándolo. Por suerte, todas las pruebas que le hicieron habían salido negativas y Bella no estaba ni embarazada ni contagiada de ninguna enfermedad que se pasase gracias al coito. De todos modos era aterrador el pensar que podía llegar a estarlo…No, no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por ello. Así que, decidida, cogió el bate de béisbol que había dejado Jasper en la esquina para cualquier emergencia y se encaminó hasta la puerta después de poner el video en pausa.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

Nadie contestó, o por lo menos nada se oyó. El problema era que Jasper había buscado una casa con la puerta de entrada muy gorda por lo que a no ser que el de fuera gritase, como hacía Jake, era imposible oírle.

-¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar porsiacaso.

No hubo respuesta. Lo más sensato hubiera sido que volviese al sofá e ignorase el timbre pero Bella nunca había sido muy sensata y no temía. Así que con una mano empuñó el bate con fuerza y con la otra agarró el pomo de la puerta. Lo giró rápidamente con la idea de pillar al que estuviera al otro lado de improvisto y que no pudiera atacarla y la abrió mientras levantaba su arma e iba decidida a pegar a la persona que hubiera tocado.

Claro que tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza en contra de la dirección que tomaba el bate cuando vio delante de ella a Edward Cullen. Intentó echar los brazos hacia atrás consiguiendo solamente que el bate no fuese hacia delante y cayese en medio. Esquivó con centímetros sus pies haciendo un ruido seco al caer.

-¡joder, Edward!-chilló ella.- ¿eres idiota o que te pasa? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Estás loco!

-no es por ofenderte, Bella, pero eras tú la que estaba dispuesta a golpearme con ese bate.-se defendió él intentando aguantar la risa.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Edward se puso serio por completo olvidando la divertida escena antes vivida.

-bueno y ahora que te has reído de mí, otra vez, y que he comprobado que el gilipollas que ha tocado el timbre no es Newton sino, eso, un _gilipollas cretino_.-se notaba a la lengua que Bella estaba enfadada con él.-me vuelvo dentro.

-no, espera, Bella.-rogó sujetando su muñeca.

El apartarse de él fue instintivo para ella sobretodo porque le había sujetado por una parte que todavía no tenía sanada del todo. Edward sintió su rechazo y desvió la mirada a donde había agarrado viendo las vendas que cubrían las delgadas muñecas de la chica. Empuñó las manos por no salir corriendo otra vez en busca de Newton.

-Bella, por favor.-pidió.

-no se te ocurra tocarme.-amenazó ella.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se te ha olvidado que solo soy una simple puta?

-Bella.-dijo él sintiendo el dolor que tuvo que afectarle a ella.-déjame explicarte, por favor.

-no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones.-negó.

-necesito dártelas.-murmuró él.-por favor. Escúchame.

-¿Por qué debería?-Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-porque estoy muy arrepentido y quiero…no, _necesito_, que me dejes explicarte.

-¿Cómo has sabido que vivo aquí?-le preguntó de sopetón.

-creo que está claro que me lo ha dicho Jake.-explicó él peor siguió al ver la expresión de la chica.-pero no te enfades con él; puedo llegar a ser muy persistente. Al principio se negaba y me ha costado días convencerlo.

-¿persistente, eh?-comentó ella.- ¿eso significa que no te vas a rendir de hablar conmigo?

-nunca.-afirmó rápidamente él.-necesito que me dejes explicarte.

-eso ya lo has dicho.-replicó.

-pero no me has dejado hacerlo.-se excusó.

-escúchame bien, Edward, porque no voy a volver a repetirlo.-susurró Bella.-te voy a dar una sola oportunidad para explicarme lo que tengas que explicarme y después desaparecerás de mi vida.

Edward tragó en seco. ¿Debía aceptar? La verdad es que no soportaba que ella le odiase tanto…pero el solo pensar en no volver a verla o hablarla hacía que su corazón se encogiese de golpe. Claro que no tendría más opciones de hablar con ella así que tuvo que aceptar. Asintió dubitativo.

-pasa.-dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Edward confuso.

-he dicho que pases.-repitió ella-no creo que estar hablando en el rellano sea lo más adecuado. Si acabamos gritando molestaríamos a los vecinos.

-A, si, claro, claro-asintió él mientras seguía a su amada hacia el sofá de la sala.

Ambos se sentaron manteniendo una distancia prudente el uno del otro. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie decía nada; se limitaban a mirarse el uno al otro sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Al final, fue ella la que rompió el contacto.

-bueno, veo que no tienes nada que decir así que…-se levantó del sofá dispuesta a enseñarle donde quedaba la puerta a Edward.

-¡no! Espera, Bella.-él agarró la mano de la chica y la sentó de nuevo sin soltar la mano después.

Bella se sonrojó al sentir su mano junto con la de él pero no hizo movimiento alguno para soltarse. Sorpresivamente se sentía bien y a gusto.

-empieza pues.-animó ella.

-lo primero de todo, quiero pedirte perdón.-susurró.-no debí tratarte como lo hice. A veces soy muy burro, ¿vale? No se controlar lo que digo y ni siquiera lo pienso y le hago daño a la gente que quiero.

Bella no dijo nada; solo lo miró.

-soy un burro. Con mi madre me pasaba lo mismo y hasta la hacía llorar hasta que me di cuenta y tuve que rectificar todo lo dicho.-siguió.-pero contigo…no se que me pasó. Bueno, si lo se. Me desarmaste desde el primer momento que pusiste un pie en mi limusina. Mi idea no era para nada el acostarme contigo; ya sabes que solo quería que te alejases de Jake. Pero me sedujiste de una manera que nadie había hecho. Traté de resistirme pero me fue imposible. Puede que pienses que es una chorrada pero he tenido muchas mujeres guapas alrededor y las ignoraba a todas; estaba metido en mi trabajo. Hasta que apareciste tú.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿De verdad había causado esos estragos en él? Le parecía increíble…era un hombre tan guapo…

-me volviste loco esa noche y no pude resistirme a tus encantos.-prosiguió.-intenté ser cuidadoso y creo que lo conseguí ya que en ningún momento pensé en ti como una…_mujer de la calle_.

Bella sonrió internamente al sentirle incómodo por no saber como definir la palabra puta sin ofenderla. Le pareció terriblemente mono.

-después al día siguiente no estabas en la cama y me decepcioné terriblemente ya que justamente te había pedido que te quedases. Lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue que para ti había sido solo como un cliente más. Se que no debía enfadarme ya que yo no era quien para decirte nada pero para mí había sido especial y había sentido que me respondías igual.-suspiró.-es algo así como que me hice ilusiones…por eso me enfadé tanto y me sentó tan mal…pero me di cuenta de que eras distinta cuando vi que no te habías llevado el dinero. Antes no lo sabía pero ahora entiendo que fue algo duro ya que de verdad necesitabas el dinero por tu hermana.

El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho a Bella por lo que Edward estaba diciendo. Nunca se imaginó que esas palabras pudieran salir de su boca. Quería decir algo, sentía que debía, pero su garganta estaba atorada así que se limitó a seguir escuchándolo.

-entonces decidí buscarte. Pero no te encontraba. Cada vez me desesperaba más; no hablabas con Jake y yo no sabía más que tu nombre y eso no me servía para mandar a nadie en tu busca. Había pasado casi un mes y estaba derrotado, sin ganas de hacer nada y con menos esperanzas a cada minuto que pasaba. Pero cuando por fin te encontré, de casualidad aquel día, volví a sentir esperanza.-contó Edward.-he de admitir que mi primera escusa para hablarte era el darte el dinero que te merecías por tu…_trabajo_, pero luego pasó lo de los matones, intenté ayudarme y todo se salió de mis manos. En cuanto te besé me olvidé de porque estaba haciéndolo y simplemente me dejé llevar. Y lo peor de todo es que tú me seguiste con el mismo ímpetu y eso no ayudó a que parase.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose más nerviosa cada vez. ¡Claro que le había respondido con el mismo ímpetu! Ese hombre era irresistible y encima la había tratado como nadie. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le rechazaría? Luego recordó que ella había sido la que había parado todo y se preguntó su tendría que haber dejado que siguiese.

-entonces tú paraste y yo me sentí realmente confuso. ¿Solo me habías seguido la corriente porque estabas en peligro por los matones? Me dolía pensar eso pero yo había sentido que de verdad lo querías.-continuó-y quise saber porque habías parado. Si hubiese sabido que ibas a decir eso y yo iba a ser tan estúpido como para contestarte lo que te dije no hubiese insistido. La verdad es que al principio no entendí lo que querías decir con eso de que te había tratado como a una prostituta ya que el día que nos acostamos pensé que estaba tratándote bien, pero luego recordé la frase que te dije al final, después de besarte.-aferró con más fuerza las manos de Bella entre las suyas.-por favor, Bella, perdóname. No quería decir eso. Simplemente me asusté de lo que estaba sintiendo. Ten en cuenta que nunca había sentido atracción de verdad por ninguna mujer hasta que tú apareciste y sentí miedo. No sabía como reaccionar.

Bella estaba como congelada. ¿Edward estaba tratando de decirle que sentía algo por ella? No podía ser…él era un hombre guapo y rico y ella solo era una pobre chica que tenía que vender su cuerpo para ganar dinero. Era como pretty woman y ella sabía que las películas eran fantasía pura y dura.

-me sentía fatal y me encerré en casa durante una semana. Lo único que hacía era beber, comer, llorar y dormir.-Bella abrió la boca asombrada.-si, lo se, es patético.

-Edward…

-pero Jake me obligó a salir del hoyo. Él no entendía que me pasaba porque nunca se lo conté pero quedaba todos los días conmigo e intentaba animarme. El día que te pasó lo de…bueno que te ingresaron en el hospital, me llamó diciéndome que su mejor amiga estaba mal y que no podía quedar. Estaba tan devastado que le dije que lo acompañaría; él no debía pasar eso solo.-suspiró.-pero cuando te vi en esa cama…tan magullada…tan…rota, quise llorar por no haber podido protegerte. Me sentía culpable de alguna manera sintiendo que era mi culpa y Jake se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo. No tuve más remedio que contarle todo, no quería mentirle, y él me contó tu historia. Lo hizo a buenas, Bella, no lo culpes. Después de que nos echases de tu habitación, tengo que decirte que lo comprendo, te sedaron y volví a entrar yo solo. Convencí a mi padre de que me dijese que te había pasado y me admitió que te habían violado y que según los análisis había sido Mike Newton.

El solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que Bella se tensara abruptamente lo que Edward notó. Pensó rápidamente una forma de tranquilizarla y se decidió por usar sus manos ya que las tenía entre las suyas. Con delicadeza, las sujetó entre las suyas y empezó a acariciarlas. Ella se sonrojó ante tal muestras de cariño íntima pero no se apartó ya que se sentía muy bien. Cuando se relajó por completo, Edward entrelazó sus dedos con un gesto completamente íntimo y tierno.

-lo busqué; llevo todo el tiempo desde que me enteré en su busca, pero según descubrí se ha ido a vivir fuera, a Europa.-le explicó.-pero juro que cuando consiga encontrarlo lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Bella le dio un apretón a sus manos y acarició con el pulgar la piel de Edward.

-tranquilo, da igual.-susurró.-no merece la pena.

-¿Qué no merece la pena?-gritó él.- ¡claro que la merece! Ese bastardo te violó, Bella, y de debe pagar por ello. Tiene el suficiente dinero como para salir sin cargos su le denuncias, aunque creo que deberías hacerlo, pero me tomaré la justicia por mi propia mano.

-Edward, por favor, para.-le rogó ella al verlo fuera de si.-me asustas cuando te pones violento.

Edward, al darse cuenta de que Bella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y que estaba realmente atemorizada relajó su semblante. Se llevó las manos de la chica a la boca y besó sus nudillos dulcemente.

-lo siento, Bella, lo siento.-le susurró.-no quería asustarte.

Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y atraerla a su pecho para poder protegerla de todo pero no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría ella. Por eso, se limitó a mirarla mientras ella volvía a estar en estado tranquilo. El video se apagó dado que llevaba tiempo sin dársele al play y la televisión empezó a sonar en un canal de música. La canción _maybe I'm Amazing_ llenó la habitación. Bella suspiró.

-parece que la canción nos persigue.-comentó más para si misma que para él.

-¿tú también la recuerdas del día del bar?-preguntó curioso Edward.

-si.-afirmó ella.-era como si fuese la banda sonora.

Ambos rieron quedadamente.

-Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you-cantó bajito Bella sintiéndose identificada con ese trozo de canción.-Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line. Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.

-Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something. That he doesn't really understand.-cantó Edward siguiendo la canción mientras Bella lo miraba. -Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me. Baby won't you help me understand.

La música siguió sonando y Bella volvió a tener ganas de llorar. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de su ojo aunque ella intentase evitarlo y no pasó desapercibida para Edward, quien levantó la mano y la secó suavemente.

-siempre te hago sufrir.-se lamentó él.-tú no mereces tener a alguien como yo en tu vida. Eres demasiado buena para mí.

-Tal vez todos demos lo mejor de nuestros corazones sin pensarlo a aquellos quienes menos piensan en nosotros-murmuró Bella sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

-_T. H. White_.-susurró tristemente él a sabiendas de que la frase la decía por él y que tenía toda la razón.

-no sabía que conocieses esa frase.-murmuró confundida Bella.

-no se que imagen tienes de mi pero me gusta mucho leer y me se muchas frases.

-no quería ofenderte.-dijo avergonzada ella.

-Las lágrimas más amargas vertidas sobre una tumba, son las palabras nunca dichas y las acciones jamás realizadas.-susurró él.

-_Morilla_.-murmuró Bella.

-lo que intento decir es que…siento haberte hecho todo lo que te hice y entiendo que no quieras volver a saber de mí.-susurró.-pero no quiero que me odies; no lo soportaría.

-no se porque te importa tanto que te odie o no.-comentó ella.

-me importa y mucho.-aseguró Edward.-que te sea indiferente me duele pero que me odies no lo soportaría. El solo de pensarlo me pone malo. No puedo aguantar que me odies porque yo te amo, Bella.

La chica abrió los ojos se la sorpresa y su corazón pareció detenerse. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward Cullen acababa de decirle que la amaba? ¿A ella? ¿A una vulgar prostituta?

-¿Cómo?-consiguió pronunciar saliendo levemente de su estupor.

-¿tan difícil es aceptar que te amo?-preguntó desesperado Edward.- ¿que desde el primer momento en que te vi me encandilaste y que me vuelves completamente loco?

Bella había dejado de respirar por completo ante esa declaración de parte del hombre. Le parecía increíble lo que le estaba diciendo. Era irreal pensar que ese dios heleno se hubiese enamorado de una chica normalita como ella. Edward por su parte esperaba ansioso una reacción de la chica pero al ver que ella no hacía movimiento alguno se entristeció de sobremanera y decidió dejarla en paz; al fin y al cabo le había prometido que cuando terminase de explicarle saldría de su vida.

-bueno, gracias por haberme escuchado hasta el final, Bella.-susurró mientras se levantaba del sofá soltando la mano de la estupefacta muchacha.-y ahora, como te he prometido, me iré y no volverás a verme. Saldré de tu vida como tú querías.

Edward esperó un par de segundos de pies junto a la chica a que ella reaccionara. En el fondo de su corazón todavía esperaba que ella dijese algo y lo parase. Pero Bella no dijo nada así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Ella vio todo eso a cámara lenta; como Edward le soltaba la mano, como se levantaba, como la miraba, como se daba la vuelta y para terminar como se alejaba hacia la salida. Pero no fue hasta que lo vio sujetar el pomo de la puerta de la entrada de casa cuando reaccionó. Se levantó del sofá como un resorte y lo llamó.

-¡espera, Edward!-gritó pero no logró dar más de dos pasos en su dirección cuando se tropezó cayendo al suelo y torciéndose el tobillo.

Le salió un aullido de dolor involuntario mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona afectada por inercia aunque sabía que no podría hacer gran cosa. La llamada, junto con el ruido sordo al caer y el sonido lastimero de la voz de Bella, hicieron que Edward se diese la vuelta para ver que ocurría. Se asustó cuando vio a Bella tirada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en la cara y no dudó un segundo en correr hasta ella.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó histérico cuando llegó hasta ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-solo me he caído y me he torcido el tobillo.-susurró en voz baja.

Edward no se lo pensó dos veces antes de alzarla en brazos haciendo que ella tuviera que agarrarse a su cuello por la impresión. La llevó hasta el sofá de nuevo y la sentó en él. Se sentó él a su lado y cogió delicadamente el pie de ella entre sus manos para examinarlo. La sensación de los dedos del hombre recorriendo tiernamente la piel de su pie hizo que mitigara el dolor que sentía haciendo que solo pudiera sentir lo bien que le sentaba que Edward la tocase. Bella cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa leve caricia y sin darse cuenta suspiró. Entonces abrió los ojos rápidamente rezando para que Edward no se hubiera percatado de su desliz y lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Se quedaron así por un tiempo que les pareció horas y de repente se encontraron con que iban acercándose poco a poco.

-Bella.-susurró-¿te duele?

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza totalmente hipnotizada por los verdes ojos de él. Iban acercándose más y Edward levantó una mano para acunar la cara de Bella. Ella volvió a suspirar y cerró unos pocos instantes sus ojos. Cada vez estaban más cerca y sus alientos de mezclaban sumiéndolos en un dulce sopor del que ninguno quería salir. Estaban a milímetros y ya podían saborear la boca del otro.

-Edward.-susurró Bella embelesada.

-dime.-contestó él en voz baja y ronca.

-no te vayas.-le rogó.-por favor.

-me quedaré contigo para siempre si es lo que quieres.-contestó él.

-quédate.-susurró Bella antes de que sus labios se juntaran.

Las manos de Edward fueron directamente a la cintura de la chica mientras que las de Bella se aferraban con fuerza a la nuca de él juntándose todo lo posible. Sus lenguas entraron en juego con ternura en ese dulce beso donde se demostraron sin palabras todo lo que sentían en uno por el otro. Se besaron con lentitud, sin prisa alguna, queriendo alargar el momento lo máximo posible. En ese momento estaban sumergidos dentro de su burbuja y nadie lograría sacarlos de ella.

Bella estaba extasiada bajo el influjo de los labios del hombre que tanto había amado sin querer llegar a ello. Estaba encantada en sus brazos y sentía una emoción que solo con él conseguía sentir; el estar completa.

Edward por su parte habría sido capaz de saltar de alegría en ese momento de no haberse encontrado haciendo algo de mayor provecho. Volver a sentir los labios de Bella sobre los suyos, moviéndose acompasadamente, hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Se estuvieron besando hasta que les faltó el aire. Entonces se separaron muy lentamente unos pocos centímetros, lo justo para poder respirar. Sus frentes siguieron unidas y sus labios estaban a una distancia en la que si hablaban se rozarían. Ninguno abrió los ojos durante un tiempo hasta que él se decidió a hacerlo observando la belleza de Bella desde tan cerca. Su mano, que subió desde la cintura a su mejilla, se apretó más sobre su piel.

-Bella.-la llamó haciendo que ella abriese los ojos por fin; Edward sonrió.-te amo, mucho.

Creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de ella antes de que volviese a atacar su boca solo que esa vez fue con pasión, hambre, fiereza. Se apegó al cuerpo del hombre aferrándose a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello y él, después de varios segundos de sorpresa, la estrechó contra él fuertemente agarrándola por la cintura. En un arrebato, Bella pasó una de sus piernas por encima del regazo de Edward sentándose a horcajadas encima de él pero sin abandonar los labios de él. Sus lenguas danzaban a una velocidad de vértigo atrayéndolos a una espiral de pasión que ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca.

Pero Edward estaba levemente confuso aún. Él le había declarado a Bella que la amaba pero… ¿Qué había de ella? ¿Sentía ella algo por él? ¿O era simplemente un juego? No, no podía pensar en eso…ella había demostrado que no era como las otras…pero él quería saber la verdad y no le valía con acostarse con ella; quería que Bella le dijese si de verdad sentía algo por él o no porque no quería sufrir. Por eso, aprovechó que les faltó el aire y ella deslizaba sus labios por su cuello para hablar, aunque el toque sobre su piel era suficiente para desconcentrarlo por completo.

-Bella, espera.-ella seguía besando la sensible piel de su cuello.-preciosa, espera, por favor, necesito saber si…

Pero dejó la frase inconclusa cuando Bella mordió su cuello succionando. Sus manos en las caderas de ella se agarraron con más fuerza aún y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de su objetivo pero cogió fuerzas para volver a hablar.

-Bella.-la volvió a llamar.-tú…

Ella se separó de golpe de su cuello y agarró con ambas manos su cara. Lo miró a los ojos haciendo que Edward se perdiese en ellos y no pudiese hilar ninguna frase.

-yo también te amo.-le confesó muy segura.-desde el primer día que te vi.

Edward sonrió como nunca había hecho al escuchar eso. Bella parpadeó varis veces totalmente deslumbrada; esa sonrisa le hacía ver más guapo aún e iluminaba toda su cara haciéndole parecer un ángel caído del cielo. Él, viendo que ella se había quedado mirándole fijamente sin hacer movimiento alguno, acunó su cara de nuevo con ambas manos y besó una sola vez sus labios haciendo que ella volviese a la realidad.

-no sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso.-susurró besándola de nuevo.-Dios…eres tan preciosa…te amo tanto…

-yo también, no te lo imaginas.-murmuró ella pero luego bajó la mirada.-pero no podemos…tú…yo…tú eres rico y yo…

-Ss.…calla.-ordenó él poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella.-ahora que se que me correspondes, nada ni nadie va a lograr separarme de ti. No te voy a dejar ir.

-Edward…-susurró Bella.

-te amo y mientras tú también lo hagas siempre estaré contigo.-prometió.

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con todo el amor que albergaba su corazón. Edward le respondió al instante envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo haciendo que la inexistente distancia entre ellos desapareciese. Se fundieron el uno con el otro en una sinfonía de sentimientos casi desbastadores.

Se besaron una y otra vez, respirando lo justo cuando se les acababa el aire y volviendo a ellos cuando lo recuperaban. Los besos se volvieron más apremiantes, más profundos. Ambos supieron lo que querían hacer pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso; Edward temía que ella se asustase y Bella que él pensase mal de ella. Por eso, la chica solo acarició sus cobrizos cabellos apretándolo contra él. Después de unos minutos, Edward posó la frente sobre la de ella mirándola a los ojos mientras veía como ambos respiraban superficialmente.

Bella quería hacerlo, quería que Edward le hiciese el amor. Pero sentía que él podría malinterpretar su petición y tenía miedo de que la dejase. Pero al fijar sus ojos en los de

Él comprendió que él lo deseaba tanto como ella.

-vamos a mi habitación.-pidió en un susurro.

Edward sonrió y la alzó haciendo que ella enredase sus piernas en su cintura. Ella volvió a juntar sus labios mientras el hombre caminaba trastabillando hacia el pasillo donde pensó que estarían las habitaciones ya que no había más. Bella reía suavemente cuando él se topaba con algún cojín o silla con el que tropezaba y estaba divirtiéndose a pesar de que más de una vez casi cayeron al suelo; su mente solo le decía que caer al suelo con ese hombre no podía ser tan malo. Mientras tanto, Edward luchaba por conseguir llegar a su objetivo. Llegó allí e intentó abrir la puerta de la izquierda.

-no.-lo paró Bella.-esa no es mi habitación. La de la derecha.

-podías habérmelo dicho antes.-gruñó él.

-venga…no te enfades…-susurró ella poniendo cara de pena.

Edward no respondió al instante, no con palabras por lo menos, sino que la pegó a la puerta que ella le había indicado y se dedicó a besarla arduamente. Ella le correspondió sonriente.

-abre la puerta.-gruñó Edward contra sus labios.

-eso intento.-contestó ella.-pero no puedo.

-sujétate fuerte.-ordenó.

Bella hizo lo que le pedía y Edward soltó una de sus manos. Ella pegó un gritito cuando pensó que caería pero no fue así y él consiguió abrir la puerta. El hombre entró a la habitación besando a la chica y cerró con el pie la puerta de un portazo. Ella volvió a reír contra su boca mientras Edward andaba a ciegas en busca de la cama hasta que chocó contra el borde y cayeron en ella; él encima de ella.

-eres un patoso.-rió divertida Bella.

-me encantaría ver como caminas tú a ciegas conmigo en brazos.-contestó él.

-algún día lo probaremos.-respondió ella mordaz.

-si, pero ahora mismo prefiero besarte.-declaró él volviendo a ocupar sus labios.

Ella sonrió contra su boca alborotando sus ya de por si rebeldes cabellos. El ambiente se volvió a caldear como en el salón pero esa vez ambos sabían que iban a hacer. Bella movió sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros y de ahí pasó a los botones de su camisa. Los soltó entre beso y beso para luego quitársela pudiendo contemplar ese cuerpo que le encantaba sin prenda alguna. Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente y Edward lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó divertido.

-me encanta-contestó ella.-pero que no se te suba el ego a las nubes.

Edward sonrió y la volvió a besar como antes mientras llevaba sus manos a la parte de arriba del enorme pijama de Bella. Se lo quitó por la cabeza dejándola en sujetador.

-con ese pijama estás de lo más mona.-le comentó.

Bella se puso como un tomate al recordar que era uno azul oscuro con patitos amarillos.

-me lo regaló mi hermana hace unos años.-le explicó.-sigo teniendo la misma talla que entonces.

-no te decía en bromas que estás muy mona-susurró Edward mientras besaba el inicio de sus pechos.-pero en este momento te prefiero sn nada, si no es molestia.

-no eres el único con ese pensamiento.

-trato hecho.

Se besaron intensamente haciendo que sus lenguas jugasen de nuevo entre ellas. Las ropas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Edward simplemente se dedicó a desvestir a Bella delicadamente solamente besándola. Ella se dejó hacer al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de las prendas que tapaban el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba. Cuando por fin se quedaron desnudos, él la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada abrasadora que hizo que ella se sonrojase y mirase a un lado. Pero el hombre quería ver sus brillantes ojos chocolate también así que sujetó con cuidado su mentón haciéndole que volviese la vista en frente.

-no me prives de la belleza de tus ojos, Bella.-le pidió.-eres difícil de leer y solo así puedo ver tus pensamientos.

-me da vergüenza que me mires así.-explicó ella.

-¿te cohíbe que te mire?-ella asintió débilmente.-no debería. Eres preciosa, Bella, y solo te contemplo para poder convencerme de que en realidad eres real y estás conmigo. Aún no me creo que sientas lo mismo que yo.

-no siento lo mismo.-él hizo una mueca de disgusto.-yo te amo mucho más.

-lo dudo.

Dicho eso, volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba su cuello tiernamente. Siguió el camino hacia sus hombros mientras sus labios se dirigían hacia su cuello besándolo lentamente. El camino siguió descendiendo hasta que llegó a la curvatura de su pecho, el cual acarició sin prisas la parte de arriba. Pero cuando bajó un poco más y rozó su pezón, Bella gimió débilmente y se arqueó un poco contra él. Edward tomó esa reacción como un incentivo a seguir y abarcó todo su seno con su grande mano. Empezó a masajearlo con destreza mientras ponía mayor atención en la cúspide rosada que lo coronaba y en ese momento estaba dura, haciendo que ella soltase repetidos jadeos.

-¿te gusta?-le preguntó viendo como ella se retorcía levemente bajo su cuerpo.

Ella solo atinó a asentir, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en su estado. Eso, hizo que Edward sonriese muy contento con su trabajo.

-pues no he hecho más que empezar.

Su voz sonó como una amenaza pero desde luego Bella no se quejó de que la cumpliese. Edward bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho que hasta ese momento había estado masajeando y puso sus labios alrededor de su enhiesto pezón succionando suavemente. Ella se arqueó sin control y gimió intentando controlarse. La mano de Edward se dedicó a masajear el otro seno mientras su lengua delineaba una y otra vez el que tenía en la boca. Los jadeos salían sin poderse contener de la boca de Bella mientras ella solo podía dejarse llevar por esas placenteras caricias. Estuvo unos minutos así, degustando la piel de Bella, hasta que decidió dar el siguiente paso.

Edward abandonó su pecho para volver a besarla y ella se agarró fuertemente a su ancha espalda aferrándose con necesidad. La mano de él se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que llegó a su vientre pero de repente Bella se tensó. Él la miró confuso y vio que tenía cierto temor en sus ojos brillando.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó suavemente.-si no quieres da igual…lo siento…

-no es eso.-contestó ella bajito.-es solo que desde que Newton me…hizo aquello, las relaciones que he tenido me han hecho algo de daño.

-¿hiciste caso de las indicaciones de mi padre para tu cuidado, pequeña?-le preguntó cariñosa pero seriamente.

-si, lo hice.-aseguró ella.-bueno, quizás debería haber esperado algo más para volver a la rutina pero no podía…no con Alice en su estado…

-tranquila, Bella, no voy a obligarte a nada.-la besó suavemente por un tiempo corto.-no vamos a hacer nada que te pueda dañar.

-pero yo si quiero hacerlo, Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor.-le dijo-además se que tú serás cuidadoso conmigo no como los otros y no me harás daño. Encima, contigo si que quiero hacerlo y eso me imagino que ayuda, ¿no?

-no puedo, pequeña.-susurró poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja.-en este momento eres muy frágil y no quiero dañarte.

-Edward, por favor, te necesito.-suplicó.

Él se lo pensó un rato. No podía hacerle el amor, eso sería muy peligroso y aunque hasta ese momento ella estuviese bien nadie decía que su cuerpo no pudiese llegar a su tope estando con él, aunque fuese delicado, y se desgarrase. Por otra parte, deseaba a esa mujercita con toda su alma. Pero esa no era razón alguna para poner en peligro la salud de Bella. Pero ella insistió.

-Edward, por favor.-rogó por segunda vez.

-muy bien.-contestó él sonriendo al encontrar la solución.-te haré el amor. Pero debes de saber, pequeña, que hay muchas formas de hacer el amor.

Bella no entendió a que se refería pero no pudo pensar mucho más antes de que Edward volviese a atacar sus labios. Le correspondió gustosa pero el beso fue más corto de lo que hubiera querido. Él se separó de ella haciendo que gruñese disconforme y fue bajando sus besos por su pecho y su ombligo. Antes de que Bella se diese cuenta de sus intenciones llegó a su entrepierna y la besó de lleno; ella gimió sin poder contenerse.

Edward saboreó feliz ese sabor que tanto había anhelado desde la primera vez que se vieron pero no pudo reprimir el preguntarse si alguien se lo habría hecho desde aquella vez. Negó mentalmente; esos cretinos que pagaban por ella no sabía apreciar lo bueno de ella y solo se limitaban a buscar complacerse a si mismos sin saber que cuando ella gemía realmente era el sonido más bello de todos. Succionó entonces con más fuerza sintiendo a Bella estremecerse.

-no…Edward…no…para.-pedía ella avergonzada entrecortadamente.

Él, en cambio, sonrió internamente complacido por ser capaz de crear esas reacciones en ella. Degustó tranquilamente los jugos que Bella iba poco a poco desprendiendo; su sabor era extraordinario.

-Edward.-gimió ella de nuevo.

El hombre soltó un gruñido y después levantó las piernas de la chica para ponérselas en los hombros y poder, así, profundizar más aún las caricias que le estaba proporcionando con su lengua. Ella se estremeció más fuerte si cabía y perdió toda la cordura; sus manos volaron al cabello de Edward juntándolo todo lo que podía a su cuerpo sintiendo como la lengua del hombre penetraba repetidamente su húmeda cavidad.

-no pares.-le rogó entonces.

Edward se sintió victorioso ante esas palabras pues acababa de hacer que Bella cediese ante sus caricias sin negarse a recibirlas. Gruñó, feliz, sujetado firmemente los muslos de la chica mientras acrecentaba el movimiento de su boca. Los gemidos de la chica empezaron a hacerse más fuertes a medida que transcurría el tiempo y el calor inundaba su cuerpo. La pasión y el olor a excitación inundaban la habitación haciéndola parecer más acogedora aún pero también más pequeña. Claro que a ninguno de los dos les importaba lo más mínimo.

Los gemidos de Bella llenaban la habitación mientras la sangre de Edward comenzaba a hervir gracias a los preciados sonidos eróticos que salían de la boca de la chica. Ella sintió la ya conocida burbuja que se aglomeraba poco a poco bajo si estómago, solo cuando Edward la tocaba, a punto de explotar y estiró del pelo de él sin darse cuenta. El hombre, al percatarse de la situación, incrementó más aún la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Edward sentía todo el calor de esa parte de Bella, la ardua aceptación, el húmedo deseo y la lujuria que pronto sería satisfecha. El sabor era totalmente embriagador y devastador y le hacía excitarse él mismo sin que siquiera le hubiese tocado. Cuando vio que esta estiraba fuertemente de su pelo inconscientemente, aumentó el movimiento e instantes después ella llegó a su límite. Edward degustó su placer, conteniendo el suyo propio, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ceder ante el impulso de tomarla y hacerla suya; la amaba demasiado para lastimarla. Succionó todos los jugos que su intimidad desprendía sin dejar que ninguno escapase; eso era para él, como para los dioses la ambrosía. Saboreó sin control todo ese interior cálido y sedoso que tan loco le volvía.

Bella siguió convulsionándose durante unos largos segundos en los que creyó morir al tocar el cielo para luego quedar tumbada y quieta, luchando por recuperar el aliento perdido. Edward se dio un festín ahí abajo y cuando terminó, subió por su cuerpo besando todo a su paso. Cuando alcanzó sus labios, los besó con todo el amor que pudo. Ella consiguió reponerse lo suficiente para abrazarlo y corresponderle el beso. Pero cuando ella fue a profundizarlo, él se apartó de ella; frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confusa y algo dolida por el rechazo.

-no te enfades, cariño.-susurró él apartando un mechón empapado de sudor de su cara.-pero en este momento mi autocontrol está rayando el tope.

Bella bajó la vista inconscientemente a esa parte de Edward que tan viva sentía contra su estómago y casi abrió la boca al verlo; nunca se había fijado en ella pero podría asegurar que era la más grande que había visto nunca. Sintió la mirada de él sobre ella y levantó la cara para ver que Edward le estaba mirando con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en la cara; solo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca levemente abierta. Retiró su mirada rápidamente mientras sentía el calor subir a su cara a una velocidad de vértigo entendiendo que se estaba sonrosando. Él rió ante ese gesto y acarició su mejilla.

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas.-le susurró divertido.-sobretodo si soy yo el que lo logra.

-no seas creído.-consiguió murmurar ella aún muerta de vergüenza.

-no te avergüences de mirarme, Bella, porque yo pienso mirarte ese cuerpo perfecto que tienes durante mucho tiempo.-le dijo él.-pero será mejor que no sea ahora. Tienes que descansar.

-pero, Edward, tú…tu problema…-balbuceó señalando tímidamente hacia abajo.

-no te preocupes, amor-Bella brincó por el apelativo y sonrió felizmente.-puedo soportarlo. Todo por ti.

-pero…puedo ayudarte si quieres.-ofreció sonrojada.

-tranquila, cariño, duerme.-la abrazó y ella se recostó en su pecho.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, mientras Edward le tarareaba una nana a Bella. Ella no tardó en dormirse y él se quedó contemplándola. Pasados los minutos, él también se durmió escuchando la acompasada respiración de ella, sin dejar nunca de abrazarla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **como ya les he comunicado a algunos, he quitado los permisos para publicar cualquiera de mis historias en cualquier web si no soy yo la que lo hace. las razones las he puesto en mi perfil(problemas con gente que las publica sin permiso).siento las molestias pero agradecería que me avisarais si alguno de vosotrps ve alguna de mis historias en otra web. muchas gracias pro adelantado. y quiero dar las gracias a__**Tina465cullen**__ pùblicamente por haberme avisado de que estaban poniendo hot summer en otra web sin mi permiso._

bueno aqui está el siguiente capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)mi ordenador no tiene internet y estoy en l de mi hermana que me lo deja de vez en cuando pero vamos...no estoy apenas.

2)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

también tengo que avisaros, que como esta era la única historia que tenía en mi ordenador es la que más avanzada tengo así que he decidido terminar de escribirla primero y después seguir con las otras(que tengo lso siguientes caspi medio escritos). así que mis otras historias puede que se hagan de esperar algomás...

espero que os guste este capi^^


	9. todo queda claro

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

**no contestaré reviews solo preguntas directas:**

**_Allie Hale_**: quedan unos cuantos capítulos pero si la pregunta es si va a ser tipo hot summer o enemigo en acsa es no; no tiene tantos. dudo que llegue a 20.

_**angelrpr:**_ T. H. White es un escritor británico cuya obra cumbre fue "The Once and Future King", que en España es conocida como"Camelot". fue una serie de novelas que reescribían la obra de Thomas Malory sobre el Rey Arturo. la otra era una frase que encontré por intrnet.

**_Muse87_**: sobre tu comentario sobre que Bella se toma la violación como un gaje del oficio...¿tienes hermanos? ¿o familiares muy preciados? ¿y alguno de ellos ha tenido algún problema, enfermedad, o así, por el que necesite dinero? yo he tenido la suerte de que no sea así pero teno por seguro de que si a mi hermana o algún familiar muy querido le pasase algo de vida o muerte y necesitase dinero yo haría cualquier cosa, y recalco la palabra cualquier, para conseguirlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

Edward estaba completamente dormido cuando sintió unas leves caricias en su cara que pasaban por todas sus facciones. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados aún, reconociendo el suave tacto de las yemas de Bella en ese toque. Cuando sus dedos llegaron a sus labios, besó las puntas con un cariño infinito y casi imaginó la sonrisita de la chica sin verla. Cuando por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos, se encontró a Bella con los extremos de su boca curvados hacia arriba en una bella y sincera sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Ella estaba a su lado, apoyada en su brazo derecho acariciando con su mano izquierda su cara.

-eres guapísimo-lo halagó ella de repente.

-tú eres hermosa.-le devolvió Edward el cumplido.

Bella sonrió más si cabía y agachó la cabeza acercando su cara hasta la de Edward. Juntó sus labios en un suave beso lleno de amor que era tan dulce que al hombre pudo degustar el dulce sabor a fresa del aliento de Bella incrementado por cien. Ella profundizó el beso durante unos segundos para luego separarse quedando a milímetros de su boca. Volvió a sonreír mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-te quiero.-susurró mirándole a los ojos.

Entonces, de repente, Edward soltó una risita a los que Bella contestó frunciendo el ceño. Él parecía bastante divertido con algo que ella no lograba comprender y eso la hacía enfadar.

-¿de que te ríes?-preguntó ella sin llegar a comprender que tenía la situación de graciosa.

-es divertido.-contestó él.

-¿te estás riendo de mí?-cuestionó dolida la chica.- ¿te estás riendo de mis sentimientos?

Bella se dispuso a levantarse de la cama herida por el hecho de que Edward se estuviese riendo de que ella le había dicho que lo amaba pero antes de darle tiempo a sentarse siquiera en el colchón, Edward la sujetó del brazo por el codo, ya que la muñeca la tenía herida, y tiró de ella haciendo que cayese encima de él. Ella intentó zafarse pero él la aprisionó por la cintura.

-para, Bella, lo has entendido mal.-le dijo.-no me estoy riendo de tus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si yo siento lo mismo que tú o más fuerte?

-¿entonces de que te reías?-inquirió ella.

-de lo irónico de la situación.-Bella alzó una ceja expectativa.-verás, la noche en la que nos acostamos, ya te dije que lo que esperaba al día siguiente estuvieras en la cama conmigo.-ella asintió.-pues concretamente lo que esa mañana quería era que te despertases a mi lado, me diesen un beso y me dijeses que me amabas. Esa vez no fue posible pero hoy ha sido exactamente así.

-¿era por eso?-él asintió-¡que mono eres!

Se lanzó a su boca para besarlo con pasión desbordada. Se besaron durante un rato, aislándose del mundo, como si solo existieran ellos dos en el universo. Se dedicaron a ese simple roce de labios enseñando al mundo ese amor que se profesaban. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se separaron jadeantes.

-te repetiré cuando quieras que te amo.-susurró ella-y te despertaré todas las mañanas con un beso; siempre y cuando me despierte antes que tú.

-me encanta oír que me quieres de tus labios.-comentó él.-quiero oírlo ahora.

-te amo, Edward Cullen.-murmuró ella.

-yo también, Isabella.-contestó él ganándose un pico de la chica.-en cuanto a lo de despertarme todas las mañanas con un beso…tendrás que empezar a hacerlo mañana porque no son horas.

Bella giró su cabeza, confusa, hacia la pequeña mesilla de su habitación y fijó su vista en el reloj digital que había encima de ella. Dio un respingo al ver la hora; el despertador marcaba las 22:00 de la noche con un rojo parpadeante.

-¡mierda!-maldijo.

Se separó de los brazos de Edward, quien la miró confuso, y se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano intencionadamente. Se dispuso a salir de la cama a toda prisa pero cuando estaba con una pierna fuera de las sábanas, la mano del hombre la tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse encontrándoselo más cerca de lo que pensaba ya que Edward se había sentado al instante de ver a Bella hacerlo y estaba sentado a su par con la cara realmente cerca de ella.

-¿adonde vas?-preguntó muy confuso.

-llego tarde-se limitó a contestar ella.

-¿tarde a que?-cuestionó él.

-yo…pues…iba a…-titubeó ella al no saber que decir exactamente.-tengo que prepararme, Edward. Llego tarde a…_trabajar_.

-¿Qué?-gritó atónito Edward-¿Cómo que a trabajar?

-ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Edward, no me lo hagas explicar.-pidió por primera vez avergonzada ella.

-si, se a lo que te refieres.-afirmó.-pero yo pensaba…bueno…tú y yo…te amo. Nos amamos.

-si, Edward, nos amamos. Te amo.-aseguró.-pero con eso no gano dinero y lo necesito de verdad para Alice.

-pero, Bella.-intentó quejarse.

-no puedo dejar que mi hermana muera.-sollozó.-se que es difícil pero no tengo estudios y esto es lo único que he encontrado para conseguir dinero rápido. Jasper intenta ayudar con lo que puede pero tampoco nos llega. Tenemos que pagar investigación, tratamiento e intervención.

-Bella, yo te daré el dinero.-ofreció.

-no puedo aceptarlo.-negó ella.-es mucho dinero. Demasiado.

-¡tengo dinero de sobra!-chilló-lo único que quiero es que no tengas que acostarte con todos esos indeseables.

-pero, Edward…-intentó hablar haciendo que él la cogiese de ambos lados de la cara para que no agachase la mirada.

-nada de peros, Bella.-le ordenó-¿acaso te gusta tu trabajo?

-no, pero…

-¿acaso te gusta tener que vender tu cuerpo de esa manera?

Bella se quedó callada. ¡Claro que no le gustaba! Pero no tenía otra opción.

-Bella, mírame y contéstame la verdad.-ella tragó en seco, con miedo a la pregunta.- ¿te gusta hacer eso? ¿Te gusta hacer el amor con otros hombres?

Edward no había querido preguntar eso; no porque pudiese molestarle a ella la pregunta, era una sin más, sino por temor a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Si ella contestaba que si…él se moriría. Amaba a Bella como nunca había amado a nadie y no podría soportar que ella prefiriese estar con otros. No se sentía el mejor candidato para ella pero desde luego era cien mil veces mejor que esos bastardos que pagaban por tener sexo con ella. Estaba aterrorizado pensando en que ella se alejase de él. Pero en vez de hacer lo que él más temía, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que se tambalease y al final quedase con sus caras a milímetros.

-¡solo quiero hacerlo contigo!-dijo confiada para acto seguido estampar sus labios sobre los de él.

Edward reaccionó rodeando su cintura atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza mientras ella se apegaba todo lo que podía a él. Se besaron con amor y deseo palpitante entre ellos, mientras sus corazones latían fuertemente al unísono dentro de sus cajas torácicas. Los dedos de Bella se enredaron entre los cabellos de Edward acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo mientras las manos de él se paseaban por su cintura desnuda haciendo que le entrasen escalofríos.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y ellos se separaron como un resorte. Jasper estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la mano en el pomo aún, mirando atónito la escena dentro de la habitación. Bella se apresuró a coger la sábana y taparse el torso ya que estaba desnuda y él la podía ver. Sintió su cara enrojecer ante la situación pero no podía apartar la vista del rubio que estaba delante de ella. Se sentía avergonzada de que justo él la hubiese encontrado así con un hombre y es que aunque él supiese a que se dedicaba, no quería que tuviese evidencias de ello. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. Edward estaba quieto, sin decir ni hacer nada. De repente, el semblante de Jasper cambió de sorpresa a furia entornando los ojos.

-perdón por interrumpir, no sabía que te traías el trabajo a casa.-le soltó hiriente para luego salir de allí y cerrar dando un portazo.

A Bella le entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para retener las lágrimas. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared contra la que estaba colocada su cama cerrando los ojos.

-eso no ha sido muy amable por su parte-oyó que comentaba Edward.

Abrió los ojos para mirarle; él seguía en la misma posición que al separarse y sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta por la que momentos antes Jasper había desaparecido. Suspiró de nuevo.

-él tampoco está de acuerdo con que trabaje en esto.-explicó.

-aún así.-Edward clavó sus orbes esmeralda en las chocolate de ella.-no tiene por que faltarte al respeto. No es el trabajo de ensueño pero tendría que comprender los motivos.

-a él no le gusta que trabaje de…_mujer de la calle_, pero lo que le ha molestado es que estés aquí.-añadió ella.-nunca he traído a ningún hombre a casa y a debido de pensar que eres un cliente.

Edward se tensó de inmediato al escuchar eso. No quería intervenir en la vida de Bella; no para mal por lo menos…y si por su culpa tenía problemas con Jasper…

-lo siento.-se disculpó con los puños tensos mirando hacia abajo.

Ella lo miró confusa. ¿Por qué pedía perdón? Él no le había hecho nada a no ser que contase el que la había tratado de lujo y la había enamorado. Se fijó en que tenía la mandíbula tensa y las manos en puños y se preocupó por él. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se encontraba bien? Preocupada, se acercó hasta él dejando que la sábana resbalase por su cuerpo y apoyó una mano en su fuerte hombro. Edward dio un respingo y miró a Bella, que estaba a escaso medio metro de él. Su vista se desvió inconscientemente al torso de la chica el cual estaba desnudo y destapado dada la falta de ropa. Bella se sonrojó al sentir la mirada abrasadora del hombre sobre ella pero se dijo a si misma que ya la había visto desnuda en otras ocasiones para tranquilizarse.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, estoy bien.-respondió secamente.

-Edward…-insistió.

-siento haberte creado problemas con tu novio.-soltó él de golpe.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó confusa ella sin entender a que se refería.

Edward se puso más rígido si cabía. No quería hablar sobre ello, las palabras simplemente había salido de su boca rencorosamente al sentir más que nunca los celos por Jasper. Sabía que él era una personas muy importante para Bella, claramente tenía que serlo si estaba con ella, y también que él la quería mucho, no por algo había quería partirle las piernas a Newton con tantas ganas como él mismo, pero no soportaba saber que ella amaba a alguien más aparte de él. Si, debía admitirlo, era muy celoso y posesivo, pero por desgracia sabía que no tenía razones para serlo con Bella.

-eso, que siento crearte problemas con tu novio.-repitió Edward mientras los celos lo atacaban sin compasión.

-¿mi novio?-preguntó ella aún confusa.

-si, tu novio.-contestó él cortante.-Jasper. Ese rubio alto de ojos azules que te ayudó en el hospital y acaba de irse por la puerta.

Bella se quedó a cuadros. ¿Jasper, su novio? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona? Porque podría comprenderlo de otra pero de él justamente… buscó un tono dentro de la frase de Edward que diese pie a entender que estaba de bromas pero cuando lo analizó, encontró otra cosa muy interesante; celos. ¿Edward estaba celoso? Pero, ¿de que? Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡De Jasper! Por eso estaba tan tenso desde que este había entrado a la habitación. Y por eso le había dicho eso. Estuvo tentada a reírse; ¡Jasper solo era un buen amigo! Pero de todas formas le parecía terriblemente mono celoso. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Edward se giró y la miró.

-¿no me has oído?-preguntó-puede enfadarse si tardas en salir.

Entonces Bella no pudo aguantar más y soltó una sonora carcajada. El hombre la miró como si estuviera loca; ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Le había entrado un ataque de locura? ¿O es que antes de que se despertarse había bebido? Descartó esa posibilidad al recordar que su aliento no olía a alcohol. Pero entonces… ¿Qué ocurría?

-¿de que te ríes?-le preguntó alzando una ceja confuso.

-¿estás celoso?-contraatacó ella entre risas.

-no me cambies de tema.-ordenó enfurruñado él.

-¡estás celoso!-lo acusó divertida.

-¿y que si lo estuviese?-le salió preguntar cruzando los brazos a la altura de su fornido pecho.

-es estúpido que estés celoso de Jasper.-explicó Bella tranquilizándose.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Edward.-él es el novio así que yo solo sería el amante.

Ella volvió a soltar una carcajada enorme agarrándose las costillas. Estuvieron así un rato; ella riendo y él confuso e irritado. Bella consiguió recuperar el aliento y lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso rápido en los labios.

-Jasper no es mi novio.-le dijo.

-¿Cómo que no?-contestó él.

-como que no.-añadió-Jasper es el novio de mi hermana.

Edward descruzó los brazos por inercia se quedó con la mente en blanco. ¿El novio de su hermana? Entonces… ¿no era su novio? ¿Ella era soltera?

-él es como mi hermano mayor.-explicó.-no le gusta en lo que trabajo porque se preocupa por mi y es muy sobre protector.

Edward seguía callado y Bella se acercó un poco a él. Le tocó el antebrazo y él parpadeó por fin. Ella le sonrió pero él no cambió su semblante. Suspiró, y pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de él para quedar sentada en su regazo a horcajadas. Él dio un respingo, como si no lo esperara, y la miró a los ojos.

-entonces… ¿estabas celoso?-le preguntó ella con una voz seductora esa vez.

-n…no.-tartamudeó él.-para nada.

-¿seguro?-preguntó maliciosamente Bella-porque yo creo que si…

-no estaba celoso, solo preocupado.-respondió.

-¿preocupado, eh?-lo empujó y cayeron al conchó; él debajo y ella encima.-pues estabas la mar de mono…

-¿mo…mono?-balbuceó.

-¡oh, si!-afirmó.-los chicos celoso siempre me han parecido muy tiernos… ¡son tan monos!

Bella acercó su cara a la de Edward y acarició con los labios los de él. El hombre adelantó la cabeza para besarla pero ella se echó hacia atrás para que no lo consiguiera.

-Bella…-se quejó.

-la verdad es que me encantan.-murmuró ella agachándose para besar la piel del cuello del hombre.-son tan monos…tan…_excitantes…_

-Bella.-gimió Edward con voz levemente ronca.

-esos que demuestran de esa forma tan rica que les importas…-siguió Bella moviéndose un poco sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Edward.-me dan ganas de hacer de todo con uno de esos…

Él gimió sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo que con un brazo rodeaba la estrecha cintura de la chica y subía la mano libre para enredarla en el pelo de ella. Ella por su parte, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, más él la atrajo a un beso cargado de pasión antes de darle tiempo a decir ni una sola palabra. Sus lenguas danzaron al compás de una melodía que solo ellos oían hasta que se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse. Ambos estaban jadeando cuando sus frentes chocaron.

-si lo estaba-confesó él entre jadeos.-estaba celoso.-beso-muy celoso.-beso.-terriblemente celoso.

-no tienes porque estarlo.-aseguró ella sonriente.-solo te amo a ti.

-nunca me cansaré de escucharte decir eso.-susurró.

-más te vale porque pienso decírtelo hasta que te quedé grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a sumergirse en un beso lleno de pasión y rebosante de amor. Bella sonrió felizmente mientras se juntaba más aún al cuerpo del hombre que reposaba bajo ella, dejando caer definitivamente todo el peso de su cuerpo haciendo que él sintiese todas sus curvas en todo su esplendor y gimiese.

-Bella, para.-pidió él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella mientras se movía incitantemente sobre él.

-todavía estás débil.-explicó.-no quiero dañarte y si te sigues moviendo así…

-¿Qué pasa si me sigo moviendo así?-preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente.

-soy un hombre, Bella.-aseguró él.-y te deseo, demasiado para tu bien.

-yo también te deseo, _cariño.-_ronroneó.

-Bella, así no ayudas.-trató de advertir.

-no quiero ayudar.-aseguró ella mientras hacía círculos encima de él y hacía que sus sexos se rozasen constantemente.

Él jadeó otra vez pero la paró sujetando fuertemente sus caderas.

-para, amor, por favor.-rogó.

-Edward, puedo hacerlo.-aseguró ella.-te quiero, te amo, y tú me amas a mí. Podemos hacerlo. Solo tienes que ser suave conmigo y eso es algo que haces de vicio.

Ella volvió a moverse y él tuvo que aferrar con más firmeza sus caderas para pararla. La vez anterior había conseguido parar porque la amaba pero ella esa vez se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. ¡Estaban desnudos y ella se estaba venga a rozar contra él, por Dios! Esa era la más dura de las torturas… y le estaba costando demasiado no lanzarse encima de ella en ese mismo instante.

-Bella.-la advirtió mientras ella forcejeaba suavemente para librarse de su agarre.

-Edward-gimió ella con voz ronca.

-Bella, amor, por favor, para-rogó.

-por favor, Edward-pidió ella.-te necesito.

Edward soltó sin darse cuenta sus caderas y Bella lo aprovechó para moverse con más libertad y restregarse más contra él. Jadeó abruptamente cuando sintió el miembro de él chocar contra su estómago y sintió que se mojaba al instante. Gimieron entrecortadamente el nombre del otro sin hacer otra cosa que besarse y rozarse una y otra vez. Pero ella sonreía internamente al sentir que él cada vez ponía menos objeciones.

-Bella.-la llamó al final.-es peligroso para ti que hagamos el amor.

-si y el quedarme con las ganas lo sería para ti.-contestó ella haciendo que él soltase una risita suelta.

-lo digo en serio.-siguió él.-para hacerlo tendría que ser cuidadoso contigo, mucho.

-puedes hacerlo.-aseguró ella.

-y tendrías que estar muy preparada.-añadió.-tendrías que estar muy, muy mojada para que no te doliese nada.

-Edward.-le dijo entre jadeos.

Cogió la mano de él que tenía en su cara en ese momento y la sujetó. Él se dejó llevar sin poner trabas. Bella le condujo hasta su ombligo y luego se separó de él lo suficiente para meter la mano entre sus cuerpos y llevar la de Edward a su intimidad. La colocó ahí y ambos gimieron; ella sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su mano y él por sentirla tan cálida y mojada.

-¿acaso no estoy ya muy mojada?-preguntó roncamente ella.

-no lo suficiente.-contestó él.

Iba a quejarse y rebatirle cuando sintió que un dedo de Edward la penetraba y dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro gimiendo. Él se dedicó a moverlo dentro de ella circular y lentamente. Bella quiso morder algo para ahogar sus gemidos y lo primero que encontró fue la piel del hombro de Edward la cual no dudó en atrapar entre sus dientes. Edward gimió mezcla de un pequeño dolor y excitación y empezó a mover su dedo con más fuerza uniendo otro más al ya mojado que tenía dentro. Bella se arqueó contra él con fuerza.

-Edward.-gimió.

Él siguió con su trabajo un rato más mientras Bella se retorcía encima de él. Ella sintió que estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo por lo que quiso pararle; bajó su mano y sujetó la muñeca de Edward. Él la miró sin entender.

-ya vale.-pidió ella.

-tú eras la que querías esto.-susurró él besando su cuello.

-no.-negó.-yo quiero esto.

Movió su mano soltando la muñeca de él y la deslizó hasta encontrar el miembro de Edward. Él siseó cuando ella cerró sus dedos alrededor de la hinchada parte que tanto placer le daba. La respiración se le hizo más pesada y tuvo que dejar de besar el cuello de ella. Pero esa no era la única idea de Bella. Al ver que él ya estaba preparado, se levantó para posicionarse y puso la punta en la entrada de su sexo. Pero antes de darle tiempo a ir más allá, Edward volvió a sujetarle las caderas.

-Bella.-habló roncamente.-no creo que sea buena idea.

-Edward, te necesito.-jadeó ella con necesidad.

-ve despacio.-ordenó él.-no, mejor, déjame a mí.

Él la sujetó fuertemente por las caderas y ella se dejó hacer. Edward la bajó lentamente haciendo que su miembro entrase poco a poco dentro del cálido cuerpo de ella. Bella jadeó abruptamente cuando su cavidad acogió, con algo de dolor, a Edward y no pudo evitar dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de él de nuevo. Tampoco pudo evitar que un leve aullido se escapara de entre sus labios. Edward paró al escucharlo.

-¿Bella?-ella no contestó-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

Ella no habló. Sabía que si le decía que le había dolido Edward pararía y no acabarían nada y ella lo necesitaba. Quería sentirse querida como la vez que él le había hecho el amor. Era importante para ella porque necesitaba sentir que él la quería como le había dicho y que no era solo un capricho. Aunque dada la forma por la que se preocupaba por ella sabía que ella era importante para él.

-Bella, tenemos que parar.-soltó él intentando levantar a la chica.

-¡no!- ella se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros entrando hasta el fondo.

Soltó un gemido lastimero mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor. Eso era doloroso, como cuando tenía sexo con algún cliente, pero con Edward se sentía capaz de expresar su dolor sin sentirse avergonzada ni obligada a tragarse los llantos a cambio de dinero. Además, no dolía tanto ya que Edward era bastante más delicado que ellos.

-¡Bella!-gritó Edward muy preocupado.

-estoy bien.-aseguró con voz débil la chica.-solo espera un poco. Esto es como volver a tener mi primera vez.

Edward acunó la cara de la chica con ambas manos y limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. Ella sonrió tenuemente.

-es como si mi primera vez fuera contigo.-dijo ella soltando una risita.-es genial.

-me hubiese encantado que tu primera vez hubiera sido conmigo.-declaró él.-porque una vez hecho no te hubiese dejado ir y no tendrías que haber pasado por el infierno que has pasado.

-da igual.-aseguró ella.-si haber recorrido ese arduo camino me ha llevado hasta ti, no me arrepiento de nada.

Él sonrió y la besó dulcemente. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró gustosa.

-¿quieres que intentemos movernos? O necesitas más tiempo-preguntó Edward.-no tengo prisa. Podemos dejarlo si ves que estás herida y necesitas parar…no es necesario que hagamos esto ahora…

Bella se agachó y besó sus labios para que dejase de hablar y es que se notaba que el hombre estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que hacer.

-nunca he estado con una virgen-admitió avergonzado.

Bella soltó una risita al escucharle decir eso.

-no soy virgen, Edward.-siguió antes de que él hablase.-pero cuando estuve contigo me sentí como una primeriza.

-haré que te duela lo menos posible, amor.-le prometió.

Ella asintió y él colocó sus manos en sus caderas para alzarla lentamente. Bella siseó de dolor pero no apartó la vista de Edward, indicándole que siguiese. La levantó cuidadosamente hasta que salió por completo de ella y luego la empezó a bajar más lentamente aún adentrándose otra vez en ella. Repitieron la acción varias veces, en silencio, mientras solo se escuchaba la lenta respiración de ambos y los gemidos lastimeros de Bella de vez en cuando, cuando no podía reprimirlos.

-Bella.-susurró él.- ¿quieres parar?

-no.-negó.-cada vez duele menos.

-tal vez deberíamos probar de otra forma.-ofreció.

Bella no preguntó y Edward le hizo sujetarse fuerte contra él. Se aferró a su cuello mientras él creaba una fuerte jaula con sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para luego girarlos sobre si mismos quedando ella con la espalda sobre el colchón y él encima de ella apoyándose con los brazos para no dejar que todo su peso recayese sobre ella.

-intentémoslo así.-dijo.-de la otra forma era más difícil porque dejabas caer todo tu peso de golpe y era más difícil sostenerte. Así será menos doloroso…espero.

-Edward, deja de hablar como si fueses un diccionario con patas y hazme el amor.-ordenó ella entre seria y divertida.

Él se agachó para besarla al mismo tiempo que se hundía lentamente en ella. Bella gimió pero sintió como esa vez no dolía tanto. Después de moverse dentro en círculos suavemente, el placer empezó a inundarla.

-Edward.-gimió cerrando los ojos.

Él cogió confianza al ver como Bella ya no sentía dolor e incremento un poco su velocidad. Ella apretó sus manos en los hombros de él juntándolo todo lo que podía hacia ella. Sus movimientos eran acompasados, al ritmo de sus respiraciones irregulares. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, metidos en su propia burbuja. No tenían prisa y ya no solo era por no dañar a Bella; ambos estaban deseosos de que eso fuese para siempre. Sintiéndose el uno al otro, amándose con el cuerpo, diciéndose lo que sentían sin palabras. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, solo que estaban perlados de sudor y que gotas de este les recorría el cuerpo lentamente mientras sus manos seguían esos senderos en el cuerpo del otro como si se tratasen de pinceles que decoraban un lienzo. Empezaron a sentir que el calor superaba el promedio que llevaban al acercarse al orgasmo y Bella clavó las uñas en la espalda de Edward mientras se arqueaba y llegaba a la cumbre. Él enterró su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras se convulsionaban juntos. Aún cuando estaban temblando, Edward se dedicó a dejar besitos por los hombros desnudos de ella.

-siento que no haya sido como esperabas.-se disculpó Bella en un susurro.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-ya sabes.-continuó.-por eso de que tuvieras que tener cuidado conmigo…

-lo único que no he podido hacer es hacerlo a lo bestia.-comentó él.-y tengo toda mi vida para hacerlo contigo de todas las formas que queramos. Ha sido genial, amor.

-te amo.-susurró Bella.

-y yo a ti.-contestó él.

La besó una vez más para luego salir de ella y tumbarse en la cama boca arriba. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella y la colocó en su pecho tapando sus cuerpos después. Besó su cabeza tiernamente y cerró los ojos.

-duerme un rato, amor.-le susurró mirando la hora.-son las tres de la mañana.

-estoy cansada.-admitió ella.

-con más razón.-murmuró él ahotado.-solo prométeme que cuando mañana despierte no te habrás ido.

-soy toda tuya, cariño.

-eres toda mía.-Edward sonrió contra su pelo rodeándola protectoramente con sus fuertes brazos.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Los rayos del sol dándole de pleno en la cara fue lo que despertó a Edward al día siguiente. Gruñó, y se dio la vuelta para enterrar la cara en la almohada más no tardó ni medio segundo en reaccionar en cuanto olió el aroma de Bella en las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama como un resorte y miró a su alrededor; no había rastro de la chica. Se empezó a desesperar, ¿otra vez había desaparecido? Entonces escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y llegó a la conclusión de que Bella debía estar en la cocina.

Se levantó de un salto y buscó sus boxers por la habitación. Los encontró tirados cerca de la cómoda, enganchados a una pata del mueble, que a saber como había llegado hasta ahí, y del revés. Los cogió, les dio la vuelta y se los puso. Luego avistó sus pantalones al lado de la cama e hizo lo mismo. Pero por más que buscó su camisa no pudo encontrarla.

Escuchó otro ruido más alto en la parte de la cocina y decidió que el daba igual salir sin camisa; de todos modos, Bella lo había visto sin mucho menos… así que, vestido como estaba, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y siguió los ruidos hasta llegar hasta donde él había creído que estaba, la cocina. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Bella. Y también su camisa ya que la llevaba ella puesta. Estaba en frente de la puerta de la nevera abierta, leyendo un papel que estaba colgado con un imán. Llevaba su larga melena caoba recogida en una coleta alta y tenía una manzana en la mano y la comía despreocupadamente haciéndola ver más inocente aún de lo que parecía normalmente. Claro que a Edward no le pasó inadvertido lo bien que le sentaba estar vestida solo con su camisa. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a ella por detrás, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. Ella pegó un saltito del susto hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era su opresor y sonrió.

-si te vistes así te voy a llevar otra vez a la cama y no voy a dejar que salgas de ella en todo el día.-ronroneó en su oído mientras mordía su lóbulo.

Bella soltó una risita nerviosa mientras ponía sus manos encima de las de él que reposaban en su estómago. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y él agachó la suya para juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Pero antes de darles tiempo a empezar a disfrutarlo la puerta de la nevera se cerró de golpe descubriendo a un Jasper detrás de ella con cara de muy pocos amigos que fulminaba a Edward. El hombre que quedó rígido bajo la helada mirada que el rubio le estaba echando. Bella le dio un apretón al sentirlo tenso de repente.

-así que tú eres el famoso Edward Cullen…-comentó sarcástico.-el ricachón que la persigue.

-¡Jasper!-lo regañó Bella fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡vale! ¡Vale!-dijo con las manos alzadas en señal de rendición.-he dicho que iba a ser considerado y no iba a pegarle una paliza…_de momento_.

-¡ni de momento ni más tarde!-bramó Bella haciendo que los dos hombres diesen un respingo.-ya hemos hablado de eso. Yo lo quiero y es mi vida de lo que estamos hablando.

-pero, Bella…-rezongó el rubio disconforme.

-ni Bella ni Bello.

-¡está bien!-aceptó al final.

Clavó su mirada en el rígido Edward y después suspiró rendido. Alzó una mano y se la ofreció. El de pelo cobrizo, se quedó mirándola como si fuese alguna especie de bicho extraterrestre.

-no te va a morder, lo prometo.-dijo burlón Jasper.

Edward siguió mirándolo pero no se movió ni un ápice y el otro hombre empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¿a este que le pasa?-le preguntó a Bella confuso para luego dirigirse al hombre de nuevo.-hola, soy Jasper Hale, lo de Jasper ya lo sabías, y te estoy tendiendo la mano simplemente para _hacer las paces _porque sino Bella dejará de hablarme durante la próxima década. ¡Encantado!

Edward solo abrió los ojos más de lo que ya los tenía antes y miró al rubio como si fuese una serpiente venenosa. El sarcasmo que desprendían sus palabras le daban miedo. Era como si estuviese diciendo entre líneas que cuando Bella se descuidase iba a degollarlo. Quizás fuese eso o que él estaba de lo más emparanoyado pero se quedó completamente quieto. Jasper bufó y la chica se dio cuenta de que él no se movía así que apretó una vez sus manos antes de soltarlas.

-vamos, cariño, dale la mano.-le dijo.-no te va a hacer nada, te lo prometo.

-venga, Cullen, te doy mi bendición.-le comentó el otro.-al fin y al cabo se que la quieres y que vas a cuidar de ella.

Edward se decidió a soltar a Bella, solo una mano, y a estrechársela al rubio.

-llámame solo Edward.-le ofreció.

-muy bien, Edward.-por primera vez el hombre sonrió de verdad.-encantado de conocerte en otras condiciones que no fuesen las últimas.

-estoy de acuerdo.-comentó el de pelo cobrizo.

-pero todavía quiero agarrar a ese bastardo.-susurró con odio.

-por ahora está en el extranjero pero me aseguraré de que lo sepas cuando vuelva.-le dijo Edward.

-vosotros dos no vais a hacer nada-entró en la conversación Bella.

-¡vamos, Bella!-gritó Edward-¡mira lo que te hizo! ¡No podemos dejarlo así!

-estoy de acuerdo-afirmó Jasper-se merece una paliza.

-vosotros dos no vais a pegar ninguna paliza a nadie-bramó.- ¡porque no volveré a hablaros en mi vida si lo hacéis!

Después de terminar de hablar se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de Edward y corrió hasta su habitación dando un portazo. El moreno se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la chica y miró al rubio para ver algún indicio de que estuviese en su misma situación; no encontró ninguno.

-¿lo dice en serio?-le preguntó.

-la única vez que hice algo después de una amenaza de esas estuvo tres semanas sin hablarme.-contestó encogiéndose de brazos.-y eso que lo único que hice fue comerme su postre…teníamos 15 años.

-tiene carácter…-murmuró el de pelo cobrizo.

-no te imaginas la mujer que te has ido a pillar.-comentó divertido el rubio.

-es perfecta.-susurró él con ojos brillantes.

-bueno…si eres masoquista aya tú…-comentó Jasper estirándose.-vamos a hablar con ella.

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta la habitación de la chica y tocaron la puerta. Al no recibir contestación Edward se alarmó pero Jasper lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su hombro. Abrieron y entraron en la estancia encontrándose a Bella echada en la cama boca abajo con la almohada cubriendo su cara.

-largaos.-ordenó en cuanto sintió que entraban.

-venimos a hablar.-dijo Edward sentándose en la cama y acariciando su pelo suavemente.-míranos, anda, amor.

Jasper bufó por la cursilería de sus palabras y Edward lo miró mal. Ella en cambio, se quedó quieta y sin hablar. Se había prometido a si misma un pacto de silencio hasta que ambos le prometieran que no iban a hacer nada y aunque lo que realmente quería era abrazarlos, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-venga, pequeña-le dijo el rubio-todavía no hemos hecho nada, tienes que hablarnos.

Bella se giró en la cama y los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿tenéis algo que decirme?-preguntó ferozmente.

-¿Qué te queremos mucho?-bromeó Jasper.-bueno, él más que yo…

-¿y bien?-ignoró el comentario del hombre.

-amor, solo queremos darle un poco su merecido.-trató de sonar con delicadeza mientras rezaba para que lo entendiese.

-entonces no me habléis.

-pero, Bella…-comenzó.-entiéndenos…

-¡no! ¡Entendedme vosotros a mi!-bramó ella sentándose en la cama.- ¡ese hombre es peligroso! Ya no es solo por lo que me hizo a mí…mi compañera estuvo con él antes que yo y a ella también la agredió.

-¡con más razones!-gruñó Edward.

-¿es que no lo entendéis?-preguntó escéptica.- ¡no quiero que os pase nada! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo de Alice! No podría soportar que os pasase nada malo a vosotros…

Empezó a llorar y los dos hombres la abrazaron al mismo tiempo; uno por cada lado. Los tres cayeron a la cama; ella llorando y ellos consolándola. Era una estampa un tanto extraña vista desde fuera si no conocía la historia; dos hombres apuestos abrazando a una mujer bella que estaba llorando. Las mentes perversas y calenturientas podrían armas miles de hipótesis, a cada cual más entrevesada y morbosa, pero ninguna se acercaría ni de cerca de la verdadera.

Estuvieron así un rato. Ninguno habló y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de ella. Jasper acariciaba su espalda mientras que Edward besaba su cabeza. Bella se desahogó un rato hasta que quedó seca.

-prometedme que no iréis en su busca.-pidió con voz rasposa.

-lo encontraré pero dejaré que las autoridades se hagan cargo-ofreció Edward.-me ocuparé de que quede entre rejas.

-con eso me vale.-dijo ella y se abrazó a su musculoso pecho.

Lo besó una vez y luego se giró hacia Jasper para besarle la mejilla. Por último que puso boca arriba mirando al techo con los dos a su lado haciendo lo mismo. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que el rubio lo cortase.

-yo por mi parte prometo no volver a robarte el postre.

Los tres rieron divertidos de es frase.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**_72 favoritos...59 alertas...y a pesar de ello solo 19 reviews. no voy a hacer amenazas, no me parece justo deciros que si no me dejais 50 reviews no actualizo, pero me encantaría que la gente que me lee me deje opinión. soy lectora y escritora(ahora mismo solo escritora) y se lo que se siente en ambas. se que da pereza y todo eso pero deciros a los lectores que un escritor se siente dichoso cuando ve que sus obras(en mi caso "obras") gustan. por eso entiendo a los que piden un número determinado de reviews aunque a veces se pasen. lo que quiero decir es que no voy a exigiros reviews pero me ayduaría a coger con más ánimos la escritura y tardaría menos._**

bueno...puede que parezca un capítulo insustancial y sin importancia pero la tiene más de lo que parece...para una cosa en cuestión que pasará en un futuro...a ver si adivinais

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **como ya les he comunicado a algunos, he quitado los permisos para publicar cualquiera de mis historias en cualquier web si no soy yo la que lo hace. las razones las he puesto en mi perfil(problemas con gente que las publica sin permiso).siento las molestias pero agradecería que me avisarais si alguno de vosotrps ve alguna de mis historias en otra web. muchas gracias pro adelantado. y quiero dar las gracias a__**Tina465cullen**__ pùblicamente por haberme avisado de que estaban poniendo hot summer en otra web sin mi permiso._

bueno aqui está el siguiente capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

1)trabajos+trabajos+estudiar=poco tiempo.

también tengo que avisaros, que como esta era la única historia que tenía en mi ordenador es la que más avanzada tengo así que he decidido terminar de escribirla primero y después seguir con las otras(que tengo lso siguientes caspi medio escritos). así que mis otras historias puede que se hagan de esperar algomás...

espero que os guste este capi^^


	10. mala y buena ¿cual prefieres antes?

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

**no contestaré reviews solo preguntas directas:**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Noche sin tregua**_

Edward se negó a tener más relaciones sexuales hasta que Bella estuviese del todo recuperada, lo que frustró a la chica ahora que había encontrado una pareja que la satisfacía. Había intentado convencerle y seducirle de todas las formas posibles pero, sorprendentemente, Edward seguía en sus trece.

Jasper se había vuelto a Forks con Alice para cuidarla y Bella se había mudado a la casa de Edward. Él había hablado con su padre y este había viajado a Forks para llevar el tratamiento de la enferma personalmente. Todos los días mandaban reportes sobre como avanzaba la investigación y Bella estaba feliz por su hermana. Aún así, le sabía mal que Edward pagase todo e intentaba ayudar en lo que podía. Él la había tratado de convencer de que su familia tenía dinero de sobra y de que le bastaba con tenerla a su lado pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Un día le soltó que no quería ser como esas esposas de hombres ricos que lo único que hacían era esperar en casa a sus maridos y como mucho hacer la comida. Ese comentario le dolió al hombre ya que entendido indirectamente que Bella no quería casarse con él y lo que más deseaba en ese mundo era hacerla su mujer legalmente. Tuvo que disimular.

-¿y que quieres que haga yo, Bella?-le preguntó.

-quiero trabajar, Edward-contestó ella tercamente.-necesito que me ayudes. Puedo hacer lo que sea. ¡Limpiaré portales si es necesario!

-no dejaré que andes limpiando portales.-repuso él cortante.

-¡eres un puto clasista, Edward! ¡Incluso el más pobre tiene derecho en este mundo!-chilló ella de repente.- ¡un jodido machista que no quiere que trabaje porque cree que las mujeres somos inferiores!

Dicho eso se giró y salió de la cocina donde estaban en ese momento dando un portazo sin darle tiempo al hombre a decir nada. Él, tardó un par de segundos en percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba detrás de ella. La encontró tumbada en la cama boca abajo sollozando. Se acercó rápidamente y la alzó para sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella le correspondió rodeándolo con sus brazos y enterrando su cara en su torso. Lloró amargamente un rato mientras Edward frotaba acompasadamente su espalda una y otra vez.

-tranquila, amor.-susurró él.-tranquila.

Ella lloró un rato más y luego se quedó callada sorbiendo de vez en cuando por la nariz.

-lo siento.-susurró con voz baja.-me he portado como una estúpida.

-sh…tranquila, amor, da igual.-murmuró.-todo el mundo tiene malos días.

-lo siento.-repitió apenada.

-da igual.-dijo separándola y mirándola a la cara.-pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Parecías bipolar…tú no sueles ser tan feminista.

-no lo se.-aseguró.-me pasa mucho últimamente. Lo siento.

-no pidas perdón.-la besó rápidamente y luego cambió su semblante.-lo siento, amor, no quería que pensases eso antes abajo. No era lo que pensaba.

-lo se, he sacado las cosas de quicio.-dijo ella.-pero no quiero tener que depender de ti.

-puedo cuidarte, Bella.-aseguró él.

-pero no quiero.-negó.-soy independiente. Te quiero, Edward, se que puedo confiar en ti y que te tendré siempre que te necesite pero quiero sentirme útil.

-está bien, amor, te ayudaré.-respondió conciliador.- ¿de que quieres trabajar?

-no lo se pero estoy desesperada.-dijo.-no tengo estudios, solo los que estudié en el orfanato. He preguntado en un par de negocios pero todos piden estudios básicos con diplomas reales.

-vale, tranquila, pensemos.-hubo silencio durante unos segundos.- ¿Qué se te da bien? ¿Cantar…? ¿Bailar…?

-¿acaso me ves con cara de cantante o bailarina?-preguntó sarcástica.

-tengo muchos amigos.-contestó socarronamente.-podría meterte con enchufe donde quisiera con un poco de talento.

-solo canto en la ducha.-enumeró.-y bailar…tengo el sentido de equilibrio de un elefante.

-vale… ¿entonces?-repitió.- ¿Qué sabes hacer?

-bueno…se me daba bien escribir.-susurró enrojeciendo.-mis amigos siempre me felicitaban pero dudo mucho que tenga el talento necesario…escribir era más bien un hobby…

-¿tienes algo por ahí escrito?-cuestionó ignorando ese último comentario.

-si.-se levantó y cogió unos papeles de un cajón.-tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

-déjamelos.-pidió él.

Edward estuvo una semana leyendo los bocetos de la chica y ella no comentó nada pero aún así estuvo buscando trabajo, aunque no lo logró.

Era domingo y Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo una película. La cena, lasaña casera de Bella, estaba preparada hacía rato y se enfriaba encima de la mesa de la cocina. Suspiró por enésima vez al mirar al reloj. ¿Dónde narices se había metido Edward? Ya eran las diez de la noche y ni siquiera era día laboral para que fuese a trabajar. Estaba ya cabeceando cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia allí.

-¿eres tú, Edward?-preguntó tontamente; ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

No le dio tiempo a salir del salón siquiera porque Edward apareció, la alzó en brazos y la besó de lleno. Bella se enganchó a su cuello sorprendida pero le respondió con ganas. Él anduvo con ella de espaldas hasta chocar con el sofá y cayeron sin dejar de besarse. La chica enredó los dedos en el sedoso cabello de él sonriendo feliz. ¿Sería el día? ¡Por fin! Deseaba tanto a Edward que estar sin él se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio. Sin perder tiempo, subió una de sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de él juntándolo más a su cuerpo. Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire y entonces él pegó sus frentes.

-que efusividad.-dijo ella sin aliento.-me encanta.

Intentó volver a besarlo pero él la detuvo dejándola confusa.

-tienes que dormir y descansar, amor.-le dijo.

-¡Edward!-se quejó ella.-estoy descansada. Demasiado.

-no, cariño, mañana tienes que madrugar.-avisó él.

-¿para que?-bufó ella.-de todos modos ya me han dejado claro que con mi curriculum no podría trabajar ni de basurera.

-estás equivocada.-ella lo miró alzando una ceja.-he movido algunos hilos y he hablado con un amigo mío de la casa del libro. Me debía un favor y ha aceptado leer tu manuscrito.

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella.-Edward, no quiero que utilices tus influencias para que yo trabaje. No puedes utilizar ese favor que te deben para obligarles a que me acepten.

-no lo entiendes, Bella.-negó él.-el favor ha sido que acepte leer el manuscrito pero no han aceptado por eso. ¡Les ha encantado! Dicen que tienes mucho talento y les encantaría publicarte un libro.

-¿en serio?-preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

-¡pues claro!-afirmó.-he concertado una reunión mañana en mi despacho para que te conozcan y podamos hablar sobre todos los detalles. Por eso tienes que descansar.

-¡gracias, Edward!-lo abrazó besándolo repetidamente. De repente, se tensó.- ¡no tengo nada que ponerme!

-estarás genial con cualquier cosa que te pongas.-aseguró él.

-¡no eres objetivo!-le reprendió.

-¡claro que no!-rió besando su nariz.-a mi me encantas.

-pero nada de mi ropa es para llevar a una entrevista, Edward.-dijo preocupada.-yo no tengo nada elegante.

-tranquila, amor, la entrevista es a las 12 así que podemos ir de compras si crees que es necesario.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó ilusionada pero luego se sonrojó.-pero…no tengo dinero. ¿Puedes…puedes prestarme un poco?

-me encanta que me lo pidas.-dijo él abrazándola más fuerte.

-te lo devolveré-prometió.

-no quiero que me devuelvas nada, Bella.-le dijo serio.-si tuvieses que devolverme todo lo que te he dado tendrías que darme mi corazón, ya que fue tuyo el día que te vi por primera vez.

Bella se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada sumergida en sus orbes esmeralda. Edward frunció el ceño al de un rato al ver que no decía nada pero justo cuando iba a decir algo ella habló.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer que una conversación así acabe conmigo anonada?-le preguntó.-me deslumbras completamente.

-¿te deslumbro?-cuestionó divertido acercando sus labios a los suyos.

-frecuentemente.-contestó ella embelesada.

-lo tendré en cuenta para futuras peleas.-comentó él divertido.-oye, ¿quieres que te acompañe mañana a comprar? Puedo llamar y decirle a mi secretaria que prepare ella todo.

-¡ni hablar!-negó ella rápidamente.-tú tienes que ir y preparar todo para que esté perfecto. No puedo dar mala imagen. ¿Y si no les gusto?

-amor, les vas a encantar, tranquila.-susurró.-respira, Bella.

-vale, me tranquilizo.-dijo respirando profundamente.-pero de todos modos no puedes venir; le diré a Jake.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó confuso.

-porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.-susurró seductoramente.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó a las 6 de la mañana para preparar todo. Cuando Edward se despertó a las 7, ella estaba terminando de peinarse. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó rodeando su cintura.

-¿Por qué tan temprano despierta?-preguntó besándole el cuello suavemente.

-he quedado a y cuarto con Jake; va a venir a buscarme.-contestó.

-llámame cuando vayas a llegar-pidió él.

-muy bien, cariño.-contestó ella levantándose. El timbre sonó.-ese debe de ser Jake.

La pareja bajó a la entrada y se encontraron con un sonriente Jacob en la puerta.

-llegas pronto, Jake.-le dijo Bella.

-te dejo terminar de prepararte sin prisas.-contestó él.

-voy a por mi bolso y bajo.-dijo perdiéndose por las escaleras.

-no dejes que se preocupe por lo que se está gastando.-le pidió Edward al chico cuando se quedaron solos.

-descuida, colega.-contestó divertido el otro.

-¡ya estoy!-anunció ella bajando hasta ellos-¡vamos, Jake!-se acercó a Edward y lo besó suavemente.-hasta luego, cariño.

-¡dejaros de carantoñas!-gritó divertido Jacob.- ¡no se come delante de los pobres!

Cuatro horas más tarde Edward estaba en su despacho sentado terminando los últimos retoques. Quedaba media hora para la reunión así que Bella debía de estar por llegar. Se preguntó que se habría comprado; ella estaba hermosa de todas formas pero le daba curiosidad verla vestida de forma elegante. Se echó hacia atrás en lasilla suspirando cansado. Entonces en interfono sonó con la voz de su secretaria hablando.

-señor Cullen, tiene una visita.-dijo.-la señorita Bella.

-dígale que pase.-contestó apresuradamente mientras se levantaba ansioso por verla.

Casi contó los segundos hasta que tocaron la puerta. Contestó un rápido "pasa" y la puerta se abrió. Su quijada se abrió de golpe al ver la imagen que tenía ante él. Bella estaba en el umbral, sonriente e impresionante. Llevaba una falda de cuero negra de tubo que le llegaba unos dedos por encima de las rodillas. Unas finas medias de color oscuro y unos botines de tacón medio de punta en los pies. Por encima llevaba una camisa algo pegada negra con finas rayas verticales de color azul oscuro. Su pelo estaba recogido con diversas horquillas dejando su cara despejada con ondas caídas por sus hombros. Estaba maquillada de forma muy fresca y natural. Elegante pero sencilla; como ella misma.

-y… ¿Qué te parece?-la interrogó ella divertida.

-estás… ¡guau!-exclamó acercándose a ella.-no tengo palabras.

-me alegra que te guste.-sonrió.-pero… ¿estoy bien para la reunión?

-estás perfecta para todo.-contestó mirando sus labios que estaban pintados de un rosa chicle.-estás irresistible. Tus labios…parecen dulces fresas que me llaman a besarlos.

-¿y que te lo impide?-cuestionó pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él.

-se que no me bastará con un solo beso.-explicó él.

-te lo he dicho; esta abstinencia a la que nos estás obligando es mala.-comentó ella divertida.

-todo sea por tu salud.

-señor Cullen, los señores Vulturi han llegado.-anunció la voz de su secretaria por el interfono.

-Hágales pasar.-ordenó.

Edward soltó la cintura de Bella para ponerse a su lado a la espera de los visitantes. Ella se tensó y empezó a alisarse repetidamente la falda y la camisa.

-¿tengo bien puesta la ropa? ¿Y el pelo?-comenzó a preguntar nerviosa.- ¿se me ha corrido el maquillaje?

-¡Bella!-Edward la besó de llenó para callar su sarta de preguntas.- ¡estás perfecta!

-estoy nerviosa.-reveló.

-se nota.-comentó él.-pero tranquila, yo voy a estar a tu lado y todo va a salir bien.

-¿me lo prometes?

-te lo juro.-tocaron la puerta.- ¡adelante!

A la sala entraron una decena de personas y Bella abrió los ojos de golpe a la par que se tensaba completamente. ¿Por qué había tanta gente ahí? ¿Iban todos a la reunión? No estaba preparada para eso. ¡Demasiada gente! No…ella no estaba preparada para eso…

Edward en cambio parecía en su salsa. Saludó a todos los presentes y los guió a una sala continua. Bella analizó a todos los que iban entrando a la sala hasta que vio algo que la dejó helada. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Rezó para que no lo reconociera y al parecer no lo hizo porque simplemente la miró de arriba abajo sin ningún signo de que la reconociese. Tragó saliva sonoramente y se quedó quieta. Edward la llamó cuando todos los demás hubieron entrado pero sus pies parecían haber echado raíces.

-Bella, vamos.-le dijo pero al ver que no se movía se acercó a ella.- ¿Qué pasa?

-no puedo entra ahí.-dijo con cara de pavor.

-Bella, tranquila, todo va a salir bien.-la consoló.-no tengas miedo.

-no. Tengo miedo por eso pero no es esa la cuestión.-dijo.-yo…conozco a uno de los que está ahí dentro.

-¿conocer? ¿De que?-Bella puso cara obvia y él comprendió.- ¡no me jodas!

-el tipo alto joven de pelo negro y piel olivácea.-le explicó.-ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre.

-¿Demetri?-preguntó Edward.

-¡ese!-afirmó ella.-fue mi cliente una vez.

-¿solo una?-cuestionó él con semblante duro.

-si, una.-asintió ella.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-porque te acuerdas bien de él.-contestó él completamente celoso.

-es difícil olvidar a un cliente que hizo que me disfrazase de conejita y bailarle.-murmuró enrojeciendo.

-vale, da igual.-dijo él.- ¿crees que te ha reconocido? Yo se que has cambiado pero puede que quiera influir en los demás si dice algo.

-no quiero que nadie sepa de mi pasado.-dijo ella tajante.-yo ya no soy esa chica.

-por eso mismo, amor.

-no me ha reconocido, creo.-dijo ella.-encima después de estar conmigo fue adonde mi otra compañera al día siguiente pensando que era yo…

-entonces todo está bien.-cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia dentro.-yo estaré contigo, amor.

-mejor me sueltas la mano, Edward.-dijo ella avergonzada.-puede que vean mal que estemos juntos.

-no me importa lo que piensen.-aseguró él.-tú eres mi novia y quiero dejarlo claro.

Sujetó su mano con más fuerza y entraron juntos a la sala. Los Vulturi ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Había tres hombres que parecían ser los mayores y jefes y otro tres más jóvenes entre los que estaba Demetri. La parte femenina eran solo 5; tres mujeres mayores y otras dos más jóvenes. Todos miraron a los recién llegados de arriba abajo parándose al final en sus manos entrelazadas. Las mujeres soltaron un "aw" al unísono como si estuviesen sincronizadas mientras que los hombres no dijeron nada.

Edward empuñó las manos al ver como no solo Demetri la recorría con la mirada sino también Félix y Alec. Luchó por mantener una sonrisa en la cara y un gruñido que luchaba por salir de su garganta dentro viendo como miraban descaradamente las piernas de su novia. Bella se dio cuenta y le apretó la mano. Cuando él la miró, ella le sonrió cálidamente. Se aclaró la garganta.

-buenas tardes, señores, señoritas.-saludó educadamente.-primero de todo quisiera presentaros. Bella, ellos son Alec, Félix, Demetri, Aro, Cayo, Marco, Heidi, Jane, Dydime, Sulpicia y Athenodora. Señores, ella es Isabella Swan, la escritora de la cual habéis leído el manuscrito.-y después de dos segundos añadió.-y mi pareja.

Volvieron a escucharse "aws" de todas las mujeres, sonrisas de los hombres mayores y caras de desacuerdo de los tres jóvenes. Edward pasó el brazo por la cintura de Bella orgulloso y la condujo hasta su silla. Ella se sentó completamente sonrojada y la reunión comenzó.

Tres horas más tarde habían cerrado el trato y los Vulturi se iban contentos por el negocio. Edward se ofreció a acompañarles hasta la puerta diciéndole a Bella que lo esperara en su despacho. Ella cerró la puerta tras de si y anduvo hasta la mesa. Se sentó en ella para descansar sin tener en cuenta que estaba en un despacho y que cualquiera podía entrar. Pero al fin y al cabo ella era una chica simple y natural y sentarse en una mesa era algo que la gente informal hacía alguna vez en la vida.

Edward volvió en unos minutos y entró cerrando tras de si suspirando sonriente. Vio a su novia sentada en la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-¿ves como yo tenía razón?-le dijo.-todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

-gracias, cariño.-ella sonrió mientras él llegaba a su par y se colocaba enfrente de ella.-no podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

-tenemos que celebrarlo.-opinó él.

-¡vamos, saca champán!-dijo ella en bromas pero feliz.

-tengo una idea mejor…

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la besó posicionándose entre sus piernas. Bella gimió al saborearlo y no tardó en enroscar los dedos en sus cabellos cobrizos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso. Él se pegó más a ella sintiendo como encajaban como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, Edward abandonó su boca pero deslizó sus labios por su mejilla, bajando por su mentón mordisqueándolo. Ella jadeó al sentir su lengua deslizarse por su cuello y luchó por introducir aire a su organismo. Solo consiguió reaccionar cuando la mano de Edward dejó su cintura para adentrarse poco a poco bajo su falda y acariciar pierna desnuda.

-Edward, tienes que parar.-susurró casi sin voz.-estamos en tu despacho.

Pero él la ignoró lamiendo con más ansia la piel de su cuello mientras su mano ascendía por su pierna haciendo que ella gimiese inconscientemente. Bella se movió ligeramente sin fuerzas ni ganas de que parase. Pero un rayo de cordura cayó sobre ella haciendo que se resistiera un poco.

-Edward.-gimió-cualquiera puede entrar. Tu secretaria…

-no te preocupes por eso.-le susurró él dejando sus labios a milímetros de los de ella.

-pero…-él la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Ella obedeció y Edward movió su mano hasta pulsar el botón del interfono.

-señorita Stanley.-llamó a su secretaria mientras seguía ascendiendo con su otra mano hasta la rodilla de Bella.

-dígame, señor Cullen.-contestó una voz a través del aparato.

-quiero que cancele todas mis reuniones hasta dentro de dos horas.-siguió subiendo por sus piernas y ella jadeó abruptamente.-mejor que sean las de todo el día.

-muy bien, señor Cullen.-contesta con voz monótona ella.- ¿desea algo más?

-si. No quiero que me pases llamadas; da igual quien sea.-la respiración de Bella era cada vez más irregular.-y no quiero que _nadie _entre en mi despacho.

-de acuerdo, señor Cullen.-un chasquido anunció el final de la comunicación.

-¿ves? Todo arreglado.-le susurró con voz seductoramente sensual a Bella.

Acto seguido estampó sus labios contra los de ella sin miramientos. La chica la correspondió moviendo su boca con ahínco sobre la de él pero cuando Edward alcanzó sus braguitas bajo la falda y la acarició por encima perdió el control sobre ella misma y solo pudo gemir. Él sonrió muy pagado a si mismo al ver la reacción de Bella y deslizó sus dedos por sus piernas queriendo quitarle las medias primero. Se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta de que eran solo hasta medio muslo con los bordes de encaje. Subió la falda hasta su cintura para verlas y sintió como su miembro se endurecía ante esa imagen.

-tan sexy…-susurró besando su piel.

Edward subió sus manos más arriba pasando por sus muslos desnudos hasta llegar a sus braguitas. Enganchó los bordes con sus dedos y tiró de ellas para sacárselas. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la rápida iniciativa del hombre.

-creí que no querías hacerlo.-comentó soltando después un jadeo por los traviesos dedos de Edward que habían alcanzado su entrepierna.

-que no debiese no significa que no lo quiera.-contradijo.-no puedes llegar a hacerte a la idea de todo lo que te deseo, Bella.

-yo también te deseo.-se sinceró ella.

-llevo aguantando tanto tiempo…y tú no ayudabas en nada tratando de provocarme cada noche…-susurró con voz sedosa.-y hoy has hecho que llegue a mi límite.

-me alegra oír eso.-gimió ella.

-ha pasado suficiente tiempo, y estás curada.-murmuró acariciando por encima su entrepierna.-creo que no puedo soportar más tiempo la abstinencia, Bella.

-Edward.-gimió ella moviendo inconscientemente su pelvis hacia su mano.

-voy a hacerte el amor, preciosa.-dijo con voz sensualmente aterciopelada.-y voy a hacértelo ahora.

Bella gimió altamente solo con escucharle decir aquello y se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros. Edward empezó a lamer con ganas su cuello mientras intercalaba pequeños mordiscos y ella clavaba sus uñas en su piel. La chica no pudo soportarlo y lo atrajo a sus labios besándolo con fiereza haciendo que el hombre gimiese en su boca y la penetrase con un solo dedo. Bella se arqueó contra él mientras lanzaba un grito que por suerte se perdió en la boca de él. Empezó a bombear dentro y fuera de ella haciendo que se mojase poco a poco. Siguió un rato, deleitándose con la calidez del interior de su amada, deseando estar de nuevo dentro de ella llenándola por completo.

Ella por su parte palpó todo su cuerpo por encima de la camisa hasta que se cansó y decidió deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa. Empezó a soltar los botones pero que Edward estuviese hurgando ahí abajo no ayudaba en absoluto y hacía que sus manos temblasen. Consiguió desabrochar el primero después de haberle quitado la chaqueta y la corbata pero perdió la paciencia; dio un tirón fuerte y seco a la camisa y esta se soltó rompiendo todos los botones. Edward se separó de ella y paró sus dedos asombrado por el arrebato y la miró interrogante. Ella tiró la camisa al suelo después de quitársela.

-era demasiado molesta.-fue lo único que dijo ella antes de atacar sus labios posesivamente.

El hombre no tardó ni medio segundo en corresponderle y reanudó su trabajo con sus dedos. Bella movió sus manos con rapidez deleitándose con la textura del duro pecho del hombre mientras seguían besándose. Fue bajando sus manos y soltó el cinturón de él y le bajó la cremallera del elegante pantalón de pinza que en ese momento no quería ver ni en pintura. Ese movimiento hizo que rozase el miembro ya erecto del hombre y este jadeó abruptamente. Bella lanzó los pantalones hacia abajo dejándolo solo en boxers. Se permitió echar un vistazo hacia abajo y se lamió los labios al verlo totalmente preparado para ella.

-tan sexy…-repitió las palabras de él.

Volvió a atacar sus labios mientras su mano palpaba sobre sus boxers la parte más estimulada del hombre y este gemía sin poder evitar temblar. Ávida de más, esquivó la tela y metió su mano dentro abarcando su miembro en toda su longitud. Se sintió vencedora cuando Edward dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro derrotado luchando por coger aire.

-Bella.-gimió.

-te amo, cariño.-susurró ella con voz seductora moviendo su mano a lo largo de él.

-¡oh, joder, Bella!-gruñó él antes de subir la cabeza y devorar la boca de la chica.

Las manos de Edward se movieron por si solas abriendo más aún las piernas de la chica y posicionándose entre ellas más cerca. Bella movió las suyas para colocarlas en su trasero y empezar a bajar la última prenda que tapaba al hombre. Él entendió rápido y terminó por sacársela él mismo. Se alejó unos segundos de ella, en los cuales ella gimió en disconformidad, y fue hasta el cajón de su escritorio. Lo abrió y cogió una caja de la cual sacó una paquetito cuadrado que Bella reconoció como un condón. Ella se alegró de que él hubiese tenido la cabeza fría de acordarse ya que ella estaba tan metida en las sensaciones que él le provocaba que lo había olvidado por completo. Edward volvió hasta ella y abrió el paquetito.

-¿tienes condones en el cajón de tu escritorio?-preguntó ella al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-más vale prevenir que curar.-contestó él colocándose el condón en su sitio.

-parecería que te acostases con tu secretaria.-murmuró ella celosa.

-los tengo ahí desde que estoy contigo.-dijo acercándose y besándola.

-¿habías planeado esto?-cuestionó divertida mientras se acariciaban mutuamente y él se pegaba a ella.

-es mi fantasía cuando estoy aquí desde que estoy contigo.-murmuró él.-no te imaginas las veces que te he imaginado justo como estás ahora.

Ella gimió en voz alta al oírle y sentirle pegada a él. Edward sujetó firmemente sus caderas y la miró a los ojos.

-Bella…-empezó.

-hazlo, Edward.-exigió ella.-ámame.

-te quiero, pequeña.-susurró antes de penetrarla de una sola estocada tapando la boca de Bella con la suya misma para que sus gritos no alertasen a los de fuera.

Se empezó a mover lentamente al principio pero ninguno tenía paciencia para delicadezas; Bella apretó las piernas en torno a su cintura atrayéndolo a ella incitándolo a acelerar y él agradeció internamente eso. Sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos mientras sus lenguas jugaban en bocas ajenas. Bella se apretó contra el cuerpo de él pegando sus pechos y acariciando su espalda fuertemente.

-dame más, Edward.-rogó ella entre jadeos.-más.

La velocidad aumentó más mientras la estancia se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos ahogados por sus bocas. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos haciendo que la camisa de ella se pegase más a su torso y que a él se le erizase la piel cuando había algún soplo de viento contra su húmeda piel. Edward abandonó los labios de Bella para lamer la piel del cuello de ella con sabor salado por el sudor mientras que seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez.

-Edward.-gemía ella balanceándose contra él mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a sus hombros.-Edward.

Él solo gruñó clavando levemente las uñas en la piel de las caderas de Bella lo que hizo que ella gritase mezcla de excitación y dolor. Ambos sintieron como iban llegando a su clímax poco a poco.

-Bella, no voy a aguantar mucho más.-avisó él en un gruñido.

-yo tampoco.-contestó con voz débil entre jadeos.-vámonos juntos.

-¡Dios, Bella!

-¡hazlo más rápido, Edward!-rogó ella y él obedeció.

Al de unos segundos ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Bella enterró su cara en el cuello de él mientras se convulsionada sin parar. Edward gimió roncamente y se puso a besar el hombro de la chica para no gritar de forma que hasta la gente en el primer piso se enterase. Se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello y aún cuando alcanzaron el final de su clímax no se soltaron; estuvieron ahí un rato, abrazados y temblando. Al de un rato, Bella le dio un beso en el cuello y se separó.

-deberías taparte.-le dijo dulcemente.-cogerás frío.

-Habrá merecido la pena.-aseguró él.

Aún así, le hizo caso y salió de ella. Se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró a la basura para luego ponerse los boxers y el pantalón. Miró de reojo a la chica, que seguía inmóvil encima de la mesa, mientras se ponía la camisa. Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta donde ella. Recogió las braguitas del suelo y se las puso con cuidado para después colocarle bien la camisa y la falda. Ella lo miró agradecida.

-siento lo de tu camisa.-susurró avergonzada.

-me gusta más así.-ella frunció el ceño.-hace calor.

-¡Edward!-dijo pegándole juguetonamente en el brazo.

-da igual, amor, ya te lo he dicho; todo ha valido la pena.-se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente.-incluso el haberme quedado sin mi camisa favorita.

-te compraré otra.-ofreció ella.

-no quiero otra camisa, te quiero a ti otra vez.-susurró.

-¿ahora? ¡Estás loco!-exclamó ella.

-lo estoy.-asintió.-por ti…

-Edward, para.-dijo riendo ella mientras él besaba su cuello.-tengo que ir a casa.

-¿para que? No tienes nada importante que hacer…-dijo él.

-tengo que comprar un par de cosas.-explicó separándole.-además, tengo que llamar a Jasper y le he prometido a Jake que quedaría con él cuando supiese el resultado.-se sonrojó.-y ya me he retrasado mucho…

-está bien.-refunfuñó.-yo adelantaré trabajo que tengo para los próximos días.

Bella rió y bajó de la mesa. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso.

-le diré a Jake que te traiga una camisa.-le dijo.

-si, mejor.-afirmó él.

Jacob llegó media hora más tarde a la oficina con una camisa nueva. Hubo tanda de preguntas a lo que Edward contestó que se le había caído el café encima. Claramente, su amigo no le creyó ni una palabra y menos después de que Bella se sonrojase como un tomate maduro. Estuvo haciendo bromas hasta que salieron de allí y cuando se fueron todavía llamaba a la chica tigresa. Ella le contó todo a Jake tomando un café; como había ido la reunión, como les había encantado y hasta el pequeño accidente de Demetri. Claramente se abstuvo de contarle su finalización de abstinencia con Edward. A las 7, el chico dejó a Bella en su casa y se fue.

Bella entró en casa y se dejó caer agotada en el sofá. Vio su móvil encima de la mesa y es que lo había dejado a posta ahí ese día para no tener distracciones. Lo cogió y vio que tenía diez llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. Frunció el ceño y se preocupó dado que todas eran de Jasper. Abrió el buzón y se quedó helada al escuchar.

-Bella, soy Jasper.-decía con voz realmente apurada.-ha habido un problema. A Alice le ha dado un ataque. Estamos camino al hospital de Seattle con Carlisle. No he podido contactar contigo; me ha sido imposible. Llámame cuando puedas. Tengo que colgar.

La comunicación terminaba ahí y Bella se empezó a poner histérica. Marcó con rapidez el número de móvil del novio de su hermana pero este daba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Lo intentó tres veces más hasta desistir. Empezó a hiperventilar. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Tenía que ir a Forks! Llamó a Edward para hablar con él pero la secretaria le dijo que había salido. Decidió llamar ella misma al aeropuerto para coger un pasaje.

-¿Cómo que no quedan plazas?-preguntó exaltada Bella cuando le dijeron que el avión estaba lleno.

-lo siento, señorita, pero todos los vuelos están completos.-le dijo la recepcionista al otro lado.-el primer vuelo con destino a Seattle que hay libre es el de mañana al mediodía. A las doce.

-¡pero lo necesito ahora!-gritó.

-lo sentimos mucho, de veras.-contestó la chica.

-¡mierda!-colgó y volvió a llamar a Jasper y a Edward; ninguno contestaba.- ¡mierda!

Se levantó y anduvo nerviosa haciendo círculos por la habitación hasta que de repente le dio el bajón. Se tiró al sofá y se puso a llorar amargamente. Estuvo así lo que le parecieron horas antes de caer en un estado de zombie. No podía creerlo; puede que en ese mismo momento su hermana estuviese muerta. Gimió dolida. Levantó la cabeza para mirar la hora pero su mirada se cruzó con el minibar. Se levantó y lo abrió. Ella nunca había probado el alcohol ya que nunca había tenido tiempo para salir a divertirse. Se preguntó porque Edward tenía alcohol allí si nunca le había visto beber. Cogió una botella sin mirar siquiera que tenía y la abrió. El primer trago le quemó la garganta entera pero lo ignoró ya que el dolor que sentía en la cabeza era peor que el físico. Volvió a beber un trago y ese quemó menos.

Edward llegó a casa a las diez a casa con ganas de estar con Bella. Todavía tenía en mente lo bien que había sentado volver a hacerle el amor y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla suya de nuevo. Por lo que fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse a Bella en el estado que se la encontró. Ella estaba todavía con la ropa solo que se había quitado los botines. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con el cuerpo arqueado hacia abajo y una botella de whisky en la mano. Pudo ver que estaba por la mitad y recordó que estaba entera cuando la compró.

-¿Bella?-la llamó.

Ella levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en él. Estaban vidriosos y se le notaba a la lengua que estaba borracha. Levantó la botella y le dio un nuevo trago largo.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Edward.-tú no bebes.

-ahora si.-masculló con voz gangosa.-la vida es una mierda.

-¿Qué coño haces?-cuestionó él algo enfadado.- ¡no puedes emborracharte así de repente!

-¡cállate!-gritó ella exaltada.- ¡tú no entiendes nada! ¡Alice se está muriendo!

-esa no es razón parar beber.-contradijo.-eso solo lo hacen los borrachos.

-¡pues seré una borracha!-contestó ella.

-dame eso.-fue hasta ella y le quitó la botella.

-¡dame!-chilló ella y trató de levantarse tambaleante para quitarle la botella.- ¡la quiero!

-es suficiente, Bella.-dijo serio él.-deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Eso no ayuda a Alice.

-¡tú no entiendes nada! Claro…como tú tienes tu vida hecha…-soltó ella destilando veneno.-eres un egoísta. ¡No puedo estar con un tío que solo piensa en si mismo y en follar! ¡Eres como todos los demás!

-Bella, amor, tranquilízate.-le pidió él más relajado viendo que no era el mejor momento para discutir.

-¡no me llames amor! ¡No soy tu amor!-chilló ella.-no soy nada tuyo.

-Bella, respira.-rogó él con algo de miedo de que cortase con él.

-¡no respiro!-negó.-no quiero nada contigo. ¡Necesito un hombre que se preocupe por mí y me entienda! ¡Lo nuestro se ha acabado!

-vale, Bella, estás muy nerviosa.-dijo él.-será mejor que duermas y mañana hablamos.

-¡no quiero dormir!-negó ella.- ¡y no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir!

-voy a prepararte un café para bajar esa borrachera.-comentó Edward.-y una tila para que te relajes.

Edward salió del salón para ir a la cocina sin escuchar las réplicas de Bella. Ella se quedó quieta. Había esperado a que Edward llegase con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarla pero él no la entendía. Necesitaba ir a Forks pero él no iba a ayudarla en eso; le diría que se tranquilizase y que durmiese. Ella no quería eso…y él debía entenderlo. Sin hacer ruido que lo alertase y sin ponerse zapatos siquiera y cogiendo solo el móvil, anduvo tambaleándose hasta la entrada y salió por la puerta. Una vez cerrada la puerta, corrió como alma que lleva al diablo y llamó al ascensor. Este no tardó en llegar y ella entró cerrando tras de si rápidamente antes de que Edward descubriese su huída. Una vez que salió a la calle, cogió su móvil y tecleó un número con dedos temblorosos.

-¿diga?-se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Jake.-sollozó ella.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado.- ¿donde estás? ¿No estás con Edward?

-Jake, necesito tu ayuda.-rogó ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

he terminado exámenes! aunque ahora tengo que prepararame las recus pero bueno...

todos los capítulos tienen importantges papeles, por muy simples que parezcan...

87 favoritos y 71 alertas...bueno...36 reviews...han sido bastante más que en el anterior capi. siento que os tomaseis el comentario como una amenaza. quiero dejar claro que no voy a dejar la historia solo por no recibir reviews solo es que da ilusión que te dejen y saber que gusta^^ muchas gracias a todos!

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **como ya les he comunicado a algunos, he quitado los permisos para publicar cualquiera de mis historias en cualquier web si no soy yo la que lo hace. las razones las he puesto en mi perfil(problemas con gente que las publica sin permiso).siento las molestias pero agradecería que me avisarais si alguno de vosotrps ve alguna de mis historias en otra web. muchas gracias pro adelantado. y quiero dar las gracias a__**Tina465cullen**__ pùblicamente por haberme avisado de que estaban poniendo hot summer en otra web sin mi permiso._

bueno aqui está el siguiente capi de esta historia.

siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo escusas:

también tengo que avisaros, que como esta era la única historia que tenía en mi ordenador es la que más avanzada tengo así que he decidido terminar de escribirla primero y después seguir con las otras(que tengo lso siguientes caspi medio escritos). así que mis otras historias puede que se hagan de esperar algomás...

espero que os guste este capi^^


	11. en busca de Bella

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

**no contestaré reviews solo preguntas directas:**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edward decidió prepararle una tila; podía estar borracha pero sus nervios ganaban la partida y el café solo empeoraría todo. Caminó de regreso con una taza humeante en la mano pero se encontró con la sala vacía. Frunció el ceño y la llamó más no obtuvo respuesta. Empezó a ponerse nervioso; en el estado en el que estaba Bella podía haber hecho cualquier locura. Vio sus botines en el suelo y volvió a llamarla; nada. Así que dejó sin mucha delicadeza la taza en la mesa y la empezó a buscar por toda la casa. Al no encontrar nada, se asustó de verdad. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Bella. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien, Edward supuso que ella, cortase la llamada. Intentó dos veces más y a la tercera descubrió que lo había apagado. Maldijo mientras cogía su chaqueta y las llaves del coche para salir de allí corriendo.

Desesperado, condujo a través de toda la cuidad en su busca, mirando en cada calle y parando aleatoriamente para preguntar si la habían visto. A medianoche, seguía sin tener pista alguna de ella y el móvil seguía desconectado. Se puso a pensar y no le llegaba a la mente ningún sitio donde pudiera estar. Había pensado en Forks pero había llamado y le habían dicho que no había habido cambios y que nadie se había subido al avión con ese nombre. Incluso había buscado en el aeropuerto pero nada. Se estrujó los sesos en busca de respuestas; la única que se le ocurría era llamar a Jasper para saber si Bella había conseguido ir hasta allí, aún en peligro de que el rubio lo degollase al ver que había perdido a la chica. Pero no tenía su teléfono… entonces su cabeza hizo clic; ¡Jake! Él podía darle su número.

Con manos temblorosas marcó el número de su mejor amigo y esperó impaciente a que cogiese. Gracias a Dios al tercer tono respondió.

-¿diga?

-Jake, necesito el número de teléfono de Jasper.-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?-cuestionó su amigo confuso.

-necesito saber si él sabe donde está Bella.-explicó-me he peleado con ella y ahora no se donde está.

-tranquilo, Edward, Bella está bien.-respondió intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¿has hablado con ella?-lo bombardeó a preguntas.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Con quien?

-de una en una las preguntas, Edward.-dijo Jacob.-si he hablado con ella; me llamó y fui a buscarla a unas calles cerca de vuestro piso. ¿Por qué dejaste que bebiera tanto? Y… ¿Cómo coño la dejaste irse de casa sin zapatos?

-¿Cómo que sin zapatos? ¡Joder!-exclamó Edward.-no lo sabía. Llegué a casa y estaba borracha perdida. Discutimos y decidí mandarla a dormir. Fui a prepararle una tila para tranquilizarla y cuando volví no estaba.

-me dijo que había roto contigo-le explicó Jake-está muy mal, Edward, y deberías estar con ella ahora mismo.

-¡lo se! ¡Pero no se donde está!

-en este momento debe de estar por aterrizar en Forks.-murmuró el moreno.

-¿Cómo que en Forks?-cuestionó exaltado.-he preguntado en el aeropuerto y me han dicho que no había vuelos. Que nadie como ella había embarcado.

-por eso me ha llamado a mí.-cortó Jacob.-me ha pedido ayuda para ir a Forks. Sabes lo de su hermana, ¿no?

-dijo algo como que estaba muriendo.-contestó Edward.

-le ha dado un ataque y está ingresada en el hospital.-agregó.-por eso quería ir a Forks. He hecho un par de llamadas y le he conseguido un avión privado que vaya directo allí.

-¡mierda!-gruñó.-tengo que colgar, Jake, me voy a Forks.

-no hay vuelos, Edward.-advirtió su amigo.

-lo bueno de tener una empresa a tu nombre es que también tengo un avión si lo deseo.-dijo Edward sin ánimo de parecer presuntuoso.-apropósito, ¿Bella ha ido sola? ¿Por qué no has ido con ella?

-no había más sitio que para una persona.-aclaró.-además, tengo un examen final mañana y me es imposible faltar si no quiero que me echen de la universidad.

-vale, te dejo.-aceptó él.

-suerte, Edward.-animó Jacob.-y vuelve con ella. Ayúdala.

-la amo, Jake.

-lo se, colega, y espero que volváis a estar juntos.

Edward llamó a su contacto antes de conducir a toda velocidad al aeropuerto. Por suerte, cuando llegó, ya tenía su transporte preparado y embarcó seguido, sin llevar maleta de mano siquiera; estaba ansioso por ver a Bella y no pensaba perder el tiempo en pequeñeces como esa. Así que, con solo lo puesto, el móvil en un bolsillo y la cartera en el otro, montó en el avión del que disponía y dio al orden de volar a su destino lo más rápido posible. Llegó despuntando el alba, y se apresuró a coger un taxi en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía adonde dirigirse así que marcó el teléfono de Bella, para encontrarlo otra vez apagado. Exasperado, llamó a Jacob y este le dijo que estaban en el hospital de Seattle.

Llegó al de media hora ya que aunque estaba cerca había mucho tráfico aquel día. Bajó del taxi dejando un billete de 50 y sin esperar los cambios. Entró corriendo y fue directo a recepción a preguntar por Alice Swan. La recepcionista le indicó que estaba siendo intervenida y que varios familiares y amigos estaban en la tercera planta, al lado del quirófano. Edward no dudó en correr hacia allí. En cuanto entró en el pasillo correspondiente, vio a lo lejos lo que buscaba. Bella estaba sentada en una silla de plástico, con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho y la cabeza enterrada entre ellas podía ver como seguía vestida igual y aún no tenía zapatos puestos. Jasper estaba a su lado, abrazando a una mujer muy guapa rubia. Frunció el ceño confuso; que él supiera a Alice la estaban operando.

El primero en verle fue el rubio quien se separó unos segundos de la mujer rubia para decirle algo al oído a Bella. Esta, levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente. Edward se congeló unos segundos pensando que ella lo echaría de allí o no querría verle pero le daba igual; él tenía que ayudar a la mujer que amaba en un momento tan difícil como ese. Claro que no esperaba que ella reaccionase como lo hizo y cuando se levantó deprisa del asiento para ir trastabillando hasta él le tomó por sorpresa. Bella se lanzó a sus brazos sujetándose con fuerza a su cintura y tardó unos segundos en responderle el abrazo. Sintió como tenía las piernas de gelatina y la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus rodillas y la cargó contra su pecho. Ella sollozaba sin parar, sin soltar la camisa de él en ningún momento. Edward caminó hasta los asientos y se sentó en una poniendo a Bella en su regazo. Saludó a Jasper con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que este le devolvió asintiendo y volviendo a hablar con la rubia.

-perdóname, Edward.-sollozó Bella haciendo que este la mirase.-perdóname.

-sh…tranquila, amor, tranquila.-susurró él acariciando su espalda.-no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Alice se va a recuperar.

-fui una estúpida, lo siento.-balbuceó.-estaba nerviosa…y borracha…te dije cosas horribles…

-olvídalo, Bella, todo está bien.-repitió.

-no me dejes, Edward, por favor-lloró contra su pecho.-no te vayas.

-me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, amor.-aseguró él besando su cabeza.-no me iré a ninguna parte.

Bella siguió llorando pegado al pecho de él y Edward acarició su espalda con una suave y continua fricción hasta que vio que su respiración se acompasaba y descubrió que se había quedado dormida. Se levantó, con ella en brazos, y la tumbó todo lo larga que era ocupando varias de las sillas, que por suerte eran acolchadas, para que estuviera más cómoda. Después, se sentó y acomodó la cabeza de ella en su regazo con suavidad para que al despertarse no le doliese demasiado el cuello. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared de detrás de él y suspiró. Escuchó a alguien levantarse y abrió los ojos al tiempo que acariciaba, casi por inercia, los cabellos de Bella; la rubia acompañante de Jasper se alejaba de ellos por el pasillo. El rubio se giró hacia Edward y lo miró unos segundos. Después desvió su mirada a Bella y sonrió al verla dormir tranquilamente por fin.

-te ha necesitado terriblemente.-comentó.

-discutimos y se escapó.-explicó Edward.-lo siento. Me descuidé un momento para ir a prepararle una tila y cuando volví no estaba.

-tranquilo, ella me contó todo.-dijo Jasper.-ella te quiere. No quería terminar contigo pero luego le daba vergüenza hablar contigo. Decía que le daba miedo que no quisieras saber nada más de ella.

-eso es absurdo.-murmuró él mirando a la chica y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-eso le dije yo.

Se quedaron unos minutos callados sin saber que decir. Edward recordó entonces a la mujer que lo acompañaba cuando él llegó y decidió preguntarle por ella para hablar de algo ya que el silencio era algo incómodo.

-¿la chica rubia que se ha ido…?-insinuó queriendo hacerle saber la pregunta no pronunciada.

-es mi hermana gemela, Rosalie.-aclaró Jasper.-tampoco nosotros aceptamos que nos adoptaran separados por lo que congeniamos muy bien con las hermanas Swan.

-me alegra que tuviesen algún apoyo.-dijo Edward.

-se les hizo duro porque no estaban juntas en clase.-explicó.-eran de distintos cursos por sus edades por lo que Alice le tocó sola. Bella tuvo suerte de que nosotros estuviéramos en su misma clase. Solo podían juntarse en el comedor; Bella tenía permiso para ir al de los menores.

-que duro…-opinó Edward.

-mucho; se necesitaban mutuamente.-añadió.-conocí a Alice gracias a Bella. Rosalie, ella y yo salimos del orfanato al mismo tiempo cuando cumplimos 18 pero Alice no tenía la edad. Su hermana peleó duramente por su custodia. Cuando por fin la consiguió, la trajo a la casa donde vivíamos los tres y nada más vernos nos quedamos prendados el uno del otro. Fue como amor a primera vista.

-que de película.-comentó el otro.

-bueno, tu historia con Bella no es que sea el pan de cada día.-contestó Jasper divertido.

-también; tienes razón.

-pero la verdad es que es gracioso.-Edward alzó una ceja interrogante.-antes de conocer a Alice yo estaba seguro de que la que me gustaba era Bella.

-¿Bella?-cuestionó confuso.- ¿Por qué?

-si, bueno, Bella y yo estuvimos saliendo juntos un par de meses.-explicó.-de hecho, nuestro primer beso fue juntos. Me refiero a que el primero de ella fue conmigo y el primero mío fue con ella.

Edward no dijo nada pero se sintió atacado por unos celos increíbles por Jasper porque hubiese sido él el primero en besar los cálidos besos de su amada. El rubio notó el cambio del semblante del hombre y pensó una rápida forma de cambiar su cara.

-no fue nada muy intenso.-aseguró tratando de quitarle importancia.-me refiero a que nuestro noviazgo era solo de nombre; estábamos como cuando éramos amigos.

-pero os besabais.-intervino Edward serio.

-en realidad solo aquella vez.-el hombre lo miró escéptico.-la verdad es que estábamos cómodos saliendo porque no cambió nada a cuando éramos solo amigos. Nos convertimos en novios porque los niños nos molestaban. Nosotros solo nos relacionábamos entre nosotros y era raro. También estaba Rosalie pero ella era mi hermana. Simplemente nos miramos y dijimos que éramos novios, así de simple, sin ceremonia alguna. Los niños nos dejaron de molestar y nosotros olvidamos el asunto. Entonces empezaron a meternos en la cabeza que nos novios se daban besos. Al principio los ignoramos pero no cesaban. Una noche Bella estaba abrumada por todo y Rosalie nos dejó solos para hablar. Al final decidimos probar a besarnos. No se quien lo propuso, simplemente llegamos a ese acuerdo. Fue un simple roce de labios. ¡Nada de lengua, lo prometo!-exclamó levantando las manos.-en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que no servíamos como pareja. Lo dejamos y volvimos a ser amigos.

-¿entonces como es que hasta que conociste a Alice pensabas que te gustaba?-preguntó Edward.

-no lo se.-declaró el rubio.-creo que fue cuestión de que no hablaba con ninguna chica más que con ella y con mi hermana. Pero en cuanto vi a Alice supe que era el amor de mi vida y que quería muchísimo a Bella, pero como una amiga.

-por eso eres tan sobre protector con ella.

-es como una hermana.-dijo.-como otra hermana más.

-hablando de tu hermana… ¿A dónde ha ido?-preguntó Edward.

-a casa a ducharse y a traer ropa para cambiarse a Bella. También algo de comida.-explicó.-y a llamar a su trabajo para avisar de que no podrá asistir.

-¿trabaja?

-si, es una abogada excelente.-dijo Jasper con orgullo.-cuando salimos del orfanato todos cogimos trabajos para ahorrar dinero y mandar a uno de nosotros a la universidad. Nuestra idea era que terminase la carrera y consiguiera un trabajo en el que ganase más y así poder pagarle la universidad a otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que todos trabajásemos en lo que queríamos. Mi hermana fue la primera y la sacó sin repetir. Encontró trabajo y aunque no fuese excelente porque había estudiado en la pública ganaba bastante más que de camarera. Claro que tuvimos un inconveniente en todo eso.

-Alice enfermó.-terminó Edward por él al ver que este callaba.

-así es.-afirmó.-el destino del dinero cambió abruptamente. Bella decidió irse a Manhattan a buscar trabajo. En mi defensa diré que al principio dijo que trabajaba de camarera. Claro que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el dinero que llegaba era demasiado para ser del sueldo de una camarera le pedimos explicaciones. Trató de convencernos de que allí pagaban más pero no coló. Al final lo aceptó pero aunque lo intentamos no fuimos capaces de convencerla de que lo dejase. Es muy terca.

-¡OH! Eso lo se…-aseguró Edward mientras miraba tiernamente a la chica que dormía reposada en su regazo.-lo he vivido yo mismo.

Ambos hombre se quedaron callados, cada cual sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Jasper estaba preocupado por Alice peor, aunque rezaba todo lo que sabía, tenía esperanzas de que todo saliera bien al final. Edward por su parte, aparte de su genuina preocupación por la hermana de su amada, tenía otra mucho más fuerte por como reaccionaría Bella ante la respuesta del médico, tanto negativa como positiva.

Estuvieron callados hasta que Rosalie regresó. Jasper los presentó debidamente y se saludaron cordialmente. Les dio un paquete de comida a cada uno y después despertó a Bella para que se cambiara de ropa. Tuvieron suerte y les dejaron una habitación vacía para que se cambiase. Bella ni siquiera quiso ducharse, aunque había ducha en la habitación, por las ganas de volver a la espera de Alice. Al regresar a las sillas, Edward abrió los brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo que ella aceptó con gusto sentándose en su regazo.

Ella dijo que no quería comer pero él la obligó a ello. Cogió algo de la comida que Rosalie había llevado y se la dio a la boca hasta que ella aceptó comer sola con sus propias manos avergonzada del numerito que estaban montando. Cuando terminó, se acurrucó en brazos de Edward.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí pero de repente apareció Carlisle ahí.

-chicos, tengo noticias.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

bueno, como ya os dije, he terminado el curso pero ahora estudio a diario para las recus de septiuembre(digamos que no me ha salido demasiado bien los aprobados gracias a mis notas del primer cuatri) así que seguiré tardando bastante en subir capis...lo siento.

todos los capítulos tienen importantges papeles, por muy simples que parezcan...

98 favoritos y 77 alertas...bueno...30 y pico reviews...han sido bastante más que en el anterior capi. siento que os tomaseis el comentario como una amenaza. quiero dejar claro que no voy a dejar la historia solo por no recibir reviews solo es que da ilusión que te dejen y saber que gusta^^ muchas gracias a todos!

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **como ya les he comunicado a algunos, he quitado los permisos para publicar cualquiera de mis historias en cualquier web si no soy yo la que lo hace. las razones las he puesto en mi perfil(problemas con gente que las publica sin permiso).siento las molestias pero agradecería que me avisarais si alguno de vosotrps ve alguna de mis historias en otra web. muchas gracias pro adelantado. y quiero dar las gracias a__**Tina465cullen**__ pùblicamente por haberme avisado de que estaban poniendo hot summer en otra web sin mi permiso._

bueno aqui está el siguiente capi de esta historia.

espero que os guste este capi^^


	12. ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

**no contestaré reviews solo preguntas directas:**

**-sarita-cullen: **ya he dicho que lo que tiene Alice no es una enfermedad en concreto sino que la he puesto como que fuera una desconocida que solo saben que le dan ataques y debe de permanecer en reposo medio por dificultades. no se si me entiendes...

**-Miricullen: **Emmett no tiene protagonismo en esta historia, por lo menos que yo aún no había pensado... ha salido ya, muy sutilmente, no se si te has fijado. es el chofer que llevaba a Edward al hotel donde pasan la primera noche ellos dos.

**cARLETT cULLEN:** tu comentario ah sido uno de los que más me han gustado de todos los que em hand ejado(de entre todas mis historias). precioso el poema.¿en serio lo escribirste tú? ¡pues es precioso! ¿por que no te haces una cuenta y escribes? auqnue no sean fics...puedes escribir poemas sobre lo que quieras. ¡piénsalo! y si decides hacerte curenta dímelo y seré la primera en leer lo que publiques! ejjejeje.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡dime que está bien, Carlisle!-exigió más que preguntó Bella-¡dime que se va a recuperar!

-tranquila, amor.-dijo Edward abrazándola por la cintura para que no se exaltara.

-¡no puedo!-lloriqueó la aludida.

-Doctor, ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Jasper al lado de la pareja agarrando a Rosalie por la cintura, quien lloriqueaba levemente.

-bueno, chicos, tengo buenas noticias.-dijo alegre el hombre.-Alice ha sido intervenida a tiempo y hemos podido parar el ataque.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Bella con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.- ¿se va a recuperar?

-si.-afirmó Carlisle.-dentro de nada la llevarán a su habitación y podréis entrar a verla. No hemos terminado con su enfermedad porque aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que tiene pero el peligro ha pasado; podrá volver a casa en un par de días.

-¡gracias, Carlisle!-gritó Bella lanzándose a su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡gracias!

-ha sido un placer, Bella.-contestó sonriente devolviendo ligeramente el abrazo antes de regresarla al suelo.

La chica corrió vuelta a los brazos de Edward y lloró en su pecho felizmente mientras los hermanos Hale agradecían al doctor su trabajo.

-¿lo has oído, Edward?-sollozaba alegre contra su pecho.- ¡se ha salvado! ¡Está viva!

-si, amor, lo he oído.-decía acariciando su espalda con suaves fricciones.-te dije que todo iba a ir bien.

-he pasado tanto miedo…-murmuró temblando ligeramente.-tanto miedo…

-ya ha pasado todo, amor, tranquila.-susurró él besando sus cabellos.

-no se que hubiera hecho sin ti…-el llanto la volvió invadir.-lo siento, Edward. ¡Lo siento tanto!

-sss…da igual, mi vida.-negó Edward-todo está bien.

Bella estuvo en sus brazos y entre mimos y palabras de apoyo, Edward consiguió que se calmara. Los minutos pasaron en un silencio tranquilo a sabiendas de que Alice estaba fuera de peligro y en poco tiempo la verían. La pareja estuvo junta todo el tiempo, abrazados como si el mero hecho de separarse significara no volver a juntarse. Jasper y Rosalie hablaban animadamente unas sillas a su izquierda; el hombre estaba feliz por la recuperación de su novia y ella respiraba tranquila otra vez, sin llorar. Al de unos 20 minutos, Carlisle regresó y les anunció que podían entrar a ver a Alice. Bella agarró la mano y tiró de Edward para ir lo más rápidamente posible siguiendo al doctor hasta la habitación correspondiente.

La habitación era completamente blanca, según pudo apreciar Edward, pero Bella ignoró cualquier detalle para correr hasta su hermana, que estaba sentada en la incómoda cama del hospital, y lanzarse a sus brazos. Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras lloraban por el reencuentro. Él, mientras tanto, se dedicó a observar la escena, algo conmovido, y a examinar a Alice. Era una chica pequeña en general; era flaquita, aunque puede que fuese dada su enfermedad o el estar en el hospital, y no parecía medir más de metro cincuenta y poco. Tenía el pelo corto y desordenado, de un intenso color negro azabache. Sus ojos, en ese momento llenos de lágrimas, eran del mismo color que su pelo y demostraban todo lo que quería a su hermana.

Al de unos minutos de "te quiero"'s y "te he echado de menos"'s, Bella se separó de ella y dejó que Rosalie la abrazase diciéndole que no volviese a darles un susto parecido de nuevo. Ella volvió hasta donde estaba Edward y le agarró la mano, sonriente, tirando de él para que se acercase a la cama un poco. Él estuvo reacio, pensando que ese era un momento familiar y no pintaba nada, pero ella no le dejó elegir. Se dejó llevar al ver que Bella, además de cabezota, podía sacar fuerza cuando quería.

Jasper estaba besando tiernamente a Alice cuando se pusieron al lado de ellos, la pareja se separó y la pequeña clavó sus oscuros ojos en Edward, quien se puso nervioso repentinamente, atacado por las típicas preguntas adolescentes; _"¿le gustaré?", "¿aceptará nuestra relación?"…_ para su sorpresa, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-tú debes de ser Edward, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó de modo de saludo.

-si, lo soy.-contestó titubeante él.

-es muy guapo, Jasper.-dijo frunciendo el ceño a su novio.

-yo te dije que a mi no me gustaba, pero claro está, a mi no me gustan los hombres.-respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

-dijiste que era un mostrenco garrulo que no merecía a Bella.-lo acusó entrecerrando sus ojos amenazante.

-¡Jasper!-reprendió Bella haciendo que él se tornase de un rojo chillón.

-nadie será lo suficiente bueno para mi pequeña hermanita, Bella.-dijo él dirigiéndose a la aludida.

-Edward es más que bueno.-defendió ella a su novio.

-eso está por ver…-masculló él.

-puede que tú seas muy neurótico para Alice.-dijo Edward burlón con un ataque de confianza.

-¡oye!-se quejó el otro.

-¡Jasper!-regañó Alice.-déjales en paz. Se ve que Edward es un buen chico.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y sonrieron. Bella volvió a acercarse hasta ella y se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo y se rieron mirando a sus novios, quienes estaban al lado el uno del otro. Jasper se acercó ligeramente a Edward como con miedo.

-la hemos cagado, macho.-le susurró.-se van a unir contra nosotros…

-¿eso es muy grave?-preguntó el otro curioso.

-depende…cuando Bella quería vengarse de mí, me hacía ir de compras para Alice con ella al teléfono indicándome todo lo que quería y yo dictándole lo que había.-explicó.-Alice… me hacía hacerle de modelo mientras ella miraban…una vez me vistieron de mujer…

Edward palideció al escuchar eso y miró a su novia como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Ella volvieron a reír y ellos temblaron.

Le dieron el alta al de dos días de su operación con la condición de que se cuidase y no saliera de casa; no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos. Bella decidió quedarse unas semanas en su casa de Forks para estar cerca de su hermana y Edward pidió unos días libres en el trabajo. Alice insistió en llamar a Jacob para que fuese con ellos durante un tiempo ya que él era prácticamente el que había hecho que la historia ocurriese y Edward y Bella se conocieron; ella se burló diciendo que si fuese así deberían invitar también a Jared. La casa no era tan lujosa como la que el hombre tenía en Manhattan pero era bastante mejor que la que Bella tenía al principio de su vida allí. Además, era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos viviesen bien allí.

Llevaban ya cuatro días conviviendo y eran como una gran familia. Jacob había llegado el día anterior y había sido obligado a ir de compras con Jasper y Edward mientras que las chicas se quedaban en casa. Estaban las tres sentadas en la cocina; Rosalie cocinaba unas galletas junto con una hiperactiva Alice mientras que Bella escribía en el ordenador portátil, que su novio le había comprado, el boceto de su futuro libro.

-yo digo que les echemos chocolate.-decía Alice.

-yo creo que ya tienes suficiente azúcar en el cuerpo y que deberían de ser de canela.-opinó Rosalie.- ¿tú que dices, Bella?

-yo digo que hagáis mitad y mitad y así todos somos felices.-concluyó ella.

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a prepararlas como esta les había aconsejado. Estuvieron toda la tarde cocinando alegres y los chicos llamaron avisando de que llegarían después de cenar ya que se les había hecho tarde comprando. Ellas, divertidas, tradujeron eso como un "vamos a ir a un bar de hombres a ver un partido de béisbol mientras tomamos unas cervezas y comentamos las jugadas".

Bella había terminado de escribir su idea entera, para más adelante desarrollarla, cuando Rosalie y Alice anunciaron que había terminado. Para entonces, ella había decidido irse a trabajar al salón ya que las otras hacían demasiado ruido y la estaban desconcentrando. De repente, las dos entraron con sendas bandejas en las manos llenas de galletas. Las pusieron delante de la mesa donde Bella estaba trabajando y quitaron su ordenador.

-¡prueba mis galletas, Bella!-chilló alegre Rosalie.

-¡no! Prueba las mías, hermanita.-gritó Alice poniendo carita de pena.

El olor de las galletas inundó el ambiente de golpe y llenó las fosas nasales de la escritora. Unas repentinas nauseas la atacaron y tuvo que levantarse corriendo para ir al servicio. Llegó justo para no vomitar en la alfombra del pasillo. Se hincó de rodillas y vació su estómago en la taza del retrete. Rosalie y Alice aparecieron segundos después detrás y sujetaron su frente y cabello para que no se lo manchase. Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó y se lavó la cara y los dientes con ojos llorosos.

-dios mío, Bella.-exclamó su hermana preocupada.- ¿estás bien?

-si, Allie, tranquila.-le dijo.-llevo ya unos días así. Aunque las nauseas antes solo me daban de mañana…debo de estar incubando algún virus.

-un virus, ¿eh?-preguntó Rosalie suspicaz.- ¿y no has pensado que tal vez no sea un virus lo que estés incubando?

-¿otra cosa?-dijo confusa Bella.-no te entiendo.

-yo tampoco, Rose, ¿que pasa?-preguntó inocentemente Alice.

-¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo, Bella?-cuestionó Rosalie con algo de sorna.

Las otras dos se quedaron calladas y sus facciones cambiaron simultáneamente al entender lo que la rubia estaba insinuando. Alice sonrió ampliamente y Bella puso cara de sorpresa mezclado con miedo.

-¿estás queriendo decir que yo…estoy…?-Bella ahogó un gritito.-no puede ser. Edward y yo siempre hemos usado protección. Y antes de que digáis nada más, con los demás también.

-estoy segura de que el hijo es de Edward, Bella, tranquila.-susurró Rosalie.

-pero no puede ser.-negó nerviosa ella.-Edward y yo siempre…-de repente calló.- ¡OH, Dios mío

Bella se quedó congelada y a su mente fueron las imágenes de la segunda vez que Edward y ella hicieron el amor. Aquella vez que dejaron claro todo por la noche, y al día siguiente, después de aclarar quien era Jasper para ella, se habían unido en cuerpo y alma como si fuese la primera vez. Se dio cuenta que esa vez no habían utilizado condón; que de hecho esa había sido la única vez sin protección. Se congeló al comprenderlo.

-¡oh, Dios mío!-exclamó.-necesito…necesito…

-toma.-dijo Rosalie tendiéndole una cajita alargada.-la necesitas.

Bella cogió lo que le estaba dando y la miró. Casi se desmayó cuando leyó "prueba de embarazo" en letras rojas en el cartón blanco. Tragó saliva duramente y cogió aire profundamente. Alice le dio un empujoncito para que lo hiciera y le dejaron sola en el baño para darle privacidad. Salió unos minutos más tarde, sujetando el predictor con la mano.

-¿Qué pone?-preguntó Alice nerviosa.

-déjala respirar, Allie, esos cacharros tardan unos minutos.-regañó Rosalie.-vamos, Bella, sentémonos en el sofá.

Fueron hasta el sillón y se sentaron con ella en medio. Bella no podía apartar la mirada del aparato que tenía en la mano y tampoco pensaba en nada; simplemente esperaba que saliese el resultado. Alice, a su derecha, cogió las instrucciones y se puso a leerlas en voz alta.

-Cuando una mujer se queda embarazada, su cuerpo empieza a producir una hormona conocida como hCG (Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana). Predictor detecta dicha hormona a partir del primer día de retraso de la menstruación, en cualquier momento del día.-habló siguiendo las líneas.- Si aparece una línea rosa/púrpura en la ventana de lectura (T), puede concluir que está embarazada. Por el contrario, Si no aparece una línea rosa/púrpura en la ventan de lectura (T), puede concluir que no está embarazada.-alzó su mirada y la clavó en Bella.- ¿Qué ha salido?

-no la estreses más, Allíe.-ordenó severa.

-vale, vale.-aceptó.-pero, oye, ¿Por qué hay un test de embarazo en el baño?

-una vez tuve un desliz con un tipo y no usamos condón.-explicó.-tuve un retraso y me asusté la ostia. Recorrí toda la ciudad en busca de uno de esos y me dije que nunca más tendría que pasar eso. Fue cuando estuve estudiando fuera en la universidad.

-Dios mío…-el susurró de Bella apenas se escuchó.

Rosalie y Alice se giraron al mismo tiempo a mirar a la chica. Estaba mirando el predictor como si no creyera lo que veía. Su hermana lo cogió y abrió los ojos mucho al ver el resultado. Una pequeña rayita rosa pálido estaba bien definida en el indicador. Las tres se quedaron calladas mirándola; era relativamente fácil decir que podía estar embarazada, pero ver con sus propios ojos que era verdad era otra cosa distinta.

-rosa.-susurró Alice.-voy a ser tía.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca y sollozó. Las otras s asustaron al verla con lágrimas en la cara.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Alice preocupada.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella negó.- ¿no quieres al bebe?

-claro que lo quiero, no es eso.-contestó en un murmullo quedado ella.

-¿entonces por que lloras? ¿Es de felicidad?-Bella negó.- ¿Por qué?

-¿y si Edward no lo quiere?-preguntó sollozando.- ¿y si se niega a aceptarlo? Se va lejos…me deja…o me obliga a abortar.

-¡Edward no hará eso!-gritó Alice.- ¡es un buen hombre y te quiere!

-si, pero él me quiere a mí… ¿y si cree que es muy pronto para ser padres?-cuestionó llorosa.

-tranquilízate, Bella.-susurró Rosalie limpiando las lágrimas de su cara.-escúchame. Vas a tranquilizarte y limpiarte la cara. Después, respirarás hondo y cuando Edward venga luego le dirás que necesitas hablar con él de algo importante. Podemos ensayarlo si quieres.

-si, por favor.-rogó Bella desesperada.

De repente, escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse y se tensaron.

-¡chicas!-se oyó a Jacob gritar-¡estamos en casa!

-¡mierda!-exclamó Rosalie.- ¡pensé que llegarían más tarde!

-¡no puedo decírselo!-dijo Bella nerviosa.-no puedo.

-Bella, hermanita, tienes que decírselo.-intentó razonar Alice.-también es su hijo.

-es muy pronto.-dicho eso, se levantó del sofá y corrió a la habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

Las otras dos se quedaron sentadas sin saber que hacer. Los chicos entraron al salón y las vieron ahí paradas, con cara de horror, y algo les pareció raro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jasper, siempre tan perceptor.

-¡nada!-gritaron las dos al unísono.

-perdonad que os lo diga pero fingís fatal.-negó Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

-venga, chicos, no digáis tonterías.-dijo Alice riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-cuestionó Edward hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron sin saber que decir. ¿Debían decirle lo que pasaba o tenían que callar? No sabían que hacer… ¿sería buena idea decirle que ella tenía algo que decirle o sería mejor que Bella descansase antes de hablar con él?

-chicas… ¿Dónde está Bella?-repitió él.- ¿Rose?-ella no dijo nada.- ¿Alice?

-ella está en la habitación.-contestó ella en tan bajito que apenas se escuchó.

-¿está bien?-preguntó preocupado su novio.

-si, pero estaba cansada.-respondió intentando quitarle importancia.-deberías dejarla descansar un rato.

-voy a ver si necesita algo…

-¡no!-gritaron ambas al unísono haciendo que los chicos las miraran alzando una ceja; Alice contestó.-estará dormida y puede que la despiertes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Alice?-preguntó su novio.

-Jasper, tú no te metas.-siseó.

-vale, Alice, aquí pasa algo.-dijo serio Edward.- ¿me vas a decir el que?

Rosalie miró a la aludida y ella le devolvió la mirada y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. La rubia le susurró algo a la morena al oído que los chicos no pudieron escuchar y finalmente se giró hacia ellos.

-vale, si pasa algo.-dijo y se quedó callada.

-¿el que?-presionó Edward

-no nos corresponde a nosotras contarte eso.-respondió Alice seria.

-¡joder!-gruñó él.- ¿está herida?

-no, tranquilo, Edward.-Rosalie paró al hombre.-está perfectamente.

-pero tenéis que hablar.-aseguró Alice.

-vale, voy ahora.-dijo.

Dejó las bolsas de las compras que tenía en la mano en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia la habitación escuchando pro detrás las preguntas de Jasper y Jacob preocupados, y las escuetas respuestas de las chicas de "es asunto suyo". Edward llegó a la puerta y la tocó. Al no tener respuesta, se asustó y entró, encontrándose a Bella tirada en la cama tumbada boca abajo.

-¿Bella?-la llamó.

Ella no respondió y él llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormida pero justo cuando estaba por salir del dormitorio escuchó un claro sollozo proveniente de su novia. Cerró la puerta tras de si y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla, y empezó a acariciar el cabello de la chica.

-amor, ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó y escuchó un sollozo más fuerte aún.- ¡mierda, Bella! Alice y Rose me han dicho que no estabas herida. Voy a llamar a un médico.

Pero antes de darle tiempo a levantarse, Bella se giró y sujetó su brazo para que no se fuese. El hombre clavó su mirada en ella encontrándose con su cara llena de lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Preocupado, sujetó su cara entre sus manos con cuidado.

-¿Qué te pasa, amor?-volvió a preguntar.- ¿te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a su regazo a abrazarle. Edward correspondió rápidamente, estrechándola contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda rítmicamente y besando su coronilla de vez en cuando. Bella lloró durante unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada y estuvieron en completo silencio. Cuando el lloro de la chica se convirtió en un débil sollozo, Edward la separó de él y le sujetó la cara. La besó suavemente unos segundos y después se le quedó mirando a los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-preguntó de nuevo pacientemente.

-sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-si, claro; yo también te quiero.-asintió él y después abrió los ojos enormemente.-puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué te pasa?

-tengo una cosa que decirte…-murmuró Bella.

-¿vas a dejarme?-preguntó con un miedo repentino él.

-¿Qué?-dijo confusa. - ¡no! ¡Acabo de decirte que te quiero!

-¿de verdad?-ella asintió.- ¿entonces que pasa? Me preocupas, amor…

-yo no voy a dejarte.-aseguró Bella.-pero puede que tú me dejes a mí.

-no digas eso ni en broma, Isabella.-dijo muy serio él pronunciando claramente su nombre completo.-da igual lo que pase; siempre estaré contigo mientras tú me aceptes junto a ti.

-Edward, estoy embarazada.-soltó de sopetón.

-¿Cómo?

Edward se quedó congelado al escuchar eso y su mente corrió a investigar cuando podía haber ocurrido. Bella lo observaba a la espera de alguna reacción por su parte pero él parecía en shock. A la chica se le aguaron los ojos a ver que su novio no se movía y los sollozos invadieron su cuerpo al pensar en que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad; Edward no quería al bebe. Se encogió de cuerpo agarrando sus piernas contra su pecho y se ovilló en la cama llorando amargamente. Solo entonces él salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Bella!-gritó.

-yo…yo sabía…-balbuceó entre llanto.-no…no tienes que hacerte cargo…yo…puedo…criarlos…

-¿Qué dices, Bella?-preguntó Edward confuso poniéndola en su regazo y pasando el brazo por su cintura.

-tú…el bebe…no hace falta…-hipó.-se…se que no lo esperabas…

-¿insinúas que no quiero al bebe?-Bella asintió con miedo.- ¡OH, Bella!

Edward puso una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su nuca para atraerla a él y besarla sorpresivamente. Bella puso los ojos como platos ante esa reacción y abrió la boca dando un gritito que él aprovechó para profundizarlo. Era un beso furioso y pasional, que ella aceptó sujetándose con fuerza a su camisa con ambas manos. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, respirando lo justo para no quedarse sin aire y volviendo a unir sus labios. El sabor era una mezcla dulce y salda, gracias al amor que se tenían y las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Al de unos minutos, el ritmo del beso fue bajando hasta que fue lento y pausado; dulce y tierno. Cuando se separaron, Edward pegó sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos. Ella pudo ver como él esbozaba su sonrisa predilecta.

-voy a ser padre.-susurró con ojos brillantes.-vamos a ser padres.

-¿estás feliz?-preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

-¡claro! ¿Cómo no estarlo?-exclamó y acarició el, todavía inexistente, estómago de Bella por debajo de su camiseta.-dentro de ti está creciendo un ser que será nuestro hijo.

-o hija.-intervino ella.

-o hija.-asintió.-es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme.

-pensé que no querrías tenerlo…-murmuró Bella.-que sería mucho trabajo.

-no se como has podido pensar eso.-dijo él serio.-en serio que no lo entiendo.

-solo tenía miedo de que no quisieras estar conmigo.-susurró ella sintiéndose boba por pensar que él la abandonaría por eso.

-tonta, Bella, siempre estaré contigo.-dijo y después rió.-ahora entiendo todos esos cambios de humor y tu bipolaridad.

-si, imagino que las hormonas me atacaron desde el principio.-de repente se puso blanca.- ¡OH, por Dios!

¿Qué pasa, amor?-preguntó Edward preocupado.

-¡bebí, Edward!-chilló ella empezando a llorar.- ¡me emborraché teniendo a nuestro bebe dentro! ¡Soy una mala madre! Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya la estoy hiriendo…

-sss…tranquila, amor, tú no sabías nada.-intentó tranquilizarla él.-tú no bebes. ¡Nunca habías bebido! Todo fueron las hormonas.

-pero… ¿y si está mal por mi culpa?-cuestionó temerosa.

-si te sientes mejor, vamos ahora mismo al hospital a hacerte un chequeo.-Bella asintió vigorosamente.-está bien, vamos.

Edward ayudó a Bella a levantarse y la abrazó fuertemente. Rodeó su cintura con cuidado y la llevó hacia el salón. Allí, Jasper y Jacob esperaban ansiosos, mientras que Alice y Rosalie sonrieron cuando ella les asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos quisieron preguntar pero Edward fue más rápido.

-¡voy a ser padre!-gritó.

Rosalie sonrió más aún, Alice empezó a aplaudir dando saltitos y Bella escondió su enrojecida cara en el pecho de Edward, que estaba hinchado de orgullo. Jasper y Jacob estaban con la boca abierta, aún sin conseguir asimilar la noticia.

-¿padre?-preguntó Jasper como un autómata.- ¿vas a ser padre?

-¿y Bella va a ser madre?-cuestionó patidifuso Jacob.

-no, la madre soy yo.-dijo irónica Alice.

-¡Edward, colega!-exclamó Jake sin entender el sarcasmo.-ponerle los cuernos a Bella es grave pero… ¡encima con Alice! Si yo fuese Jasper te pegaría una paliza del horror…

Todos bufaron al mismo tiempo, incluso Jasper, quien salió de su ensimismamiento para acercarse sonriendo hasta Bella y abrazarla fuertemente. Ella sonrió contra su pecho respondiéndole el abrazo, feliz de que él estuviese contento y no enfadado con eso.

-felicidades, Bella.-le dijo besando su cabeza.

-gracias, Jasper.-contestó ella.

-vas a ser una madre perfecta.-dijo seguro.

Fue entonces cuando Bella recordó lo que había estado hablando con Edward en la habitación y se separó de golpe, dejando a Jasper confundido. Buscó con la mirada a su novio, quien estaba sonriendo como nunca, siendo felicitado por su las chicas y Jacob. Fue corriendo hasta él y lo sacó del círculo donde estaba metido tirando de él. El hombre la miró confuso y se preocupó al ver el miedo en la cara de su novia.

-tenemos que ir al hospital.-le explicó.-me lo has prometido.

-es cierto.-aceptó y se giró para hablar con sus amigos.-le he prometido que iríamos al hospital a ver la salud del feto. Ya sabéis…por todo eso de que bebió antes de venir aquí.

Bella sollozó al recordarlo y Edward se apresuró a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien. Ella se recuperó rápidamente por sus ganas de saber si su bebe estaba bien así que cogieron el coche y se dirigieron al hospital. Carlisle mismo le atendió y le hizo unas pruebas que confirmaron el embarazo y la perfecta salud del feto. Ambos suspiraron tranquilos pero él, les hizo prometer que no bebería más durante la gestación. Bella lo prometió y estuvo a punto de hacer su promesa con saliva si no fuese porque Edward le explicó que eso no lo hacían más que los niños pequeños; ella estuvo roja durante el resto del tiempo de la consulta. Al terminar, llamaron a sus amigos para decirles que todo iba bien. Cogieron el coche pero ella vio como giraban cogiendo otra ruta distinta que la de regreso a casa.

-Edward, cariño, la casa está por ahí.-le dijo.-vas en dirección contraria.

-no, amor, vamos a cenar fuera.-explicó él.-vamos a celebrar todo.

Estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera se negó ni peleó. Llegaron al aparcamiento de un pequeño restaurante llamado "la bella Italia". Bella sonrió y dijo que le encantaba la comida italiana a lo que Edward le contestó que le había escuchado una vez comentarlo y por eso la había llevado allí.

-descubrí este restaurante el segundo día que estuve aquí.-le contó.-me encantó y supuse que a ti también lo haría. Estaba esperando una ocasión especial para traerte.

-¿tiene reserva?-preguntó una chica en la entrada.

-a nombre de Edward Cullen.-respondió él.

-muy bien.-asintió ella echándole una mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.-seguidme.

Anduvieron hasta una mesa apartada y Edward le apartó la silla a Bella para que se sentase. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa y se sentaron, el uno en frente del otro, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-entonces…-susurró ella.- ¿Cuál es esa ocasión especial?

-¡vamos a ser padres! ¿Te parece poco?-preguntó sonriente.

Ella rió con una risa tintineante.-imagino que es lo suficiente especial.-sus dedos se entrelazaron encima de la mesa.-siento haber dudado por ti.

-todo está bien, amor.-contestó él.

Un camarero llegó en ese momento para tomarles nota. Bella se entretuvo leyendo la carta que les ofreció mientras Edward echaba miradas de odio al chaval que, con sus máximo 19 años, miraba a la chica como si fuese un trozo de carne. Tuvo que admitir que el chico era apuesto; pelo muy negro, con ojos azul eléctrico al igual que los gemelos Hale, y con cuerpo atlético, el jugado estrella de alguna universidad de fijo. Era bastante alto y tenía una sonrisa coqueta pintada en la cara. El chico, ya que aunque tuviese la edad de Bella para Edward no era más que un niñato, ni siquiera se había percatado del escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo ya que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado babeando por su novia. Edward hacia mucho que había dejado de ser adolescente universitario pero habría dado su brazo a torcer a que el chaval estaba pensando la mejor forma de ligarse a su novia.

-yo voy a tomar ravioles rellenos de setas.-dijo Bella sacándole de sus pensamiento.- ¿tú, Edward?

-tomaré lo mismo.-contestó fulminando con la mirada al chico.-_amor._

-no tardaré con sus pedidos.-dijo el moreno y se fue de allí guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Edward gruñó en voz alta sin apartar la vista de ese universitario de pacotilla que se alejaba de allí con el block de notas en la mano. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confusa.

-ese niñato estaba comiéndote con la mirada.-gruñó.

-¿en serio?-él asintió.-no me había dado cuenta.

-no ves con claridad lo que le haces a la gente, amor.-susurró él aún algo enfadado.-eres hermosa.

-tú no eres objetivo.-dijo ella divertida.-además, no tienes que estar celoso; soy toda tuya. No puedo pertenecerte más aún.

-si puedes.-ella lo miró confusa.-esperaba hacer esto después de la cena pero… ¡que leches!

Edward se levantó y caminó rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a la altura de su novia. Ella siguió mirándolo sin comprender hasta que se hincó de rodillas y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro que puso delante de ella. Su boca se abrió, empezando a comprender por donde iba todo.

-Isabella. Esta tarde había pedido a Jasper y a Jake que me acompañaran y, a diferencia de lo que creíais, no íbamos a ver un partido de fútbol sino a comprarte un anillo de boda. Esto solo te lo cuento para que sepas que no estoy haciendo esto por el bebe que crece dentro de ti y que es tan tuyo como mío.-suspiró hondo y siguió.-Bella, nuestra historia a sido todo menos convencional. Ya sabes todo lo que hemos sufrido ambos antes de estar juntos pero al final lo hemos logrado. Puede que creas que es demasiado pronto para esto pero te quiero con todo mi corazón y quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo.-abrió la caja y sacó de ella un precioso anillo de oro blanco, con una pequeña piedra azul en medio; sencillo peor elegante.-Isabella Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas así que le puso el anillo sin esperar respuesta. Bella levantó la mano y miró fijamente la joya en su dedo. Las lágrimas que llevaban rato picándole los ojos salieron sin barreras y se puso a llorar fuertemente ante un asustado Edward. Los llantos hicieron que todo el mundo la mirase y el hombre pensó que había hecho algo mal; quizás se había sobrepasado y adelantado demasiado. El camarero que les había servido, apareció corriendo y llegó hasta su lado, agachándose y tomándole la mano para hablarle.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó con fingida preocupación pensando que la tendría en el bote antes de terminar su jornada laboral.- ¿te pasa algo malo? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Bella levantó la cara, que hasta ese momento había tenido agachada, y todos los que estaban de frente vieron una sonrisa enorme surcando su cara. Sin darles tiempo a nada más, se lanzó a los brazos de aquel chaval y lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que casi cayesen al suelo.

-¡voy a casarme!-gritó feliz.- ¡voy a casarme!

Cogió la cara del chico y sin darle tiempo le dio un beso rápido, llena de euforia, para después lanzarse a los brazos de Edward, quien gruñía ante la pequeña muestra de afecto del chico, pero cambió su semblante cuando ella estuvo con él.

-¿eso es un si?-preguntó lleno de dudas.

-¡claro que si!-chilló ella.- ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no al hombre de mi vida?

La gente a su alrededor empezó a aplaudir y fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta del espectáculo. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, quien en ese momento reía feliz y divertido.

-¿os vais a casar?-escucharon que preguntaba el camarero moreno que hasta ese momento había estado en shock por el pequeño beso, fruto de la euforia de Bella.

-si.-afirmó Edward orgulloso y malvado al ver la cara del chico decaer; luego giró a Bella, pegándola a su pecho, y posó sus manos en su vientre.-y vamos a tener el más hermoso de los bebes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

¡tachan! por fin...las explicaciones de muchas de las cosas que pasan en capítulos pasads...¡espero que os guste!

bueno...tengo que deciros que tengo pensado cuantos capis va a tener la historia y siento deciros que solo quedan 2...uno y el prólogo...

bueno, como ya os dije, he terminado el curso pero ahora estudio a diario para las recus de septiuembre(digamos que no me ha salido demasiado bien los aprobados gracias a mis notas del primer cuatri) así que seguiré tardando bastante en subir capis...lo siento.

todos los capítulos tienen importantges papeles, por muy simples que parezcan...

102 favoritos y 85 alertas...¡y cada vez tengo menos reviews! joe...¿será que a la gente no le gudta la historia y ha ido descolgándose? espero que no... bueno de todos modos os agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dais los que em firmais ya que me hace sonreír y me da fuerzas para escribir, además de estudiar todo lo que tengo que estudiar y me chupa mazo tiempo.¡gracias!

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **como ya les he comunicado a algunos, he quitado los permisos para publicar cualquiera de mis historias en cualquier web si no soy yo la que lo hace. las razones las he puesto en mi perfil(problemas con gente que las publica sin permiso).siento las molestias pero agradecería que me avisarais si alguno de vosotrps ve alguna de mis historias en otra web. muchas gracias pro adelantado. y quiero dar las gracias a__**Tina465cullen**__ pùblicamente por haberme avisado de que estaban poniendo hot summer en otra web sin mi permiso._

bueno aqui está el siguiente capi de esta historia.

espero que os guste este capi^^


	13. la vida es casi perfecta

**aupa!**

**bueno, ya sabéis quien soy, no necesito presentaciones(para eso está mi perfil).**

**si queréis que pasé algo en concreto(puede que me sirva para metr algo) o si preferís que la borre.**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

**no contestaré reviews solo preguntas directas, lo siento pero tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir así que menos aún para contestar reviews...:**

_**Miss Cinnamon.**__**:**_ si, lo siento, tuve un problema con el ordenador y se subió nun capítulo que no era(de hehco creo que solo era una frase que tenía huardada o así) siento los rpoblemas. pero ¡oye! puedes formarme sin tener que esperar que sea un error! los comentarios son bienvenidos^^ pero lo siento!

_**pequelita**_: tranquila, el hijo es de Edward. si que dije que le habían hecho purbea sy estas habçía dado todas negativas, entre ellas las de las enfermedades venereas posibles y el embarazo.

_**Carlett Cullen:**_ estoy de acuerdo; los celos son adorables dentro de un rango...algunso se apsan xD si...no siempre es la chica la que tiene que ser indecisa y Edward es mono también indecisa...gracias por darme crédito(por lo de que no dejas reviews a todos, solo a los que merecen y yo si que merzco) gracias de verdad. y yo te animo de verdad a escribir. me encantaría leer algo tuyo; si es tan bueno comio tu poema desde luego quiero. mira te explico, yo tampoco pensaba que escribiera bien y no estaba segura de hacerlo(de hehco, todavía lo dudo) y cuando descubrí una página donde la gente publicaba sus relatos me decidí a haceerlo yo. me dije que si era a gente que no conocía la gente no em mentiria y sabría si de verdad gustaba por lo escrito o por ser amigas que no se atreven a decirme la verdad. imagino que de forma anónima es más fácil...yo de verdad te animo...y si no te atreves a publicar me ofrezco vokluntaria gustosamente de leer tus relatos; me intriga saber como escribes fuera de poemas porque como ya he dicho creo que serás muy buena. piénsalo y gracias por todo!

_**Muse87:**_ que serie ves que te recuerde a esa escena del restaurant¿? me has dejado intrigada!

_**veronica paola**_: ¿emoción amarilla? no entiendo...¿alguna expresión de por donde tu vives?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Planearon la boda para un mes después de su compromiso. Para entonces Bella tendría dos meses y medio de embarazo y su cuerpo no habría cambiado aún; si idea, idea de Alice en realidad, era diseñarle el vestido de novia antes de que su tripa creciese y no tener que modificarlo el día anterior. Su hermana había puesto el grito en el cielo, diciendo que un mes era muy poco tiempo para preparar una boda decente, pero ellos se mantuvieron firmes. Además, querían casarse cuanto antes.

Bella le avisó a Alice que ella no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a dar vueltas y a hacer viajes hasta Seattle para hacer pruebas de vestuario, comida, colores de manteles y toda esa parefernaria pero Alice Swan era muy cabezota. Aún así, Bella no aceptó todo eso hasta que Carlisle le hizo una revisión y le dio permiso para salir de casa dos días a la semana. La pequeña se quejó de que era poco tiempo y el médico terminó por aceptar que saliese cuatro días pero solo unas horas por la tarde. Ella tuvo que decir que si a regañadientes y arrastró a todos a una espiral de compras y locura muy típico de ella.

Lo bueno fue que no solo Bella estuvo detrás de ella para que no se excediera ya que Jasper, Rosalie, Edward e incluso Jake la ayudaban en ello. La pequeña enfermita se había ganado el corazón de los visitantes de Manhattan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Edward había decidido tomarse las vacaciones que tanto necesitaba desde hacia tiempo. Al ser el director de la empresa, solo tuvo que dejar al subdirector a su cargo de todo y mantenerse con el móvil encendido para cualquier emergencia. Pero había especificado claramente que si le llamaban debía de ser por algo realmente importante que nadie más pudiese resolver.

Había pasando el tiempo con la familia Swan-Hale y con Jacob y cuanto más podía con Bella. Se había dedicado a mimarla todo lo que podía y a disfrutar el tiempo junto a ella. Podían pasarse horas juntos, simplemente tumbados y mirándose. El hombre solía agacharse a la altura de la tripa, le sujetaba las caderas y hablaba a su futuro hijo, o hija. Bella cada vez se sentía más maravillada por la ternura de su prometido y apenas podía creer las historias que Jake le contaba sobre la antigua vida seria de Edward.

Mientras tanto, seguía día a día escribiendo su novela. Ya había pasado del boceto y en ese momento estaba terminando el primer capítulo. Estaba orgullosa de ella misma por haber conseguido lograr un trabajo decente en el que estuviera a gusto y no tuviera que abrirse de piernas ante hombres maleducados y asquerosos. Podía decir que era feliz, muy feliz.

Antes del día final, Edward pidió a su madre que viajara a Forks para presentarle a su nuera. Esme Cullen, una hermosa mujer con cara en forma de corazón, pelo color caramelo, ojos verdosos y una sonrisa totalmente maternal, adoró a Bella en cuanto la vio. Solo por el simple hecho de haber logrado sacar a su hijo de ese estado de zombi trabajador en el que estaba metido, estando en la oficina a todas horas, ya se había ganado su respeto. En dos horas que la raptó para ir comer fuera y tener una charla de mujeres, fue su cariño lo que consiguió. Bella se sintió genial con ella y comenzó a verla como una madre para ella; Esme le aseguró que para ella era como su propia hija. Dos semanas antes del gran día, la chica decidió que no podía entrar en la familia con mentiras, y dado que todos sabían su historia menos la matriarca, se la contó, saltándose los detalles concretos que no eran muy al gusto de nadie. Esme la escuchó atenta y le dijo que no la culpaba, que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber sido la única opción. Eso si, cuando vio a su querido hijo le pegó una colleja por habérselo hecho pasar tan mal a Bella por bocaza e idota.

-¡mama!-había gritado Edward sobándose la nuca.- ¡duele!

-¡te mereces eso y más por haberle hecho pasar ese calvario a Bella!-le reprendió.

-es injusto; ni siquiera estamos casados y ya estáis confabulando contra mi.-murmuró.

-no te mosquees, cariño.-le dijo Bella burlona.-querías que nos llevásemos bien y eso es lo que hemos hecho.

-mujeres.-susurró pero levantó las manos en señal de rendición cuando ambas chicas, y Alice que justo pasaba, lo fulminaron con la mirada.- ¡vale, vale! Me callo… de todos modos es injusto atacarme… ¡lo solucioné todo! ¿Verdad?

-más te valía.-murmuró Esme.-porque sino hubiese buscado yo a Bella y a Alice y las hubiera cambiado por ti.

Alice fue corriendo hasta Esme y la abrazó fuertemente. La pequeña duende también había entrado en el corazoncito de la mujer en muy poco tiempo. Edward bufó.

-mi propia madre…-dramatizó.

-tranquilo, cariño.-dijo Bella acercándose y poniendo una mano en su pecho.-cuando en bebé nazca también lo pondré en tu contra.

Esme y Alice se pudieron a reír histéricamente de la cara de bobo que Edward había puesto. Bella soltó una risita y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando desapareció por el umbral fue cuando reaccionó y corrió detrás de ella alcanzándola en las escaleras. La agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Bella trastabilló y hubiese caído de no haber estado Edward justo a su lado. Soltó un gritito por el susto y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su prometido.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó algo enfadada.

-cállate y bésame.-dijo antes de estampar los labios sobre los de ella.

A ella le sorprendió ese repentino ataque de lujuria, porque era lujuria pura ese beso, pero no lo negó. Se enganchó a él con ganas y sacó su lengua a jugar con la de él. El calor corporal subió hasta grados insospechados y sus cuerpos se juntaron como si imanes de polos opuestos se trataran. Se aferraron el uno al otro como si estar únicos fuera completamente necesario para sobrevivir. Lo que había empezado con la idea de ser un simple beso de bromas, se convirtió una necesidad de fusionarse en ese mismo instante. Dadas las circunstancias, toda la gente que estaba en la casa ese tiempo, no habían tenido relaciones desde hace bastante y esa necesidad estaba consumiéndoles en ese momento. Edward la alzó en brazos y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Sin poder evitarlo, Bella comenzó a restregarse contra él queriendo sentirlo más contra su cuerpo.

-¡vaya! son muy pasionales…- se escuchó comentar a Esme.

-si, creo que necesitan un hotel.-dijo divertida Alice.

Los amantes se separaron al escucharlas reír. Bella se sonrojó furiosamente pero Edward, después de mirar a las dos mujeres cotillas que los observaban desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, decidió que en ese momento le importaba más amar a su futura esposa que los posibles comentarios de su madre y su cuñada. Así que, enterró su cara en el cuello de Bella y se puso a lamerlo. La chica, quien miraba a su suegra y a su hermana avergonzada, no pudo reprimir un jadeo abrupto que escapó como el aire de su boca cuando su prometido le hizo eso. Ellas rieron bajito y ella trató de serenarse.

-Edward.-gimió bajito.-tienes que parar.

-Bella… te deseo.-susurró siguiendo con sus caricias.-mucho… te quiero…ahora…

-Edward…-intentó hablar ella.

-quiero entrar en ti.-le dijo con voz ronca.

-Edward…

-quiero saborearte…-ella cerró los ojos.-quiero follarte.

Bella, quien acostumbrada a las palabras caballerescas de su prometido siempre había querido que alguna vez le dijera alguna frase más provocativa y lasciva, lanzó un gemido que se escuchó en toda la casa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en modo de rendición. Edward sonrió contra su piel y comenzó a subir las escaleras camino a la habitación que compartían.

-señoritas.-llamó la atención de Esme y Alice.-me llevo a mi futura esposa. Tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos; tengo que ponerla de mi parte par que mi hijo no me odie.

Después se perdieron escaleras arriba y no salieron hasta la mañana siguiente de allí.

La boda fue de ensueño. Como había prometido, Alice preparó todo con sumo detalle y elegancia. Decidieron hacerla en la playa de La Push, una reserva india donde sus padres solían llevar a las hermanas cuando hacía buen tiempo. Pusieron una kiosco cerca de la orilla y un camino de madera que ayudaba a los invitados a llegar hasta sus asientos sin tener que llegarse de arena. Todo estaba decorado de colores claros, pastel, blanco y rosa palo. Había flores de esos colores decorando las sillas y el kiosco y diversos lazos que hacían ver todo como si fuera un cuento de hadas; lo dicho, de ensueño. Alice les prometió que no habría lluvia ese día y aunque no hubo sol tampoco, el tiempo pareció estar a su favor y, por increíble que fuera, sopló una suave brisa veraniega.

Edward estaba nervioso esperando en el kiosco-altar que habían montado. Estaba exageradamente apuesto con su camisa azul marino y su traje negro con corbata a juego. Retorcía sus manos una y otra vez. No es que temiese que Bella no fuese a aparecer sino que esperaba ansioso; no podía esperar a que el cura los declarase marido y mujer.

Bella estaba dándose los últimos retoques en una cabaña de ahí cerca. Llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor pegado al cuerpo que luego se abría desde las caderas formando un vuelo hermoso. Llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente recogido con horquillas brillantes y se había negado a llevar tiara o velo; aún así estaba espectacular. El algo nuevo era ese precioso vestido de novia que llevaba. Esme le había prestado unos bonitos pendientes de diamante que había llevado en su propia boda y lo viejo era un collar que las hermanas tenían de su madre. Alice y Rosalie había decidido que lo azul fuese una liga que tardaron en convencerle para ponerse.

Por fin llegó la hora. Bella caminó de mano de Carlisle hacia el altar, quien sostenía su brazo con orgullo. Aparecieron en el camino al son de la marcha nupcial; Bella se quedó sin aire al ver a Edward tan guapo y a él se le secó la boca viendo a su ángel como una aparición celestial. Cuando llegaron al altar, incluso Carlisle le pidió a su hijo que la cuidara y él nunca estuvo más seguro de una promesa. Allí estaban todos sus amigos; Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, quien era la madrina, Jake, el padrino, Ángela, Sam, James y algunos otros amigos de Bella de Manhattan junto con la familia de Edward y alguno de sus amigos y empleados más cercanos. Incluso el chofer de su limusina estuvo, Emmett McCarty, quien desde ese día comenzó a salir con Rosalie después de un inmediato flechazo.

Pronunciaron los votos con convencimiento y su beso no fue el típico casto sino que se dieron un buen beso apasionado que demostraba todos los sentimientos que albergaban.

Al no querer alejarse mucho tiempo de allí por la salud de Alice, la luna de miel la pasaron en una cabaña que alquilaron cerca de allí pero la aprovecharon a tope. La semana que duró su "viaje" no salieron de allí para nada; más concretamente, pasaron el 95% del tiempo en la cama, la cocina y el baño. Y dado que la cocina era solo lo justo para coger comida y el baño para ducharse, mayormente juntos, se puede decir que su semana fue de lo más movidita. Se amaron de mil formas distintas y cuando la semana terminó aún tenían más ganas del otro.

Pero no todo fue de color de rosas para ellos. Con todo el lío de su embarazo, la enfermedad de Alice, el nuevo trabajo de Bella y su boda, se había olvidado de todos los demás problemas. Pero los problemas no se habían olvidado de ellos. Fue cuando Bella estaba ya de seis meses. Su barriguita se notaba bastante y ella se veía más radiante que nunca.

Aquel día, en casa solo estaban Alice, Rosalie y ella. Edward había tenido que volver a Manhattan por un problema urgente mientras que Jacob y Jasper habían salido a buscarle un trabajo cerca de Jake junto con el rubio. Ellas estaban en casa cocinando pasteles cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba levadura.

-yo iré a comprarla.-se ofreció Bella.-necesito caminar un poco, que sino voy a ponerme como una bola. Además, necesito despejarme; me están entrando nauseas.

Las otras dos aceptaron ya que forks era un sitio pequeño donde todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo. Bella cogió su chaqueta térmica para el frío y salió lentamente hacia el supermercado. Decidió ir andando; era verdad que necesitaba despejarse y el aire de allí la ayudaría. Caminó tarareando una canción pegadiza. Las calles estaban desiertas, salvo un par de vecinos que regresaban a casa; era domingo y hacía frío por lo que la gente estaba en sus casas. Un coche excesivamente caro para ser de por allí pasó por su lado pero ella creyó que era alguna persona que se hubiera perdido. El coche dobló la esquina y se perdió en la negrura de la noche. Ella siguió andando y dobló en la misma esquina. Se extrañó al ver ese mismo coche aparcado pero no le dio importancia. Lo había pasado ya unos metros cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de ella y la llevaba a un callejón que había en una de las calles. Quiso gritar, asustada, pero una mano oprimía su boca. Cuando por fin la soltó, cayó al suelo jadeante. Cuando miró hacia su atacante se quedó helada.

-cuanto tiempo, Isabella.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Mike Newton de pies junto a ella.

Ella se quedó sin poder hablar y él rió sonoramente.

-que poco habladora te veo.-dijo divertido.- ¿Qué tal has estado?

Él dio un par de pasos hacia ella y Bella, instintivamente, se sujetó el vientre en un intento de defender a su bebé.

-¿Qué demonios…?-empezó a hablar pero cayó al ver la protuberante barriga de Bella.- ¡me cago en Dios! ¿Te dejé embarazada?

-no…no es tuyo.-negó ella viendo como la ira lo embargaba.-no es tuyo.

-no pienso criar a un bastardo como ese.-gruñó convencido.

-no…-antes de dejarle decir nada más golpeó a la chica en la cara lanzándola por los aires un corto recorrido.

Los brazos amortiguaron el golpe en su vientre pero las lágrimas salieron sin querer. Se hizo bola para proteger mejor su barriga y se echó a llorar. Tenía miedo, no por lo que le pasase a ella sino por lo que su bebé pudiera tener si lo golpeaba. Newton se acercó hasta ella y le pegó una patada en la espalda.

-¡no pienso tener un hijo con una puta!-gruñó mientras seguía con las patadas.

Bella lloró de dolor e impotencia hasta que sintió que los golpes cesaban. Un sonido sordo sonó a su lado y un gritó llamándola pero no se atrevió a soltarse. Unos brazos cálidos la abrazaron un reconoció el olor como el de Jasper.

-tranquila, Bella, estamos aquí.-susurró haciendo que se soltase.-pequeña…

-¡Jasper!-dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella veía por encima de su hombro como Jake sostenía de espaldas a Newton contra la pared. Las sirenas no tardaron en llegar hasta ellos y la policía se llevó a Mike preso. Le hicieron un corto interrogatorio a Bella y después la llevaron a casa. Edward llegó dos horas más tarde y se pasó otras dos pidiendo perdón a su esposa por no haber estado con ella en ese momento.

Fueron a juicio una semana más tarde y por suerte el juez y el jurado no se dejó sobornar por Newton y lo mandaron a cadena perpetua. Para ello, Ángela fue a declarar, junto con Bella, y todos aceptaron sus versiones. La agredida no tuvo más que leves heridas y el bebé estuvo perfecto pero se puede decir que Mike tuvo suerte de que lo metiesen en la cárcel, de no ser así, Jasper o Edward lo habrían matado.

A partir de ahí todo fue a mejor. Alice parecía sana como una manzana y Bella cada día estaba más grande. Ella se quejaba de lo gorda que estaba pero Edward la miraba con brillo en los ojos, viéndola cada día más hermosa y deslumbrante.

Hacía tiempo que podrían haber sabido el sexo del bebé pero tanto Edward como Bella estaba de acuerdo en ello; no querían saberlo hasta que naciese, para que fuese una sorpresa. Claro que eran prácticamente los únicos que pensaban que eso era buena idea.

-¡pero yo quiero saberlo!-se quejó por enésima vez Alice.-no entiendo que queráis esperar.

-la sorpresa es bonita, Alice.-respondió Edward.

-¡pero no sabré de que color comprar a ropita!-y ahí estaba de nuevo la vena compradora compulsiva; siempre había sido así pero desde que tenían dinero por los trabajo y no tener que pagar la operación había vuelto alas andadas.

-eso no es problema para ti, canija.-se burló Emmett, quien desde la boda se había vuelto un amigo de la familia.-simplemente comprarás el doble.

-¡tienes razón!-dijo dando saltitos.- ¡vamos, Jazz!

Tomó de la mano a su novio y tiró de él para sacarlo a rastras de la habitación mientras los demás reían.

-chicos.-los llamó Rosalie.- ¿Qué queréis vosotros que sea?

-¡venga! ¡Eso está más que claro!-exclamó Jacob burlón.-Edward quiere un niño para enseñarle a jugar el béisbol mientras que Bella quiere una pequeña niña a la que ponerle trapitos.

-te equivocas.-rebatió rápidamente Edward.-yo quiero esa pequeña, que será igual de hermosa que su madre pero con mis ojos y a la que protegeré cuando crezca de los tipazos como tú que se acercarán a intentar ligar con ella.

-¡vaya! vas a ser tan sobreprotector con tu hija que con la madre.-bromeó Emmett.-pobre niña…

-pues yo quiero que sea niño.-todos miraron a Bella que era quien había hablado.

Ella miraba con amor su barriga y la acariciaba suavemente. El padre de la criatura la miró tiernamente y sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella; se sentó detrás, poniéndola entre sus piernas, y rodeó su cuerpo posicionando sus manos sobre su protuberancia.

-quiero un mini-Edward clavado a su padre.-dijo soñadora.-con tu indomable pelo cobrizo que intentaré peinar cada día, sus ojos esmeralda que brillarán cuando esté feliz y su sonrisa torcida que deslumbrará a todas las féminas cuando sea mayor.-giró la cabeza y miró a Edward.-tan y como su padre.

Él sonrió torcidamente y agachó su cabeza para besarla tiernamente sin quitar sus manos de la tripa donde estaba su descendiente. Se escucharon suspiros de Rosalie y burlas de los otros dos pero ambos lo ignoraron todo, metidos en su propia burbuja.

-Osito.-llamó Rosalie a su novio por el mote cariñoso que le había puesto.-quiero un bebé.

-lo que la dama mande.-fue hasta ella y la alzó en brazos al estilo de recién casados.-vamos a ensayar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en la sala y casi seguro fuera de ella. Un chillido de mujer a la cual parecía que estaban torturando a juzgar por el tono de su voz.

-¡empuja, Bella!-dijo Carlisle con voz intento de tranquilizadora.-ya falta poco.

La aludida hizo fuerza una vez más aguantando las ganas de volver a gritar. Apretó la mano de su marido, que estaba a su lado apoyándola arduamente. Quitó un par de mechones de pelo que ella tenía pegada a su frente, empapada de sudor. Mientras tanto, acariciaba su nuca intentando tranquilizarla.

-respira, amor.-le dijo.-respira hondo.

-Edward.-lo llamó ella entre jadeos.-ven… acércate…

-si, amor.-dijo y se acercó a ella hasta ponerse a su par para que ella no tuviese que hacer más esfuerzos de los que debía.-dime, amor.

Sin previo aviso, Bella agarró con fuerzas renovadas el cuello de la camisa del hombre con fuerza y lo atrajo a su cara gastar dejarla a pocos centímetros.

-esto es tu culpa, _cariño.-_le dijo respirando costosamente.-y te puedo jurar, que no vas a volver a tocarme. ¡Ay!-otro ramalazo de dolor hizo que la frase quedase a medias.-así que vete olvidándote de ninguna clase de _acercamiento _conmigo.-cerró los ojos sintiendo una fuerte contracción.-más te vale tener la mano preparada para las noches. ¡Joder!

Después de ese comentario las fuerzas le fallaron y soltó a Edward, quien por unos segundos se quedó congelado en el lugar, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos mientras seguía empujando.

-venga, Bella, ya se le ve la cabeza.-animó Carlisle.-ya falta poco.

-empuja, mi amor.-susurró Edward volviendo en sí.-respira hondo y empuja.

Bella aguantó la respiración y volvió a pujar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba haciendo que el proceso siguiera adelante un poco más.

-ya casi hemos terminado, Bella.-informó él.-dale fuerte.

-no puedo.-gimoteó.-no tengo fuerzas.

-solo un poco más, mi amor.-susurró Edward sintiendo que ella ya no tenía fuerza ni para apretar su mano.-yo estoy contigo.

-solo un empujón más.-aseguró Carlisle.

Bella sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y empujó una última vez antes de caer agotada. El llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación y ella sonrió sabiendo que todo había terminado. Se dejó caer en la cama lánguida y cansada pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Miró hacia delante con los párpados entornados y sonrió al ver un pequeño bulto en manos de  
Carlisle, quien miraba a su nieto sonriendo también. Edward se agachó y besó la frente de su mujer.

-lo has hecho genial, mi amor.-le dijo.

-¿puedo…puedo cogerlo?-preguntó con apenas voz.

-claro que si.-contestó él y fue hasta donde estaba su padre para coger a su hijo.

Lo acunó unos segundos mientras el llanto no cesaba y los ojos le brillaron enormemente. Se acercó lentamente hasta, Bella mientras una enfermera la ayudaba a recostarse en la camilla, y depositó al bebé cuidadosamente en los brazos de su madre.

-felicidades, mi amor.-dijo con emoción en la voz Edward.-tenemos una niña preciosa.

-mi pequeña.-susurró Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.-mi chiquitita.

La pequeña bebé seguía llorando pero menos fuerte. Edward acarició su mejilla y ella cerró su manita en torno a su dedo. Los dos padres suspiraron y ella sollozó. La pequeña era perfecta. Una copia en miniatura de Bella pero con una pequeña pelusilla cobriza asomando en su minúscula cabecita.

-es perfecta.-susurró Bella.

-es igual de hermosa que la madre.-Bella lo miró.-tal y como yo había querido.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró un enfermero corriendo apresuradamente. Se le veía exaltado y con prisa. Todos lo miraron confuso ya que ahí no podía estar nadie más que los padres y los médicos autorizados. Pero antes de que Carlisle le dijese algo él habló.

-Doctor Cullen es una emergencia.-dijo entre jadeos.-el paciente 589 ha tenido otro ataque.

Carlisle abrió los ojos con pavor y miró a Bella, quien entendió a la primera de quien se trataba.

-Alice.-susurró ates de que Edward cogiese al bebé y las enfermeras la sedaran para que descansara por orden de Carlisle.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

¡el último capítulo, señoras y señores! ahora ya sollo queda el prólogo...que explicará lo que queda inconcluso en este capi... espero que os guste este final aunque bueno, se puede decir que el final verdadero es el siguiente no este.

por fin s ehan casado...el bebé(¿o debería decir LA bebé) ha nacido y Mike Newton se pudrirá en la cárcel. ¿verdad que muchos de vosotros se había olvidado de él? pensaba no vovler a mencionarlo peor luego he decidido que sino nignuno podría estar completamente seguro y tranquilo.

bueno, como ya os dije, he terminado el curso pero ahora estudio a diario para las recus de septiuembre(digamos que no me ha salido demasiado bien los aprobados gracias a mis notas del primer cuatri) así que seguiré tardando bastante en subir capis...lo siento.

todos los capítulos tienen importantges papeles, por muy simples que parezcan...

108 favoritos y 88 alertas...¡inceíble...si tengo tantoa leyentes como se supone que son alertas me siento totalmente feliz! y halagada! y bueno los reviews también son basnates así que eso... os agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dais los que em firmais ya que me hace sonreír y me da fuerzas para escribir, además de estudiar todo lo que tengo que estudiar y me chupa mazo tiempo.¡gracias!

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **como ya les he comunicado a algunos, he quitado los permisos para publicar cualquiera de mis historias en cualquier web si no soy yo la que lo hace. las razones las he puesto en mi perfil(problemas con gente que las publica sin permiso).siento las molestias pero agradecería que me avisarais si alguno de vosotrps ve alguna de mis historias en otra web. muchas gracias pro adelantado. y quiero dar las gracias a__**Tina465cullen**__ pùblicamente por haberme avisado de que estaban poniendo hot summer en otra web sin mi permiso._

bueno aqui está el siguiente capi de esta historia.

espero que os guste este capi^^


	14. epílogo

**aupa!**

**notas: los personajes no me pertenmcen, son de Meyer. solo es mía la historia. **

**tienen las personalidades cambiadas.**

**todos humanos.**

**sin más dilaciones...**

**muaks!**

**Impass***

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Era un día nublado, con el sol intentado pelear contra todos los nubarrones que lo rodeaban. Al parecer el tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo e iba a juego con su estado de ánimo. Y es que era un doble aniversario y ambos de personas con el mismo nombre; el cumpleaños número dos de Alice Cullen swan y la muerte de Mary Alice Swan.

Todo era extraño, alegre y triste al mismo tiempo, ya que hacía dos años, justo en el mismo momento en el que Alice Reneesme Cullen Swan, la hija de Edward y Bella llegaba al mundo, la hemana pequeña de Isabella, Mary Alice Swan, lo había abandonado.

Bella había sabido que algo estaba mal cuando el enfermero había entrado tan exaltado a la habitación donde estaba en busca de Carlisle. Y cuando el joven había mencionado el número de paciente y su suegro la había mirado, había comprendido que se trataba de algo malo de su hermana. Claro que no le había dado tiempo a sentir ni padecer ya que al imaginarse como reaccionaría, Carlisle la había sedado; estaba demasiado exhausta como para meterle en otro problema como eso y su estado era demasiado delicado.

Cuando despertó, Esme y Edward estaban a su lado, ambos con cara de cansancio. Supo entonces que había ocurrido algo gordo, y malo. Su marido fue hasta donde ella estaba nada más ver que abría los ojos y cogió su cara para besar su frente. Adormilada como estaba, lo primero que pidió fue ver a su hija y Esme fue en busca de una enfermera para que trajesen al bebé mientras Edward subía el respaldo de Bella hasta sentarla. Una chica joven vino con una cunita portátil al de unos minutos. Sacó con cuidado a la pequeña niñita y la colocó en brazos de la llorosa madre.

-es preciosa.-dijo sollozando Bella.

-si lo es.-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa Edward.-como la madre.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó ella.- ¿Jasper? ¿Alice? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿No los habéis avisado?

La habitación se quedó en silencio y solo los suaves ronroneos del bebé sonaban. Edward miró a su madre pidiéndole ayuda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bella.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?-repitió.- ¿Dónde están todos?

Su marido cogió aire fuertemente antes de hablar.

-verás, mi amor, hay algo que tienes que saber.-calló sin saber como continuar.

-dímelo, Edward.-pidió ella sabiendo que era algo malo.

-verás… tu hermana Alice…

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella abrazaba fuertemente a su bebé, quien pareciendo compartir el dolor y luto de su madre se puso a llorar en sus brazos, sintiendo como una se sentía morir al conocer la reciente muerte de su única hermana.

La enterraron ese mismo fin de semana en el cementerio de Forks. Rosalie lloró contra un destrozado Jasper. Edward estuvo al lado de Bella en todo momento aún cuando ella estuvo completamente serena con su hija Alice en brazos.

Porque le había puesto ese nombre a su hija en su honor; Alice. Su segundo nombre era Reneesme, mezcla de los nombres de las dos abuelas. Habían puesto a Jasper de padrino y a Rosalie de madrina.

Ese día fue triste para todos y se escucharon decenas de llantos en honor a la aún joven Mary Alice; todos en Forks la conocían y querían. Sorprendentemente la única que no lloró fue Bella, quien no apartó la mirada del féretro en ningún momento y cuando el cura terminó, se fue sin decir ni adiós. Edward condujo hasta su casa después de decirle a Emmett que se disculpará con todos en su nombre. Llegaron rápidamente a su casa y Bella entró apresuradamente dentro. Subió y acostó a su dormida hija en su cuna para después ir hasta su habitación donde salió al balcón a respirar aire fresco. Edward besó la frente de su primogénita y luego fue adonde su esposa.

-Bella.-la llamó entrando a la habitación.

Ella no contestó, ni siquiera se volteó. Él se acercó hasta ella y se puso a su lado.

-Bella.-repitió.

Ella por fin lo miró y él vio como tenía un semblante completamente serio. Parecía serena, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Edward sabía que llevaba la procesión por dentro.

-amor, no tienes que fingir conmigo.-le dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla.- ¿recuerdas nuestra boda? Dimos nuestros votos y yo prometí estar junto a ti en todo momento; tanto si era bueno como si era malo.

A Bella se le aguaron los ojos y lanzó un sollozo ahogado. Edward comprendió que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Antes de darle tiempo a decir nada, Bella soltó un sonido lastimero y sus piernas le fallaron. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero su marido la sujetó antes de chocar y la sostuvo contra él mientras ella empezaba a llorar amargamente.

-llora, mi amor.-le susurró sentado en el suelo colocándola en su regazo mientras acariciaba su espalda.-llora.

Bella tuvo depresión por meses por la pérdida de su única hermana pero lo sobrellevó lo mejor que pudo por su hija. Jasper parecía un muerto viviente pero cuando le comunicaron que sería el padrino de la pequeña Alice se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que seguir adelante por su recuerdo, aunque se prometió no volver a enamorarse, cosa que cumplió.

En el primer aniversario de su muerte, Bella fue incapaz de ir a visitar su tumba alegando que no estaba preparada. Todos lo entendieron. Edward se empeñó en quedarse en casa con ella pero ella lo obligó a ir y a llevarse a su hija para presentársela a su hermana.

Pero al año siguiente se decidió a ir. Y ahí estaba, en frente de la lápida que recaba en letras rosas su nombre y una pequeña dedicatoria. Bella rió al ver que estilo Alice ra la lápida, con letras rosas y flores decorándola.

Tenía a su hija en brazos y Edward estaba detrás de ellas apoyándola. Bella acarició con su mano libre la tumba y los girasoles amarillos que le habían llevado, la flor favorita de su hermana. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos sonriendo; le habían dicho que si hablaba a los muertos ellos escuchaban y ella necesitaba tener una conversión con su hermana.

Se levantó, se giró, y le dio la niña a Edward. Su marido comprendió a la primera.

-te espero en el coche.-le susurró bajito.

-gracias.-agradeció ella.

Edward desapareció entre las tumbas y dejó a Bella sola para darle intimidad. Ella se agachó y se sentó cerca del nombre de su hermana. Se removió, intentando colocarse cómoda con la estrecha Alda hasta las rodillas que llevaba, y después suspiró de nuevo.

-hola, enana.-empezó.-te echo de menos.

Sintió los ojos aguarse y supo que no iba a salir de allí sin llorar.

-este es un día tremendamente triste y al mismo tiempo uno de los mejores de mi vida.-le dijo.-no me malinterpretes; eras una pelma con las compras pero no me alegré de que murieras.

Se rió quedadamente y luego respiró de nuevo.

-Jasper, Rosalie e incluso Edward te debieron de haber explicado todo las veces que han venido a visitarte.-susurró.-siento no haber venido antes peor debes comprender que no estaba preparada.

Sintió algo cálido caer por su mejilla y supo que había empezado a llorar.

-el día que moriste nació mi preciosa hija.-le contó.-le puse tu nombre y Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Su segundo nombre es Reneesme, en honor a nuestra querida madre y a la amorosa Esme. ¡Que tontería! Seguro que todo esto ya te lo han contado… peor bueno, tendrás que aguantar la chapa de la pelma de tu hermana.

Se volvió a reír son gracia y sus lágrimas aumentaron.

-me has hecho mucha falta, enana.-le dijo-me sigues haciendo mucha falta. Esto no es lo mismo sin ti. Todos estamos de acuerdo. Rosalie echa de menos alguien que vaya con ella y no se queje, que sea chica claro porque Emmett haría cualquier cosa por ella. Se van a casar dentro de medio año.-sonrió al recordarlo.-Edward también te recuerda mucho; dice que la pequeña Alice es igual de hiperactiva que tú; te cogió mucho cariño. Jacob se queja de que ahora no tiene con quien hacer bromas aunque ha encontrado de aliado a Emmett; juntos son lo peor. Y ya no hablemos de Jasper. No va a olvidarte nunca, Allie, y ha prometido no volver a enamorarse. Se que tú dirías que debería volver a abrirse y seguir adelante pero no puede. Emmett se lo ah dicho alguna vez, sin ánimo de ofenderte, pero él se niega y lo siento pero yo soy incapaz de pedirle que vuelva a enamorarse de otra que no seas tú.-suspiró por enésima vez.-estuvo a punto de suicidarse, ¿sabes? Seguro que eso no te ha contado él… pero consiguió reaccionar cuando le dije que era el padrino de mi hija… ¡ahora Alice es tan consentida! Creo que lo hace porque el recuerda a ti y por ti. La quiere a más no poder y es su sobrina consentida.

Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su cara y ella no hacía nada por impedirlo; había llorado poco por su hermana intentando ser fuerte por todos y ya era hora de que ella se dejase ver débil, aunque fuese estando solo en compañía de su difunta hermana.

-Allie tiene ya dos añitos.-sonrió al recordara su hijita.-ya la habrás visto. ¿a que es hermosa? Es igual que yo pero con el pelo del color de su padre. Me hubiera gustado que tuviese sus precioso ojos pero aún así no la cambiaría; es ideal. Te habría encantado y debes saber que la visto a la moda siempre; dejo que Rose me aconseje. Estarías orgullosa de ella.-dudó unos segundos y después añadió.-estarías orgullosa de mí. Es muy lista y creo que ha salido a ti en eso de poner cara de cordero degollado para conseguir lo que quiere. cCaro que es la consentida de la casa y todos le dan lo que quiere... Su primera palabra fue mamá.-Bella sonrió al recordarlo.-Edward se mosqueó porque llevaba una semana hablándole para que lo llamase a él pero yo gané.-soltó una risotada.-pero ya cotorrea bastante, aunque la mitad no se le entienda..suspiró.Y anda que no veas... Al principio prefería gatear pero ahora está todo el día correteando con alguien detrás.

Las lágrimas habían terminado y ahora Bella sonreía.

-soy feliz, Allie, solo me faltas tú para que todo sea perfecto.-susurró.-pero se que quieras que sea feliz y lo seré por ti; estuve mucho tiempo de luto por ti y se que si pudieras hubieras venido a la tierra a pegarme una patada en el culo.

Rió y esa vez si que fue de alegría al recordar su hiperactiva hermana pequeña.

-así que soy feliz por ti.-sonrió.-pero he decidido venir a verte más a menudo. Vendré cada domingo a hablar contigo, ¿es suficiente tiempo? Porque sabes que me cuesta hablar pero siempre me sacas todo…

Meneó la cabeza recordando las caritas de perrito mojado que utilizaba su hermana para sacarle sus más oscuros secretos.

-dejé por fin lo de…_mujer de la calle, _como ya sabes, y he conseguido escribir el libro que te dije.-explicó alegre.-he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que te hubiese gustado leerlo. Salió el mes pasado y he decidido leerte un trozo cada vez que venga; se que te gustará y sino se que me harás alguna señal como lanzarme piedrecillas y lo dejaré.

Se rió en alto y unos pajaritos cantaron, haciendo que Bella sonriese; esa era la señal que necesitaba. Abrió su bolso y sacó un ejemplar de su libro. La portaba era azul rey con grandes letras blancas y negras donde rezaba el título.

-voy a empezar hoy.-le anunció.-aunque primero leeré la dedicatoria. Ten en cuenta que hace años que no te leo libros así que no ten piedad de mí.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlo y abrir el libro por la primera página.

-a Mary Alice Swan; mi hermana del alma.-empezó.-como verás, está dedicado a ti expresamente. El segundo será para mi marido y mi hijo.-suspiró y siguió.-quiero dar las gracias a mi hermana Alice por estar conmigo toda la vida. A mis amigos Jake, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. A mi pequeña hija Alice Reneesme Cullen Swan de dos años que fue la que me ayudó a seguir adelante con mi vida. Y finalmente, pero no por ello menos importante, a Edward Cullen, mi marido y amigo, quien me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, siempre, y al que amo con locura. Le doy las gracias por su paciencia, aliento e inspiración ya que sin él este libro no hubiera existido.

Respiró hondo e inspiró y después pasó las páginas para empezar a leer el relato.

-_Noche sin tregua; la historia de mi vida…_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

no pensaba subir capítulo hasta bastante más tarde pero mañana me voy de vacaciones hasta el día 10 por lo que apenas escribiré y no subiré nada y no quería dejaros sin nada.

y finalmente la historia llegó a su fin. es un final un poco pobre pero no estaba inspirada y no sabía que más escribir. se que puede parecer que el final es el mismo que otra de mis historias(no more lies) por eso del cementerio y la muerte y tal y cual pero no es así ya que buneo ese tiene final abierto y este no. Alice simplemente está muerta. debo decir que al principio no pensaba matarla pero leyendo un review que me dijo que le gustaba mi historia porque no era típica feliz y que pensaba que sería un final trágico tuve esta idea. no est´ña buen der¡sarrollada pero es lo que hay.

en resumen; Alice está muerta. Edward y Bella están casados y tienen a la pequeña Alcie Reneesme(le puse Alice porque estoy segura de que cualquiera le pondría ese nimbre en honor a su hermana muerta). Emmett y Rosalie están juntos y vana casarse. los hermanos Hale son los padirnos de la hiaj de Edward y Bella y Jasper vive por su familia y amigos porque está decidido a no enamorarse de nadie más:; típico romántico que dice que algún día se reunirá con ella en el cielo. Jake no est´ña con nadie conocido y ya está.

¡ah! y por si no lo he dejado claro(que puede que sea así porque no me ha quedado muy lucido el final) el libro que Bela escribe es este fic en si y es el relato en tercera persona de su vida, de comno era una puta, la enfermedad de Alcie etc etc etc. no he hecho que empeice a leer la historia poniendo más que el título proque el comienzo es una cibnversación y quedaría mal.

y anda más, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han leído, puesto en favoritos, alertas y dejado reviews. sois la ostia, chicos! sin vosotros esto no hubiera nacido y auqnue se que no soy una escritora profesional justamente esta historia, y todas las demás, siguen aldenate gracias a vosotrios. podría piernme a piner nombres peor no teminaría así que simplemente ¡GRACIAS!

111 favoritos y 91 alertas...¡inceíble...si tengo tantoa leyentes como se supone que son alertas me siento totalmente feliz! y halagada! y bueno los reviews también son basnates así que eso... os agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dais los que em firmais ya que me hace sonreír y me da fuerzas para escribir, además de estudiar todo lo que tengo que estudiar y me chupa mazo tiempo.y no solo aquçi sino en todos mis fics.¡gracias!

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **como ya les he comunicado a algunos, he quitado los permisos para publicar cualquiera de mis historias en cualquier web si no soy yo la que lo hace. las razones las he puesto en mi perfil(problemas con gente que las publica sin permiso).siento las molestias pero agradecería que me avisarais si alguno de vosotrps ve alguna de mis historias en otra web. muchas gracias pro adelantado. y quiero dar las gracias a__**Tina465cullen**__ pùblicamente por haberme avisado de que estaban poniendo hot summer en otra web sin mi permiso._

bueno aqui está el siguiente capi de esta historia.

espero que os guste este capi^^


End file.
